


纯属意外

by liketherosesa



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2019-10-31 01:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 76,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17839808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liketherosesa/pseuds/liketherosesa
Summary: ·它就是一个沙雕故事·无脑小白文·双总裁设定——本职是总裁，恋爱是意外。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 因为是轻松向的沙雕文，很多细节请勿细究，细究会想打我的hhhhhh  
> 随意更新，反正没什么人看，看心情更～

01.

『请问您最大的爱好是？  
好男儿志在千里，明人不说暗话——赚钱。』

上午10:50分，飞机准时落地。偌大的机场回荡着通报航班与时间点的人声广播，室内嘈杂喧哗，路过的人来去匆匆，有的人忙着奔向自己的目的地，有的人百般无聊地坐着候机，在这个各路陌生人交汇的地方各自擦肩而过，也上演着告别与重逢。

一个身穿连帽衫戴着耳机的青年戴上了自己的墨镜，他今天刻意将自己装扮成一副不起眼的学生模样，很谨慎地走出关卡，一边抬手看着腕表一边推着行李箱直径走向机场大门，顺便关上了耳机里不久前才打开听着的摇滚乐，换成了前几天秘书发过来的财务报告，在脑海里想着这几天的行程安排。

他跟无数个与他无关的人擦肩而过，抬眸看了一眼候机厅上方的实时新闻，就定着不动，看着上面正播放的画面，盯着屏幕上偶然出现的一个人许久，想着想着突然狐疑地转头看了看周围，警惕地左看右看上看下看，确认这次真的没有保镖半路冲过来将他直接带走塞车里，带着一点小庆幸，笑出小虎牙转身继续走去。

这意味着这次度完假回国出机场，他可以直接去公司上班，而不用又被家里人逼着去见哪哪哪位闺秀赶着去相亲。

一想到能回到久违的公司、见到亲爱的同事们、上班打卡签合同，金博洋就感到非常快乐。

为了躲避相亲催婚这种事而选择出去度假，金博洋并不太想说出这种理由。可没办法，家里人非让他通过这种方式早点成家立业，否则就不让他继续担任家里集团的执行总裁，家里的七大姑八大姨都开始对他说什么——“到年纪该成婚了怎么还顾着事业呢”，什么“人家都儿孙满堂了你还留着初恋”，什么“年轻人该结婚时就结婚别磨蹭”，金博洋听着听着左耳进右耳出，这些话确实听着挺扎心的，现在搞了这出，钱不能自己亲手赚，可不得痛彻心扉吗。

年纪轻轻的，他只想当个有志总裁。

哎，人生，太苦。金博洋感叹。

刚走出机场大门不远，金博洋毫不意外地迎面碰上刚从黑色轿车里出来的秘书，他摘下墨镜看向李香凝，朝她眨了下眼睛，露出的小虎牙显得他稚气十足，调笑着说：“小美女，早上好啊。”

李香凝踏着高跟鞋走过去，刚整理好额上的刘海，一见到她这个浑身上下散发着青春偶像气质跟霸道二字丝毫不搭边的总裁就感到心累，扶着额说：“天总，你这次怎么不提早跟我说一声你要回来了，我今天十点钟才接到你的通知，差点就赶不过来了！”

金博洋把行李箱丢给下车过来帮忙的司机，摆出一个无辜的表情，对着李香凝说：“抱歉啦，你知道的，我回来不能太张扬，要是被我妈妈知道我今天回来，我又得去相亲了！”

李香凝听罢非常同情地看了眼满脸写着不情愿的自家BOSS，无奈地转身替金博洋打开了车门。

司机放好行李箱后上了车，李香凝在金博洋上了车以后才坐进副驾驶座上，她系好安全带后抬眼看了看后视镜观察了一会附近的情况，这里的位置比较偏，没什么人注意到他们，确认也没有什么狗仔在此蹲点，才放心地回过头来。

金博洋看到李香凝的反应不禁笑道：“行了，你天总可低调了，没人跟拍。”

李香凝忍不住地吐槽道：“天总，你能不能有点当总裁的觉悟啊！YW集团的曝光率这么高，万一被人拍到了什么又造谣怎么办？”

“你今天选的这辆车是新的吧，车牌我都没见过，没人注意也正常。”金博洋躺在后座上看着窗前倒退的风景，随意道，随后又不知想到什么似的，又问：“造谣？又造什么谣？我都度假度了十多天了，躲都躲了这么久，还没消停啊？”

说起这事李香凝又开始头疼，一点都不想提起那件事，想起她就有点生无可恋，她恨铁不成钢地回头看了眼一脸无辜的金博洋，唉声道：“天总，你知道这辆车是谁送的吗？”

“谁啊？还有人送我车？”金博洋觉得好笑，困惑道。送车这种方式对他们这种人来说也不稀奇，但问题是他不缺车啊，秘书今天选择开这辆，这倒是出乎他意料。

然后他看着车前放着的一只Pooh摆件陷入了沉思，是真的陷入了沉思与回忆的那种。

世界好像诡异地静止了一秒。

司机听到这，意味深长地从前视镜里看了看金博洋，摇了摇头。

金博洋有种不太好的预感，终于想起某个人，脱口而出：“不是吧……”

果不其然，李香凝下一秒就开口道：“天总，这辆车是羽生先生送你的礼物，他说，祝你新婚快乐。”

听懵了的金博洋：“……”

吓傻了的金博洋：“等会？啥玩意儿？”

躁动不安的金博洋：“老陈停车！停车！不许再走了！”

拍着副驾驶座车背的金博洋吼道：“李香凝！放我下车！！你们给我解释清楚！”

李香凝不为所动，表情凝重地看向前方。

“天总……现在全世界都以为你为了逃婚去度假了，放了羽生结弦先生的鸽子。”

“开他送的车接你回去是为了主持公道。”

一头雾水的金博洋：？？？

金博洋如遭雷击，听的一口老血哽在喉中，“……逃、逃个头的婚啊……什么鬼！”

在他度个假的时间里到底发生了什么啊……怎么一下子他就成了一个逃婚的人了？他不就是一个心系事业眼里只有赚钱的五好青年吗？这种狗血人设别套在他身上啊！

当你的生活突然出现了一个神转折，你打算怎么做？

首先是，冷静沉着镇定淡定平静地告诉自己，你先搞清楚这件事。

“我不会是失忆了吧……”金博洋捂着脸试图冷静下来，他认真严肃仔细地回忆了一下过去，确认自己没有失忆，也真的没做什么事，摆手道，“等等等等，这个问题很大，我有点慌，你们跟我解释一下！”

“嗯，这件事其实也不太大，就是被人传言造谣了而已。天总别担心，我刚才只是陈述了现在谣传的新闻。”李香凝这么解释道，司机在这时很配合地转过一个街角，金博洋认出了这是开往羽生结弦公司的方向。

……别啊，别嘴上说着不严重又往人家家里开去啊……这不是典型的嘴上说着不要身体还是很诚实吗……

金博洋开始在想自己下车后逃跑的概率有多大，他真的认真仔细地运算了一下逃跑率，又想了想其他的逃跑方法，后来还是为了顾及自己的面子，决定放弃逃跑这个想法，转为平静地接受这一事实。

个鬼。

 

羽生结弦是谁？

CT集团的执行总裁，杰出有才的实业型青年，这几年将CT集团旗下的影视娱乐产业搞的风生水起，业绩颇丰，势头强劲，做事雷厉风行，为人礼貌有礼，长的好看又有气质，美艳女星的梦中情人、清纯少女的理想对象、言情小说里的霸道总裁……羽生结弦霸不霸道金博洋不知道，不过人倒是挺总裁的，跟羽生结弦一对比，金博洋看上去就像是个天真无邪的富二代公子爷，总裁气质就特别没有存在感。

羽生结弦管影视行业，自然就要跟许多明星演员打交道，而金博洋家里是真有矿，卖钻卖珠宝，也免不了跟许多明星演员打交道。自金博洋前几年正式担任执行总裁一职后，他也就开始与羽生结弦本人打交道，偶尔在一些晚宴、商业会议、慈善晚会等等见过面聊过天谈过话，一起看过星星月亮聊过人生理想，约过饭游过泳打过高尔夫，两人还是挺投缘的，也有许多话题讲，更何况他们之间有一个永恒不变的话题，那是他们的终极目标与理想——

赚更多的钱，为终生事业奋斗。

还有一个共同话题，那就是他们都同样被家里人催着婚，逼着相过亲，喊话谈恋爱，被威胁剥夺赚钱的权利。

对，他们就是那种因沉迷事业而忘却爱情的总裁。

毕竟谈恋爱哪有赚小钱钱来的有意思啊？

金博洋当了二十多年的单身人士，从来就没有生出过什么爱情的小萌芽，念书那会也没有什么心动对象，全副心思与整个青春全都放在了学业研究上，整天忙着学习更多知识、想着学习如何继承家族产业，正直又勤奋，虽然是个真实的富二代，但一点都没有沾染上同类人身上的毛病，平时的爱好也只是组装模型研究赛车收集藏品，因为长的太过纯良友善，身边的女性朋友大多数都只想当他的妈妈粉，少数几个曾经跟他告过白的也无疾而终，这种情况当然会被家里人担心，也不怪乎着急地催婚了。

家族产业哪里有儿子的终身幸福来得重要？为生活奋斗了大半辈子的金父金母这么想到。

然而年轻的总裁大人完全不在乎这回事，事业与爱情都需要一定的机遇，当缘分来了时间到了，当然是要选择继续赚钱啦。

诶，毕竟都成年人了，怎么可以说爱情与事业全都要呢？这多不现实，他只要一个就好，别的不贪。

当然，金博洋不是掉钱眼里了，他从小到大都不缺钱，但他喜欢凭借自己的努力得到了什么的那种感觉，喜欢征服，喜欢奋斗的人生。

这就巧了，羽生结弦也是这么想的，他甚至更强——

由于家里的人都太过热情，他曾经差点有一个未婚妻，但被羽生结弦义正言辞毫不犹豫不假思索地拒绝了。

他当时非常歉意地对那位温婉贤淑的女士说：“我只想好好工作，当初定的目标还没有实现，人总要完成想做的事，还是事业比较重要。”

这种拒绝理由也是没谁了。但是最不可思议的是，那位女士竟然觉得羽生结弦说的很有道理，又在请教了羽生结弦一系列问题以后解惑了人生，心花怒放，最后在他的鼓励下创业成功成为人生赢家，成为了新一代的女性楷模。

这一件事一直被业界人士所传颂，并激励着新一代的创业年轻人。

关于羽生结弦的事迹还有很多。

比如有妖艳小明星搞暧昧？有心机婊砸想攀上位？羽生总裁表示这样不妥，一点都不积极，不符合我们公司的理念，于是打发人去工作拍电影拍电视剧拍综艺，跟人家经纪人语重心长地说：“是嫌弃平时的工作不好没有挑战性吗？资源太差了？是觉得这个剧本不够好还是这个热度不够高？这个月的业绩还达不到公司平均水准的话，怎么评上优秀员工呢？”

比如有对家派去卧底准备搞垮CT这个娱乐圈第一影视公司，奈何这家公司的总裁实在很魔鬼，工作实在够严格，你不努力工作根本得不到人的注意，自己等级实在太低级。小卧底不服气，一定要完成任务，后来，他一步步上位，夺得了优秀员工的称号，各项业绩爆表，接受了早就看穿一切却不动声色换个法子让你为公司勤恳工作的总裁大人的嘉奖。

他几乎改变了集团的发展，让整个影视企业更上一层楼，用工作的热情点燃了下属们的心，以勤奋努力的身影引领着员工们前进的步伐。

 

咳，当然，这都与今天发生在金博洋的事情无关。个人事迹，请勿上升到合作对象身上。

其实羽生结弦跟金博洋之间发生的那件事，真的纯属意外。

起因是这样的：他们想跟一个独立工作室的首席设计师一同进行一项合作，羽生结弦这边出一个演员来当代言人，金博洋这边负责搞定所需要的珠宝原材料，于是就约好了要一起谈一谈。

谈项目嘛，这事两个人最乐意，只是出了个小插曲，有点意外。

那时他们还在找着设计的合作对象，刚好有一个设计师找上门来，直接向他们递上了参考实物以便筛选——一对情侣钻戒。

设计师说两位可以打开来看看。

待两个人互相拿了一个看了以后，设计师又说了句：“请两位先生交换戒指。”

羽生结弦：“……”

金博洋：“……”

两个人尴尬地对视了一秒，收回了目光轻咳几句。

这都不重要。

重要的是后面——羽生结弦把那一对戒指买了回去，然后送给了金博洋。

他说：“这是我们交换过的，不太想给别人戴。”

金博洋当时就傻了啊。他长这么大，也没见过还有这种操作啊。而且他们还没戴过好吗，给别人有什么关系？

不过金博洋知道羽生结弦对他也没那个意思，可能就是想随便送点什么给他，有钱人嘛，有钱没地方花，这好意难却，他就收下了，然后又觉得送礼不回非礼也，就找了那个设计师说有没有同类型的东西，他也想送个回羽生结弦。

金博洋就买了一对与设计的戒指同款的袖扣给羽生结弦。

可能正常人都不会这么想，两个人也没想太多，送礼物嘛他们经常这么做，但毕竟是知名企业的总裁，狗仔们最喜欢编造各种豪门故事了，这种事情第二天就上了头条，还是娱乐新闻的头条。

于是有关两个人的绯闻就这么出来了——

“豪门之恋！意外惊喜！羽生结弦当众向金博洋求婚！原来多年不婚的真相是这个！”

可惜金博洋不久就因逃避家里催相亲而找理由出国度假去了，结果又被无良狗仔们胡编乱造出来一条八卦新闻——

“虐恋情深！金博洋突然出国原是为了逃婚？！痴心总裁为谁等？！”

 

金博洋拿着手机看完了这些网上的八卦新闻，差点握不住手机，觉得三观尽毁。

你永远不知道你在别人的故事里活成什么样子，有过什么精彩绝伦的经历。

不过金博洋现在在别人眼里可能是一个绝情无义的负心汉……他现在知道李香凝为什么说这是在主持公道了。

他现在脑阔真痛。

“我们现在能调头走吗？”金博洋有气无力地出声问道。

回答他的只有眼前继续往羽生结弦所在之地前行的道路。

金博洋觉得虽然这路是笔直的，但这一切好像要走上什么出乎意料的发展——

这对他所要走的人生道路而言真的是纯属意外啊！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 其实这里有个《追一颗星星》的彩蛋hh…平行世界，那个独立工作室首席设计师与演员有没有很眼熟～


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 纯脑洞之坑，完全没有大纲的那种，我想到什么就写什么～大家随意hhhh

02.

『三分钟，我要这个人的所有资料。  
……算了，我自己去问吧。』

阳光透过落地窗洒落到地面上，光影交叠，入眼一片暖意。

要管理好整个公司，忙碌是必不可少的。

办公桌上整整齐齐叠着一堆已签完字的文件，电脑屏幕上显示的是新发送过来的各部门季度报告，右手边上放着的咖啡已经见底，显然已是工作许久，正坐在办公桌前整理完最后一批材料与文件的羽生结弦盖好使用完毕的钢笔，抬手看了看腕表，时间被安排的刚刚好，他顺手整理着自己的衬衫与领带，起身将黑色西装外套带上。

办公室的门在这时候被人敲响，随后外头的人替羽生结弦开了门，羽生结弦穿好外套，跟准时过来汇报行程的秘书打了一个照面，直接带着人往外走去。

转过一个拐角，长廊宽阔，正在各自工作的员工在见到一路走过去的羽生结弦时纷纷向上司礼貌问好，羽生结弦点了点头放慢了步伐示意回礼。一切井然有序，有条不紊，显现出一个大型集团应有的秩序与规范，这归功于一个优秀领导者的带领与指引。

在坐上电梯的时候，羽生结弦又看了一眼腕表，开口向秘书说道：“今天9点送过来的文件已经签好了字，各个部门的季度报告我已经看过了，标注了有问题的要打回去重新写过一份，下午的会议可以提前召开，顺便通知公关部的负责人会议结束后来我办公室一趟。”

“好的，先生。”秘书一一记下以后点头回答道，“还有别的事需要吩咐吗？”

羽生结弦表情微动，似乎有些无奈，他想了一会，最后还是道：“啊，麻烦了，请告诉父亲我今天还是比较忙碌，向他转告，改天我会亲自向那位要跟我见面的小姐道歉。”

秘书习以为常地点了点头，“好的，先生。”

专属电梯从高层一路往下，需要一点时间，秘书握着手机对着备忘录打着字，羽生结弦在脑海里核对着自己今天的行程，边想边偏过头看了一眼自己的秘书，随后伸手示意要将秘书手上的文件拿过来。

“这是什么？”羽生结弦拿过文件，向愣了一会的秘书问道。

“啊，这是财务部新拟定好的合同，”秘书接道，“并不是很急的文件，本打算晚些给您的。”

羽生结弦略一挑眉，翻开文件看了几眼，他对经手的每一份文件都有记忆，这是一项电影投资项目，他还记得这个项目前几天才准备投标，没想到今天就已经选定好合作对象。

“这么快找到了投资方？”羽生结弦随口问道，比起公司的其他项目，他对这件事的上心程度并不算很高，因此还是有些诧异的。

“因为您的努力，效率提高了啊。”秘书听罢抬头回道，“很多家企业都一直想跟我们合作呢，这种机会求之不得。”

羽生结弦听完没什么表情，他将文件收好再递给秘书，抬眼看着电梯里显示的层数，道：“是吗？”

将一个集团做强做大以后，剩下的一些小小企业便会随即附庸而上寻求庇佑，最终也只不过各自谋求利益寻求交易而已，这很正常。

只是对羽生结弦而言，这一切既在他意料之中，又在他意料之外。意料之中的是他的确想要这样的结果，并且早就意识到这些必然变化；意料之外的是时间过的真快，他不禁感概，从正式接任的22岁开始到现在的28岁，转眼间，原来他在这条金钱铺就利益至上的路上也已经走了这么多年，所有的变化都太大了。

也许征服永不停歇，通过自己的努力得到什么的感觉也会上瘾，金钱并非万能，多少人会臣服于利益与欲望而成为其奴隶，而只有能够驱使金钱又理性至极的人才能成为最后的赢家。

而羽生结弦只是觉得这种一切尽在掌握、用自己的能力收获回报的感觉，简直不要太好。

这可能就是有钱人士与有志青年的乐趣所在吧。

专属电梯在这时停下，层数显示一楼，两人一前一后出了电梯，羽生结弦突然想起了什么，出声问秘书：“我今天中午的安排是什么？”

秘书仿佛终于被提醒了一般，忙回道：“说起来才接到了通知，今天是金先生回国的日子呢。”

羽生结弦愣了一下，疑惑地皱起眉，像是不太明白秘书为什么要特意提起这件事，不禁道：“呃，所以……？”

他仔细地想了想，以他目前跟那位金先生的交情与关系，好像还不至于要告诉他这些事吧？

难不成要我去接他？羽生结弦想。

他认真地考虑了几秒。

一般需要他这么严肃认真思考的事情都是大事。

“先生，您忘了吗？”秘书知道她们亲爱的总裁大人满脑子只想着工作和合同，不常在了解某个人这方面花心思，提醒道，“您前不久还送了一辆车给金先生，说是要当……新婚礼物。”

“……”

送车？他？我？我两？新婚礼物？

怎么听不懂……虽然这件事问题好像有点大。

羽生结弦不由得“啊”了一声，他可不记得自己有过这种行为，眨了眨眼搜刮着自己对这些事为数不多的记忆，茫然道：“我没有啊……”

秘书诧异地看着他说：“可是的确是以您的名义送出去的……”

羽生结弦的神情渐渐凝重了起来，他沉吟一会，问：“这是什么时候发生的事？”

“一个月前。”秘书回答。

“一个月前？……寻找设计师商议合作的那次？”凭借着绝佳的记忆力，羽生结弦很快就筛选出来发生事件。

“嗯嗯，”秘书点头，又四顾了一会，伸出手挡着脸小声向羽生结弦确认道：“就、是、您、送、金、先、生、戒、指、的、那、次。”

“……呃。”羽生结弦表情纠结了一会，好像觉得秘书这么夸张有点大题小做，随后灵光一现才想起来，随即扶额苦恼道，“啊不是吧……原来是妈妈啊。”

搞来搞去，是误会一场啊。

秘书疑惑地一歪头。

羽生结弦顿时变得垂头丧气，丝毫没有刚刚的总裁气场，他叹气道：“车真的不是我送的，是我母亲送的……那天我是送了戒指，然后被登上头条，妈妈看到了，就对我说，‘结弦要对人家负责哦’，啊，确实是这样子，但是——”

“但是要送好朋友礼物，没有关系吧？就是单纯地不想让别的人拥有我们交换过的东西，这种心情，你能理解吧？”羽生结弦真诚地解释道。

秘书立刻慌张地摇摇头，表示不能。

你送别人情侣对戒，结果只是把人当兄弟，这正常人能理解吗？？？

最可怕的是那位金先生居然还回送了一对袖扣，天呐，都这么直的吗？？

你们到底有没有意识到自己在做什么啊？？求求你们长点心吧……

可能一心想着赚钱的总裁的情商都被钱吸走了吧……

羽生结弦继续自顾自地说：“妈妈那时候说，她想替我送些什么给博洋，我就答应她说随她心意……当然，我也不知道母亲大人居然是以新婚礼物的名义送的……这让我有点不好意思面对博洋了。”

他的话语里透着一丝丝生无可恋和无可奈何，当然，也只有一丝丝，但秘书也并没有get到，她也生无可恋地看着羽生结弦，更想吐槽一番。

“先生，我想您应该正视一下，您知道什么叫‘新、婚、礼、物’吗？”秘书忍不住地开口道，这可不是什么小事情啊！这可是人生大事事关终生幸福！为什么您还这么一脸淡定啊啊啊？！

“啊，知道啊。”羽生结弦了然道，随后他说出了他这辈子最打脸的一句话——

“反正我跟博洋又不会相爱，完全不用考虑这件事情会不会发生啊。”

后来的羽生结弦回想起这件事的时候，曾经真诚地忏悔过发过誓。

当初有一个绝佳的告白时刻摆在他面前，他没有好好珍惜，后悔莫及，导致他后面的追求之路异常艰辛，见着心酸闻者落泪，如果上苍还能给他一次机会让他再说一遍，他会选择跟那个男人说——

“嗨，好久不见。”

 

人生可能就是这样处处充满着惊喜吧。

熟悉的声音让羽生结弦闻言转身，他一眼就看见了坐在等候区翘着腿摘下墨镜、正冲他微笑的金博洋，笑出小虎牙的青年仿若学生，与整个公司的紧张氛围格格不入似的，因为离得近，对方好像恰好听见了羽生结弦方才跟秘书的对话，若有所思地点点头。

“我都听见了，不用再解释啦。车我就收下了，谢了。下次回你一栋别墅，礼尚往来。”

气氛一度非常尴尬。

尴尬到秘书很想把自己就地给埋起来。

羽生结弦也没有想到金博洋居然就在这里，可能是因为对方今天穿的太过像个学生，跟平时出现在他面前的样子完全不一样，但又意外地好看，整个人像是抛却了过去在人前展示过的过分的沉稳与成熟，如今才真正地显露出最真实的一面……纯粹的，张扬的，热烈的，朝气蓬勃又青春洋溢，非常真诚，这让羽生结弦才想起来金博洋也不过只是一个20几岁的男孩子，而并非是那个一直跟他在商业经济上合作  
的金先生金总裁。

啊，当然，这并不是说金博洋有多强的总裁气质，如果说羽生结弦是以绝对强劲的实力让人无话可说，那金博洋就只是坚持了他所坚持的事因而才与众不同。心底太过纯良，虽然坚定，但他不够决绝，待人温和，但不够狠心，他始终还是成不了那种强厉型的领导者——他属于一眼看上去就很特别、尤其纯真的那种人，这种人并不靠着计谋或者城府谋求利益，他用最傻也是最基础的方式坚持自己的立场，让产业旗下的商品保持着高度的完美，这让他在鱼龙混杂、利欲熏心的商业圈子里足够独特，令人难忘。

而这也正是羽生结弦一直对金博洋有所兴趣的原因之一——这不禁让他想起了他们的初见。

那是在一场晚宴上，羽生结弦在来往的人群、香槟与红酒、舞曲与灯光中遥遥望见了独自一人站在角落里的金博洋——那晚的他穿着精致高雅的深蓝色礼服，墨色领结完美地贴合他白皙的脖颈，修长的身形显得他挺拔如白杨，他就这么站着，在宴场灯光下仿若被天神爱戴，引人注目，脸上挂着浅淡客气的笑容，眼神清澈。羽生结弦的目光无法控制地落在金博洋身上，对方就像天生就该受万人瞩目、像星星一般闪耀。

金博洋和他一样没有跳舞、没有喝酒，两个人被中间跳着舞的人们隔开，各站在另一侧，就像两颗被遗忘的星辰，隔着舞池中央隔着灿烂星河，遥遥相望。

在视线对视的那一刻，尽管他们之间没有说过一句话，却仿佛已经对话过千万次。羽生结弦立即生出一种想奔过去聊上几句的冲动，就在前一秒他还想跟他的秘书说要去查对方的资料，下一秒他就忍不住地想要自己去问了。

在那时遇上金博洋，纯属是意料之外，羽生结弦没有想过会这么认识他，以一场可以说的上是浪漫的、带着点冥冥之中注定之感的相逢。

那时候的他们不知道原来这就叫“一见钟情”。

他们只知道他们互相吸引着，想并肩而行，仿佛注定要相遇，因此所有身先至而心未细想的事情，已然脱离了他们的认知之内，  
都是因为“情不自禁而不知其深”。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 越来越沙雕了，请注意hhhhhh

03.

『沉着冷静地应对各种突发事故，是总裁的必修课之一。』

那天的晚宴初见令羽生结弦印象深刻、念念不忘，以至于后来他回想那一个瞬间的时候，他都会不自觉地露出一点笑意。

怎么说呢，可能是无敌寂寞了太久，偶然遇到一些不一样的东西，就会格外在意。虽然以他有限的感情经历无法为自己解释那种感觉，但他并不排斥，只觉得非常奇妙。

不过除初见之外，那天还有一件事让羽生结弦记忆犹新，那也是他觉得金博洋这么吸引他的原因之一。

那天舞会结束之后，所有人接受主办方的邀请，一同前往外面的露天泳池上看烟花。可能是有钱人家的兴趣爱好与品味都与凡人有所差异，一群人捧着香槟红酒夜光杯围着泳池欢笑肆意、高谈阔论，名流商贾云集，望族世家相聚，昂贵礼服与耀眼珠宝引人注目，低调奢华，簇拥举杯，热闹至极。

那晚难得闲来无事的羽生结弦礼节性地选了一杯香槟，他不太能喝酒，但总得做做样子。主办这次晚宴的那位老板主要是为自己的宝贝女儿，表面上是商业会晤，实际上是想趁机为女儿物色心仪夫婿，商业联姻这种事情在他们这种有权势的人之间很常见，不出奇，都是为了谋求更多的利益罢了。

羽生结弦当然不会为了这种事情接受邀请，涉及到什么联姻和感情之类的事情他一向拒之千里之外，这次是父亲要求他来的，在家里人眼里，他因为过度沉迷事业而已经无限贴近注孤生的边缘，立业你是立了，成家你何时能成啊？这种情况谁不着急呀。

来晚宴之前父亲特地找羽生结弦语重心长地谈了一次话，让他自己看着办，母亲倒是跟他说，没关系，说不定这一次结弦就能遇到令人心动的心上人呢？总之，大胆地去见面吧。

遇到的金博洋是不是心上人，羽生结弦不知道，反正他觉得挺奇妙的。在舞池相见之后，他就主动去找金博洋聊天，两个人互报了姓名互换了名片，随意地聊上了几句，他们站在同一侧，一同看着舞池里翩翩起舞的各位绅士佳人，心照不宣地对视一眼。

“金先生怎么不去跳舞？”羽生结弦斗胆问一句。

“啊？我吗？呃……不太感兴趣。”金博洋斟酌着语言回答，他对跳交际舞这种事情真的没兴趣，还不如让他研究一下壁灯上镶着的钻石，他最喜欢闪闪发光的东西了。

金博洋转过头问羽生结弦同样的问题，“你呢？你怎么不去？”

羽生结弦无奈地看了金博洋一眼，示意他对这个也没兴趣，他只想待在办公室里看文件。

两个人不禁同步感叹一声。

金博洋难得遇到一个跟他志同道合的朋友，他举起手中的酒杯向羽生结弦道：“酒逢知己千杯少，来，让我们干杯，我干了，你随意。”

轻轻一“砰”，各自举杯示意。

羽生结弦因为不太喝酒，犹豫了一下，只见金博洋直接将杯中的酒一饮而尽，气势之豪迈、动作之利落，让羽生结弦目瞪口呆，不禁为之佩服。

没想到是个能喝酒的人……

面对如此豪爽的金博洋，羽生结弦毅然决然地抿了一小口酒，表情微变皱了一下眉，豪迈畅饮的金博洋转身遇见了好友，跟羽生结弦打了个招呼就走了，羽生结弦默不作声地目送着对方逐渐离去，盯着勾着金博洋肩拉着人去玩的年轻人的背影许久，突然间有点小委屈。

说好的知己呢……这种被背叛了的感觉怎么回事，才没有觉得生气啊，明明都一起干杯喝酒了。

丝毫没意识到自己有点幼稚的总裁大人换了一杯香槟，一直望着遥远的金博洋与他的小伙伴的背影，直到舞会结束后才带着小委屈走到露天泳池外，无所事事地开始晃悠。

那件让羽生结弦纠结很久的事情就此发生——

他在那次的晚宴上遇见了一位与家族世代交好的世家小姐，在以前的家族聚会中见过几次面，但羽生结弦可以对天发誓，他俩真的不熟，真的不熟。

然而那位小姐却一直对他念念不忘，居然跟着羽生结弦追到了这场晚宴上，先前是羽生结弦没有在意，现在他认出她来了，只觉得头真疼。

放过他吧，他现在真的没有意愿想成家啊……

不过那位遥子小姐也只是单纯地想多见羽生结弦一面，两个人正在谈话解释的时候，晃荡着的金博洋好巧不巧地刚好路过，他有点尴尬，还有点不知所措。

羽生结弦注意到了金博洋，眼神示意对方：不是你想象的那样。

金博洋同样眼神示意，有些困惑：不用跟我解释啊，你们继续就行了，我只是路过。

不幸的是现实总比小说所写的要狗血一点，爱情故事不戏剧哪来千古传颂的资格，总有一些喜闻乐见的事情要在面前发生。下一刻上天指示命运安排的一名侍者就因地上太滑而摔倒撞向了遥子小姐，遥子小姐惊慌之余居然没有来得及抓住羽生结弦反应过来向她伸过来的手，反而抓住了恰好靠近她一点的无辜路人金博洋，踩着的高跟鞋一时没站稳，在一声惊呼之下，带着一脸茫然的金博洋一起推倒在旁边的泳池里——

“哗啦”一声，水花四溅，全场惊慌，天上开了一朵绚烂极致的烟花。

站在岸边的羽生结弦更慌。

泳池里的遥子小姐在水里拼命挣扎，高呼，显然是不会游泳的那一位，羽生结弦当然要跳下去先救姑娘家，但金博洋呢？他转头一看，发现被水淹没不知所措的金博洋居然沉……沉下去了……哈？？

话说回来，金博洋会游泳吗？其实泳池里的水也不深啊……

在这种情况下，他救得了两个人吗？

别想这么多了，先跳下去救人！

就在羽生结弦下定决心要跳下去的那一刻，金博洋忽然一下子就冒出了水面，从怀疑沉底又游了上来，速度快的不可思议，他抬手先将湿漉漉、贴在额上的刘海撸上去，抹了一把一脸的水，甩了一下脑袋，好像刚刚掉下去只是潜了个泳，非常潇洒，然后快速地转头拉住了在挣扎着的遥子小姐，将人拉进怀里，安慰对方别着急，他救她上去，随即立刻带着人就往岸上游去，十分地沉稳，仿若掉下去只是来了个跳水，完全不慌张。

一位意外落水的小姐被无辜牵扯的勇者路人给救了上来，多么感人的爱情故事。

全场为其鼓起了掌！

“……”还没跳下去、被摔倒爬起来的侍者及时拉住的羽生结弦一时之间，不知道该摆出什么表情。

原来金博洋不是一般人……

金博洋一身是水，将人打横抱起抱上了岸，  
体格偏小的遥子小姐依偎在他怀里打着冷颤，两个人的礼服都在往下滴水，地上湿淋一片。无意将人一起拉到水里还被人救起来的少女抬眼看着近在眼前的金博洋，害羞地红着一张小脸，春心萌动，小声对人说了句：“对不起……我一时没站稳……谢谢你救我……”

“嗨，没事。下次还是不要穿这么高的鞋子吧，像你这样的女孩子身高刚刚好啊。”金博洋无所谓地冲遥子小姐笑了笑，顺便眨了下眼睛，少女沉迷在对方的温柔中，脸红心跳。

不得不说，金博洋是个会撩人的小伙子。

“……”被遗忘在角落的羽生结弦默默上前一步脱下外套盖在了遥子小姐的身上，叫来女仆过来服侍需要照顾的遥子，随后眼神复杂地看着金博洋几秒，心情更复杂，五味杂陈，七上八下，什么都说不出来。

在这个时候该说什么，说“你泳游的不错”？羽生结弦就算情商再低也不可能说出这种话，于是他保持沉默，闭口不言。

如果上苍再给他加一点情商的话，那羽生结弦可能就会体会出来这是什么感觉——有点像失恋。

他一见钟情的对象与疑是对他有好感的对象因为一场英雄救美而相识，而他沦为了配角。

真是不知道该说什么好。

金博洋微笑着看着被接走的遥子，礼貌地向对方告别，忍着一身湿哒哒的不适感，看见一旁的羽生结弦时才猛的想起来什么，忙抽出放在口袋里的羽生结弦给的名片，看清后叹了口气，很是遗憾地对羽生结弦说：“啊，湿透了。不好意思啊，没保护好，可惜了。”

上面我们曾说过，金博洋是个会撩人的、长的又好看的小伙子。

如果上苍再给羽生结弦加一点情商的话，那他可能就会体会出来这一刻他是什么感觉——他又恋爱了。

但那时候的羽生结弦没有情商，他懵了。

羽生结弦心头泛起一丝奇异的感觉，他试图压下去，捂着脸很不好意思地咳了几声，跟金博洋说：“没关系，我会来找你的。”

“好的好的，那我先走了，好好照顾你朋友哈，有缘再见！”金博洋拢着侍者递过来的毛巾，结结实实地打了个喷嚏，浑身一阵发冷，他跟羽生结弦打过招呼后就打算离开晚宴回家了，他可不想感冒啊，感冒了明天可怎么上班。

羽生结弦抬手将意图转身离开的金博洋拦了下来，犹豫了一下建议道：“要不我送你回家吧？”

“啊？不用不用，我有司机的，别担心。”金博洋又打了个喷嚏，想赶紧离开了，他现在浑身是水，冷的要死，很不要风度地开始抖起来，他看着羽生结弦刚想再说些什么，不想面前的羽生结弦却突然靠近他，脸颊差点碰了上去，吓得金博洋连忙往后退一步，被羽生结弦拽着毛巾又拉了回来，金博洋惊的拼命眨着眼睛表示现在他很慌张。

羽生结弦做出了人生中又一个让他百思不得其解的动作——他抬起手，将毛巾盖到金博洋头发上，开始替人擦头发，一脸严肃。

别问他为什么，想上手，就这么上手了。

“……你你你干嘛……”头一次被人这么擦着头发的金博洋满脑子加粗放大标红的问号，愣在原地，他很想挣开羽生结弦按住他脑袋的双手，但挣不开，只能老老实实地低着头，任凭羽生结弦揉乱他的头发。

“擦干头发，不然会头疼。”羽生结弦一本正经地道，“我带你去换套衣服吧，换了再回去。”

在众目睽睽之下，传闻雷厉风行冷酷无情的羽生总裁……在替人擦干头发。

而这又是另一段佳话了，这也为往后的“赠戒指求婚”的绯闻打下了坚实的基础。

事实证明，爱情并非“无中生有”，而是“由来已久”。

当时的金博洋心里总有种奇怪的感觉，但他没能准确理解那一刻心跳加快的缘由，他有点困惑，有点迷茫，久久地看着面前一脸认真的羽生结弦，最后说出了他这一辈子最想撤回的一句话——

“谢谢你，羽生先生，你真是个好人。”

 

自那次以后再见面，两个人之间总有一种说不清道不明的氛围，好像有点小心动，好像又没有，这种感觉持续了几个月才消失，而因为不断地接触、合作、经济往来，共同追求着理想，另外一种感觉油然而生，这种感觉代替了先前的小心动，让他们相遇的轨迹产生了偏差，直接撒野似的往事业路线一直往前奔跑，头也不回，某种想法一同出现在两个人的脑海中，曾经的心动瞬间被彻底掐灭——

跟羽生/博洋这样子的人相处，果然还是一起赚钱才有意思啊。

这一认知也掐灭了他们谈恋爱的可能性，导致他们总能做出令人匪夷所思、令人质问“你们怎么还不原地结婚”的举动，并且毫不自知，习以为常。

暂时没有什么办法解救这两位情商为负的总裁，他们一心为了事业，近乎执迷不悟，生命不息赚钱不止，几乎没有什么能让他们清醒过来，如果有，那就只能让他们直接结婚，直接先婚后爱得了，爱情可以战胜一切！包括战胜金钱钞票的诱惑。

然而早就有所预感的两位总裁摇了摇头。

羽生结弦坐在金博洋对面，神情凝重地开口道：“我很抱歉，我的母亲因为过于喜欢你而做了这些事，还望博洋见谅。”

金博洋了然地点头，“没事，我妈妈也是因为知道这件事才让司机送我来你这里的，这是一场误会，希望你谅解。”

秘书听罢皱起眉，认真地剖析着两个人话中的信息，得出了一个这样的结论：

首先，他们之间的那段绯闻几乎人尽皆知，所以羽生夫人与金妈妈知道这件事非常正常，嗯。

其次，羽生夫人与金妈妈都挺喜欢儿子的绯闻对象，嗯。

然后，羽生夫人送了金先生一辆车，以示友好（甚至还说这是新婚礼物）；金妈妈让自家司机直接接人送到羽生先生的公司这里来，还说是“主持公道”，嗯。

最后，两位夫人似乎都很同意这场婚事。

等下？？难道你们都以为他们在谈恋爱吗？？是什么让你们确信了？？这完全不知道该从何吐槽啊！！

但秘书知道，这两位先生都不会意识到这件事的，他们甚至都不对这件事做任何公关，任凭其发展，完全不在乎。

因为不可能，所以不在乎？

秘书在心里头翻了一个白眼。

“先生，需要安排午餐吗？”秘书忍住想暴走的冲动，良好的职业素质让她冷静下来，询问羽生结弦。

羽生结弦想了想，问金博洋，“既然度假回来，不如一起吃个饭吧？”

“哦，好啊。”金博洋答道，摸出手机给李香凝发了个信息。

秘书收到指令后去安排午餐，继续保持着微笑。

冷静，冷静，不要冲动，像他们这种情商低到令人发指的男人，一定会有被打脸的一天。她这么想到。

毕竟爱情会像龙卷风，卷得人猝不及防。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 其实柚子是真的差点说出来：“你泳游的不错。”  
> 柚子其实是在想，金博洋可真是个狠人啊。x  
> 很好，你成功地引起了我的注意。x


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章让追星里的小计客串一下hhhh（懒得想名字）其实按照时间线算，他这时还没有遇见追星里的小金演员～

04.

『正主发糖，超乎想象；我们挖料，甜翻宇宙——一名爱岗敬业的八卦记者的感想。』

对于公众人物来说，最令人头疼的人莫过于狗仔队。

对于狗仔队来说，最大的金主莫过于那些明星、演员和商业大咖。

狗仔队一天到晚跟在别人屁股后面暗中观察企图拍到独家新闻，被跟踪目标的保镖发现了还得挨上一顿揍，一天下来为八卦跑断腿赚来的工资还凑不够医疗费，到了交稿日期没有料，胡编乱造一通交差最后还要打官司，实在是苦闷又憋屈。

可做人都是要恰饭的嘛，现在的人都喜欢看八卦，一条独家新闻上头条，加上后期某些明星私下给的封口费，那利润高得超乎想象，多令人动心。

然而爱情讲究时机，八卦讲究机遇，作为一个八卦记者，最高境界无非是“不八则已一八惊人”，寻找独家新闻的小计抱着单反蹲在公司外思考人生的时候，总会用最高境界来安慰什么料都没有得到的自己，这么一想想，生活好像又可以熬过去了呢。

新来的小记者跟着前辈一起蹲在隐蔽的草丛里，有些忧心忡忡地盯着面前人来人往的公司门口，眯着眼找着目标对象，第N次地小声地问：“计前辈，你确定今天是金总裁回来的日子吗？”

“当然了！我找的情报哪次出过错了？”小计哼哼几声，骄傲地抬起下巴，“一个八卦记者要是想要得到情报，那是无所不及、无所不能！”

“可是我们蹲在机场的人都没有什么信息透露啊。”小记者茫然道，“我们都在这里暗中观察了好多天了……”

小计听罢不由得嗤笑一声，“小子，你懂什么？现在想要找到金博洋，你只要找羽生结弦在哪就行了，他俩现在这情况，那绝对在一块腻着！”

“为什么啊？”小记者更为不解，“为什么要看他们两个在一起做什么……”

“年轻人，你难道是个不刷微博的山顶洞人吗？现在的八卦你都不看的吗？你这样子怎么成为一线记者啊？”小计怒其不争地说，“上个月的头条你没看吗？‘CT集团总裁羽生结弦当众向金博洋求婚’这一条你没看吗？现在是什么时代了，我们的新闻要时刻跟上经济发展！你赶紧回去好好补补这门课！”

“哦……”小记者恍然大悟地点了点头，随即才后知后觉地说，“可是，前辈，我之前不是负责这一块的……我之前负责金融分析板块的，对这些八卦，我还真的不太熟。”

“……”最近报社缺人，百般无奈之下才找到一个搭档，感觉自己带了个拖油瓶的小计哀叹一声，捂着脸自暴自弃地说，“那你赶紧把自己培养成一个‘cp粉头’跟我一起前线追踪，赶紧去微博、贴吧等各种平台挖点料，这是我们搭档合作的基础，你赶紧多学学。”

“哦哦哦，好！”小记者似懂非懂地点点头，“我会做好的！”

“行了，继续蹲着吧，绝对可以捕捉到人，你放心，不会白等的。”小计见小记者也是一个新人，一时心软，宽慰道，随即盯着门口，摸出一张照片，疑惑地开始自言自语，“说起来，今天接金总回来的那辆车我都没见过呢……”

小记者瞥了一眼照片上的黑色轿车，随口道：“这是羽生夫人送的车吗……”

“？？？”小计大吃一惊，“你怎么知道？？”

小记者看着小计突然发亮的眼神，小声地回话：“呃……因为我之前负责金融板块啊……有时候会做人物采访。上一周我第一次做采访，意外见到了羽生夫人，她人很亲切，还询问别人意见，问送人送哪一辆车最好……”

我去，这是什么惊天大新闻？？！小计震惊了，他总算知道为什么主编会把这小孩指派给他了，原来这就是此人用武之地！

怪不得他当时就觉得主编的眼神怪怪的，原来主编是在暗示他“好好开发这个脑洞”啊！

接着他又开始想，越想越兴奋——老天爷，这是走了什么财路，居然让他碰到了这么一个行走的前线人员！小伙子之前负责什么来着？金融财经方面，总裁跟这一块关系大不大？关系可大了！做人物采访能不能采访本人？那肯定可以啊！还见过羽生夫人，第一时间得知内部消息！一来二算，这信息一整理发出来，这简直要暴富了啊！

小计看向小记者的眼神顿时从嫌弃变为了惊喜，看的小记者头皮发麻，不自觉地后退了一步，他瑟瑟发抖地问：“前辈，你怎么了？”

“我突然觉得你很有前途，是个可塑之才，来我这里做事确实是最好的。”小计感叹道，“我问你几个问题，你老实回答我，行不？”

“行。”小记者咽了咽口水，紧张起来，“问吧！”

“你之前有没有接触过羽生结弦或者金博洋？”

“呃，毕竟我们是做金融财经方面的，当然接触过……”

“你觉得他们关系怎么样？”小计突然激动起来。

“感觉挺好的。”小记者回答，就是有时候做生意做项目的时候会一起合作坑人什么的。

“这个‘好’是什么概念？”小计更加激动。

“非常好的好朋友……吧……”

“好朋友是吧？”小计摸出手机点开微博翻出热搜指给小记者看，“你把这几条热搜看完，看完了再跟我说说感想。”

事业粉是吧？给你看看一些猛料，看你进不进坑。

小记者忐忑地接过来，认认真真地看了几分钟，看着看着便突然爆发出一声“我去嘞”表示惊讶万分。

小计说：“请开始你的表演。”

莫名其妙被安利的小记者难以置信地指着手机界面结巴道：“这这这这……”

“是不是有一种‘看见的事都是他们相爱的证据’的感觉？”小计对小记者的反应很满意。

“我没有想过他们原来是这样的人！”小记者瞪大眼睛，“我以前一直以为他们只想着赚钱来着……我还同情他们现在还没有找到合适的人呢，没想到走到了一起……”

“……”本想告诉小记者八卦信息有真有假、认真你就输了的小计心情复杂，他觉得这小记者也太好洗脑了吧，这么容易就轻信了？他于心不忍地安慰道：“其实吧这些也不全是真……”

“那个戒指的事情是真的吗？”小记者忽然问道。

“……是、是啊，你想想，他们现在是不是都到了适婚年龄，是不是很合理……”小计说完想，反正也确实有这事，合理猜测而已，毕竟两个人都没有为这件事做公关处理，大家图个八卦看着玩玩就好了，快乐就完事了，谁有这闲心去管真假？

然而比别人接触了更多的小记者却意外地深信不疑，“祝福他们！”

“……”这种意外培养了一个坚定的cp粉头的既视感怎么回事。

小记者终于恍然大悟过来，“怪不得羽生夫人对送礼物这件事毫不避讳呢，原来是透露消息，想让我们这些人替他们帮忙官宣一下！那我们肯定也要帮忙啊！”

“……”不，不是这么分析的，这是什么清奇的脑回路，我们是要卖独家八卦的不是真的帮忙替他俩拉红线的啊！

“喂喂喂你疯了吗我们是狗仔队不是民政局的人好吧！！”小计一脸无语地拉住突然兴奋的小记者，“你这么激动干什么，难不成你要冲过去跟他两说‘嗨你好，我是替你们挑过新婚礼物的八卦记者，请问你们方便透露什么时候拿证吗’这种话吗！冷静一点啊喂！”

两个人拉拉扯扯地闹了半天，一不留神差点错过关键时刻，小计敏锐地捕抓到八卦的气息正在靠近，转头一看，惊觉发现羽生结弦终于出现了！

快要蹲麻了的小计几乎感动地要落泪，随即立刻往羽生结弦身边定睛一看，一下子愣在了原地。

——等等？在羽生结弦旁边的那个人是谁？？不该是金博洋吗？这个穿着连帽衫戴着墨镜看上去像个大学生的人是谁？

在羽生结弦身边的人难道不是金博洋吗！那个人，是谁！

两个人一同愣了三秒钟，一同感受着当场be的心碎感，一同错失了最佳的拍照良机，一同呆若木鸡。

小记者立刻反应过来，“不，我不信，这不是真的，他们明明是真爱！”

经验老道的小计啧啧感叹道：“哎呀这可是个大新闻啊，原来金总突然出国，是因为羽生总裁真的移情别恋了啊……那是哪个漂亮的小明星哦？这是什么总裁包养小明星的戏码……”

“什么移情别恋！羽生总裁才不是那样子的人！”小记者眼泪汪汪地看着两个人上了同一辆白色轿车就此离开。

“你清醒一点！我们是来八卦的啦！！这可是独家新闻啊，我们追上去！”小计连忙拉着小记者到路边拦了一辆车立刻追了上去。

坐在后面的小记者还在为别人的爱情落泪，“羽生总裁才不会移情别恋呢……他对金总可好了！明明戒指都送出去了！”

没有力气吐槽的小计盯着面前的轿车心死地冷漠道：“你再大声一点，可能全世界的人都知道我们是狗仔队的了。”

一旁的司机听罢动作微妙地停顿了一下。

“我说，你没有看清楚那个人是谁吗？”小计转过头问小记者。

“没有……太远了，羽生好像一直都在小心地挡着他那个人，所以我没看清。”小记者忧愁地道，一想到自己的某个想法，更惆怅了。

小计倒是一点都不慌，“我觉得那个人可能真的不是金总。”

“为什么突然这么觉得？”

“按照我以前跟踪的经验，他们每次见面不是在谈生意，就是在准备和对方谈生意，又不是真的谈了恋爱，开玩笑，这两人哪有这么亲密的时刻，所以那个人应该不是金总——那人好像是个明星……等等，我突然觉得可以炒作一下！我们现在回去加班！”

“……啊？”小记者不明所以地茫然着。

 

金博洋跟着羽生结弦来到一家酒店顶层的旋转餐厅吃午饭，这家酒店地处城市中央，以环绕的夜景效果出名，白天的俯视角度也不错，露天阳台处有一处小花园，今天天气很好，阳光灿烂，环境优美，因此也一直很难订座。羽生结弦挑了个靠窗、光线足的位置就餐，金博洋没意见，坐下来摘去墨镜，抬手揉了揉眉心，睁开眼看着与他面对面坐着的羽生结弦。

点过餐后，羽生结弦最后指了瓶酒，将黑金色的酒单递回给侍应生，不多时，侍应生毕恭毕敬地过来准备替两个人面前的高脚杯斟上浅层红酒，醇红的酒液犹如放置的红宝石，铺着雪白桌布摆上银制餐具的餐桌上放置着一大束鲜艳欲滴的红色玫瑰花，二者相衬，在阳光下仿若璀璨夺目。

在主菜上完之后，羽生结弦举着高脚杯，向金博洋示意道：“欢迎回来。”随即礼节性地抿了一小口。

金博洋同样也举着高脚杯，回礼喝了一口，说了句“谢谢”。

这种对话客气又疏离，但两个人似乎都没觉得哪里尴尬，状态非常放松。

羽生结弦叉起一块鲜嫩的鱼肉，随意道：“说起来，博洋出国旅行也不全是为了放松吧。”

“嗯？”金博洋听罢稍眯了眯眼睛，他很清楚羽生结弦要跟他说什么，但他还是问道：“怎么说呢？”

“YL品牌一个月前出了个合作项目，想要在芬兰办个婚纱展，正在招揽合作商，考虑考虑抬高竞价，我想这种机会，博洋应该不会错过吧？”羽生结弦优雅地放下刀叉，朝金博洋笑了笑。

金博洋听罢不着急回答，只叉了一小块牛排放进嘴里缓慢咀嚼着，随后他挑了挑眉，说：“意料之中，你也关注了这个，我猜你早就有所打算，对吧？羽生。”

能获利的事情怎么可能不要呢？他们对视一秒，都在对方的眼里看到同样的意图——数不清这样的默契已经多少次了，唯一可以确定的是，透过层层遮掩，你我所想要的，总是同样的东西。

名望、权力、金钱、利润，那都不是最终想要的——最想要的结果，是建造自己的商业帝国，最终征服一切。

“不如提早说一声合作愉快？”金博洋再次举起高脚杯，微笑道。

他们曾经也有过无数次的生意合作，意图从中获利，明面上是竞争对手，实际上暗自分享着各自的战果，欲望与默契被长期以来的默许浇灌滋养，早就形成了一段长期稳固的合作关系，只要互不侵犯各自的最后底线，彼此之间获得的利益多一点少一点都没关系，因为他们最终的目的总是高度重合，毫不意外。

“那就请多关照了。”羽生结弦也回礼道。

又过几分钟，金博洋吃饱喝足，感激地向羽生结弦说：“今天谢谢你请客啦，下次换我请客。”

“客气了，应该的。”羽生结弦淡淡说，看着向他微笑着的金博洋，也许是今天受到了某些刺激，他皱着眉看着对方一会，心里居然忽然冒出来一个念头——我跟他为什么要这么客气？

明明一起吃过多少次饭了，也不是完全的陌生人，怎么还是这么客气？

羽生结弦又想起金博洋今天跟自己秘书打电话联系的样子——为什么对别人可以表现这么多的表情，这么生动又有趣，对我却总是这么疏远又刻意呢？

羽生结弦觉得自己有点疯了，今天怎么会在意这种问题？明明以前也不在意的啊。

明明以前也从来不关心这些。

果然还是因为妈妈送车的那件事吗？……还是因为他今天见到了一个不一样的金博洋——眼前的青年充满朝气又阳光，温顺的头发让对方看起来非常乖巧又柔软，有点像一只毛绒绒的小动物，尤其是对方笑起来的时候，笑着露出可爱的小虎牙，就这么对着他笑，窗外的阳光透进来，洒落在金博洋身上，显得这么美好又明亮。

很少见过这样的博洋呢……

没有疏离的感觉，可以靠近的感觉。

这种笑容，是他可以永远见到的吗？

“羽生，你怎么了？”金博洋略带疑惑的话将一时恍惚的羽生结弦拉了回来，羽生结弦连忙佯装咳嗽几声掩饰过去。

今天有点不对劲……是不是应该看看医生？羽生结弦想。

得赶紧转移注意力，羽生结弦故作镇定地将几乎黏在金博洋身上的目光收回来，换了个话题道：“……没事。我就是在想博洋今天下午会做些什么。”

说完之后羽生结弦就后悔了——我为什么要在意他今天下午要做什么啊？明明我有会议要开啊。

金博洋稍愣了愣，随即苦恼地长叹一声，撑着下巴转头看向窗外的景色，道：“可能又要去相亲吧。今天回国没有先回家，妈妈一定很生气，觉得我又任性了，然后又说‘都多大了，你得找个人管管你啦’这种话，没办法……”

羽生结弦盯着侧着脸的金博洋发着愣，对方长长的眼睫扑闪扑闪的，像是只蝴蝶飞到了他的心里，有些微痒，他立刻移开视线平复心绪，含糊不清地“嗯”了一声。

后面他后知后觉地反应过来——你“嗯”什么啊“嗯”，人家要去相亲了！你的反应怎么这么冷淡？！

羽生结弦刚想说什么来热情回复，可话到嘴边又被他咽了回去。

博洋要去相亲，跟他有什么关系呢？

对啊，跟他确实没关系，以他们现在的关系，羽生结弦还不至于跟金博洋探讨这个话题，毕竟这是个人私事，各自的选择也无权干涉，他自己不也有着相亲对象吗？

可是，一想到以后会有另外一个人陪在金博洋身边，而那个人不会是他，心里怎么就这么难受呢……

羽生结弦想起来初见那次的金博洋与遥子一同站在一起的画面了——某种一直被他刻意压进心里的情绪如破土的萌芽强势冒了出来，再也掩埋不住，就这么突兀地出现，却又好像久候多时，在他的心里肆意生长。

他想到了一个问题，一个他从来没有认真思考过的问题，就在今天，就在此时此刻，如燃烧的火焰一样灼烧着他的心——

迟早有一天，他们会因为各种因素组建一个家庭，会结婚会有孩子会陪着爱人度过余生，而陪着对方的那个人，不会是他。

没有如果，只有一个结局——那个人不会是他。

为什么呢？因为这不是爱情啊。

所有的问题都没有这个无解的问题来的重要。

金博洋无法知道羽生结弦在此刻想了什么，他只是转过头来，寻常地问：“你下午应该有会议要开吧？我记得你之前的安排也是这样的……羽生？羽生？”

羽生结弦缓过神来，循着声音看向一脸担忧的金博洋，像是才找回自己的声音：“啊，我啊……”

“可能去看看医生吧，我觉得我病了。”

我好像变得不对劲了——因为你。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 柚子：我病了，我不对劲了，你要负责(｀ﾍ´)=3  
> 天天：？？？  
> 爱情从美貌开始哈哈哈哈哈


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 依旧是喜闻乐见的发展～

05.

『无敌是多么寂寞。』

辛辛苦苦忙忙碌碌勤勤恳恳工作了几个星期，终于等来了心心念念的月底休假，秘书将手头的工作全都按时完成了之后，看了看手上的腕表算着下班时间，按捺住心里的激动，调整好面上的表情，端着咖啡走到办公室门前，一脸严肃地敲了敲门。

“请进。”

羽生结弦的声音从里头传过来，得到许可的秘书随即推开了门，发现里面的人果不其然还坐在办公桌前签着文件，一个下午好似就坐在这里，像是就这样定在椅子上，一动都不动，她无奈地小幅度摇了摇头，见怪不怪，上前将手上的咖啡送到羽生结弦手边。

“先生，您要的咖啡。”秘书站在一旁道。

“好，谢谢。”羽生结弦头也不抬地说完了之后将手边一份文件递给秘书，“这份文件你看一下，问题很多，拿去再作修改。”

“……是。”啊，意料之中，又多了一份额外的工作，又要拖延下班时间了……秘书心里顿时有些低落，但不敢在羽生结弦面前表现出来，只能低低应了一声以作回复。

“这几份合同，细节没有把关好，打回去修改，下次不要再将这种有问题的合同交给我。”

秘书面上微笑，内心流着泪：“好的，先生。”

“公关部的季度报告怎么还没有交上来？没有效率的工作只会产生无尽的负担，告诉公司所有人，以后没有在规定时间完成工作，后果自负。”

秘书面上镇定，内心抓狂哀嚎，“明白，先生。”

羽生结弦继续说：“财务部自行许可的这笔支出没有向我及时汇报，让他们明天派人过来跟我解释一下。”

秘书：“嗯……”

“之前打下去的第23号文件还没有改完吗？人力资源部新定下的规章制度施行情况怎么样？跟YJ合作的项目签定时间定下了吗？”

秘书：“呃……”

羽生结弦说完一段话又接着说另一段话，把工作交待完毕之后终于抬起头开始休息，拿起手边的咖啡喝了一口，这才发现过来秘书似乎有些不对劲，皱眉问道：“你怎么了？”

秘书：“没……”

羽生结弦不太相信秘书没事，他想了想，觉得自己刚刚布置下去的任务确实增加了对方的工作负担，万年工作狂终于有意识到自己很魔鬼的一天，他缓和着不苟言笑的表情，叹道：“有事就说，我不会为难你的。”

“不不不，先生，我没事，真的，我可以按时完成任务的！”秘书有些害怕难得在工作时间显得“温柔”的羽生结弦，生怕向来敬业的总裁大人为自己不积极的态度生气，连忙摆手否认道。

羽生结弦看着秘书的小表情，忽而温声说：“到底怎么了？有事不要瞒着我。”

秘书受宠若惊地摇摇头：“谢谢先生关心，真的没事……”

天啊，今天的总裁怎么这么奇怪？他以前不会在意这些事的啊。

虽然她总觉得羽生结弦最近很不对劲，工作的时候好像比以前更加勤奋刻苦用功努力，像是要把所有的精力都投到事业上，极力地逃避其他干扰因素，虽然她在CT集团工作的时间也不是很长，但她从来没有见过这样的羽生结弦——怎么说，以前的羽生结弦难得闲来无事还会去找金博洋约个饭打个球游个泳什么的，但这几个星期的羽生结弦居然没有联系过金博洋，一门心思全扑在工作上，可谓是两耳不闻窗外事，一心只走赚钱路。

每当秘书看着羽生结弦想要就这个问题问些什么的时候，总觉得对方浑身上下都散发着一种“怕一时儿女情长，耽误自己的宏图伟业”的禁欲气息。

她不禁想起金博洋回国的那天下午，羽生结弦跟她的那段对话——

恍惚中的羽生结弦：“下午的会议推迟吧，我觉得我需要看个医生。”

一头雾水的秘书：“？您生病了吗？哪里不舒服？”

茫然中的羽生结弦：“身体不痛，但总感觉哪里很奇怪。帮我找个心理医生？”

大吃一惊的秘书：“……您可别吓我啊。”

清醒中的羽生结弦：“算了，可能是工作量不够，一时想太多，会议照常进行吧。”

自那天以后，羽生结弦就开始变得很不对劲——

工作的时候会时不时想“今天吃什么”；休息的时候会想“还是工作要紧”；点开手机看着联系人会想“我为什么要联系他”；不看手机的时候又想“我为什么不联系他”；签文件的时候想“他现在在做什么”；签完了又想“他怎么总在我脑海里转悠”；开会的时候想“今天他有空吗”；开完会的时候又想“我为什么要想这个问题啊”；为了回归正常的工作生活刻意不去打扰对方；但想着事业又情不自禁地开始想去打扰某人，在放飞自我的边缘上来回蹦迪，最终还是理智占据了上方，一头扎进理想中的雄图伟业里不想自拔，又开始燃烧着自己的工作热情，让整个公司的效率又提高了十倍不止。

所以并不是公司的人工作效率不高，而是羽生结弦自己把工作效率按在了火箭上，企图一飞冲天，征服宇宙。

我的心思只能放在事业上！——来自羽生·勤奋工作·热爱事业·总裁。

这就导致了公司众人有苦说不出、拼命加班也完成不了总裁大人“一时兴起”布置下去各种任务，明明今天下班之后就可以享受月底的假期了，求求总裁先生休息休息，放过我们吧！

奈何拉不住的羽生结弦犹如一匹脱缰的野马，在这一片自己开垦出来的、金子铺就的、金灿灿的草原上肆意奔跑，没有什么能够阻挡，他对金钱的向往！

无敌是多么寂寞，然而拥有金钱的羽生结弦看上去一点都不寂寞。

然而事实并非如此——有的人看上去镇定自若，实际上脑海胡思乱想，俗称表面稳得一批，实际慌得不行。

持续性、高强度的工作完全压不住不断浮现在羽生结弦脑海里的某个人的样子……连带着记忆里初见的模样也一同翻涌上来：那一天在人群中笔直站立着的他；谈话后碰杯时爽快饮尽酒液的他；被夜色月光眷顾着的他；浑身湿透乖巧地披着浴巾看着自己的他；谈生意时自信耀眼的他；坚定目标毫不迟疑做决策的他；偶然见到的、认真工作的他；总对人笑得灿烂的他；跟自己合作时眼里闪着狡黠的光的他；被光柔和了眉眼异常温柔的他……

好久没有见到博洋了，他在做什么呢？

……啊啊，这种想法又来了！怎么回事！

简直“糟糕透顶”！

一停下工作就惯例开始胡思乱想的羽生结弦突然从椅子上蹦了起来，万分苦恼地扶着额捶着自己的大腿试图让自己清醒过来，接着拿起杯子将剩下的咖啡一饮而尽，试图让自己冷静下来。

“……”在一旁围观的秘书错愕地愣在原地。

艾玛，总裁大人是不是工作压力太大了，最近怎么这么不正常？？

羽生结弦瞥了一眼旁边眼神复杂的秘书，有些尴尬地摆摆手说：“我没事……”

谁知一个慌张摆手就把咖啡杯给打碎了。

羽生结弦：“……”

秘书：“……”

总裁，你不用这么激动的，真的。

羽生结弦佯装咳嗽几声维持面上的淡然，眼神飘忽不定，无意间看了一眼旁边放着的日历，转移话题说：“……原来已经到月底了啊，是不是要放假了？”

秘书听罢像是看见了曙光一样，眼神发亮，克制住自己内心的狂喜，点头道：“是的是的……”

“最近大家一直在加班加点工作，确实应该好好休息……”羽生结弦又犹豫了一会，“可是……”

秘书赶紧阻止羽生结弦随时爆发工作热情，立刻道：“先生，我认为你最近压力太大，非常需要休息。”

羽生结弦想说他不是因为工作压力太大，而是因为想某人想的太多……但这种原因怎么好意思说出口，他也就默认了压力太大这种解释，沉吟一会赞同道：“说的不错，我应该要休息一下。”

于是他开始回想，以前他想要休息的时候都会做些什么——

约金博洋吃饭打球健身游泳打游戏谈生意……

……不，不行！

这样不妥，这样不行。

不能再想那个人了！还想不想认真工作了？！

不过，这么久了，那个人也没有联系过他呢。

羽生结弦捂着脸认命地叹了口气，挥手让秘书离开，“算了，我自己把这些工作做完吧，你可以下班了。”

“啊？”秘书茫然无措，“先生……”

“难得的假期，去跟你的男朋友好好约会吧。”羽生结弦抬手看了一眼手腕上的腕表，淡淡道。

秘书愣了许久才反应过来，她面前的羽生结弦却早已经起身披过外套长腿一迈出了办公室，这让她劝也不是说也不是，但她心里也着实不想再加班，她先出去找人清理了办公室地面上的杯子碎片，随后转身出去跟着羽生结弦。

羽生结弦站在办公室外的走廊上，看着落地窗外的城市，临近傍晚，黄昏与夜幕在高楼大厦之间相互交接融合，形成一道美丽的风景，再过不久，这座城市就会灯火通明，彻夜明亮，看上去永远繁华璀璨且风光无限。

他站在高处，眼前这一切仿佛为他所有，多少人梦寐以求的东西，他都凭自己的能力得到过了。

可是，为什么总觉得心里头某处一直空荡荡的呢？

羽生结弦向身后秘书摆了摆手，示意对方不用跟着她，他看着缓慢下沉的夕阳，轻声地说：“去跟你的亲人、爱人与朋友们一同享受夜晚吧。”

 

秘书知道羽生结弦不想被人打扰，听从地“应”了一声，临走前看了羽生结弦挺拔的背影一眼，总觉得眼前这个人看起来莫名地孤单又落寞。

可能是一个人太久了，终于感受到孤独了吧。

 

秘书离开后很长一段时间，羽生结弦一直站在走廊处思考人生与自己的未来。

……好吧，50％的时间都在想某个人，他承认了。

羽生结弦手撑着栏杆看着光一点一点地沉没下去，头顶上的灯随即亮起来，他才转身看向身后逐渐变得空阔的公司，难得的月底假期，许多人都早早下班或回家或狂欢了，只留他一个人在这里做个思考者。

他也要放假了——进公司当了这么多年的高层管理，也没什么时间让他彻底放松好好休息。长时间工作带来的身体负荷让他最近也疲惫了不少，羽生结弦狠狠地掐了掐眉心让自己缓过神来，随即摸出手机，下意识地想要联系某个人。

这个动作实在太过熟练了，熟练到几乎是下意识的动作，他愣了许久。

说起来，金博洋确是他在商界里为数不多的合得来的朋友兼合作对象，除去金博洋出国的那次，这么长时间都不见对方的情况也是少见，确实有点不习惯。

习惯可以改变很多东西，也可以改变一个人。

好朋友的话，这几天连一个问候信息都没有发过给对方，说不过去吧？

打开信息界面，指尖点着对话框，打出一句话，到底发不发？

羽生结弦第一次犹豫了——居然为这件事情。

片刻后他咬牙按下发送键——发就发，他一个大男人，为什么要怕这种事情！

于是一条信息就这么发出去了：

[晚上有空吗？一起吃个饭？]

发完之后，五分钟过去了，对方没有回复，二十分钟过去了，依旧没有回复。羽生结弦开始后悔了，想撤回了，总觉得金博洋不回的信息都特别令人难堪——没有回音的事情总是令人忐忑。

原来做一些没有把握的事情，是难受的滋味。很少有什么人让羽生结弦在面对他时变得这么没有自信又慌乱，金博洋是第一个。

这种莫名其妙被牵扯的情绪，真是奇怪啊。

羽生结弦自嘲地笑了笑，随即将手机放进口袋里，不再期待什么也不再傻傻地等回复信息，他转身回了一趟办公室，打算开车回家跟家里人好好吃一顿饭然后再睡一觉，明天就是周末，他还可以窝在家里打个游戏，这个安排挺好的。

可当他来到停车场，坐进驾驶座里刚碰到方向盘的时候，拿出来的手机却震动了一下，示意有信息过来。

羽生结弦心里跳了一下，拿过手机点开来一看，居然是金博洋的回复信息。

羽生结弦冰冷的表情像是终于松动了一般，他没有掩饰有些高兴的情绪，但在点开信息看了一遍之后，他的笑容渐渐凝固在脸上，逐渐消失，变了脸色。

金博洋：[呃，今天没有空，抱歉啊，我在相亲来着，改天再请你！]

一种难以言喻的气愤涌上羽生结弦心头，他紧紧地盯着信息上的“相亲”而已，重重地“哼”了一声表示不满，将无辜的手机丢到了一边。

如果用更通俗的话来为此说明，羽生结弦的反应明显就是在说：我等你的回复等了三十分钟，你居然跟我说你在相亲？

虽然理智告诉他这完全不怪金博洋，金博洋相亲也完全不关他的事，但在情感上羽生结弦决定要生气。

明明以前不是这样的——以前，博洋的时间总能为他而留，而不是像现在这样，对方的一切都跟他没有关系。

博洋今天要跟别人吃烛光晚餐吗？虽然轮不到他管，但还是不想允许哦！

羽生结弦抿着唇捶着方向盘，警告自己不能这么情绪化，但忍一时越想越气，退一步越想越亏，他忍不住地拿回手机，打了一个电话给秘书。

“五分钟，我要知道金博洋现在在哪里，查到后位置发我手机上。”

 

回复完信息，又过了半个小时，金博洋正对着餐桌另一端的女士强颜欢笑，却在暗自盘算着怎么搞砸这次相亲，他心里确实是一万个、两万个不愿意，但迫于家里人向他施加的催婚压力，实在没有办法才勉强应了一次见面。

那这次相亲肯定是不能成的，但做人不能太绝，总不能上来就对这姑娘说“我们两八字不合天生无缘干一杯酒从此就好聚好散”吧，他不要面子但好歹也要给人家姑娘面子啊。

哎，好烦，人为什么要结婚成家，一心向着事业不好吗？有钱又快乐不就完事了吗？

金博洋正胡思乱想着，突然觉得有些口渴，随意地拿过旁边的玻璃杯就着白开水喝了起来，喝着喝着他眼尖地发现对面好像走过来一个人，那个人走姿特别好看，走路就像在走秀，人也特别眼熟，沉着脸正向他走来——

看清楚来人后，正在喝水的金博洋差点被自己给呛死，他一脸懵地看着走到他身边的羽生结弦，吓了一跳，结巴道：“你你、你怎么来了？”

相亲这种事情，被熟悉的人看见——尤其是被羽生结弦看见，金博洋真的觉得非常尴尬，是那种公开处刑的尴尬，是那种想把自己就地埋起来的尴尬。

羽生结弦淡淡地瞥了金博洋一眼，又看了看金博洋对面坐着的女士，轻轻吐出两个字：“路过。”

……路过就路过，你表情这么凶干什么啊？！看上去是来打架的吧？！

“是、是吗……那……”金博洋不知该说什么好，还在组织着语言，却发现羽生结弦直接就在他旁边的那张桌坐了下来。

从容不迫的羽生总裁向一脸茫然的两个人微微一笑：“顺便坐在这里用餐，不介意吧？”

金博洋听罢环顾这家因价格昂贵而没什么人来的餐厅，整个餐厅摆了二十几张餐桌，有的是地方坐着就餐，可羽生结弦偏偏就坐在他旁边的这张桌，毫不客气。

他想干嘛？他想干嘛？金博洋不是很懂这样的发展，他第一次觉得面前的羽生结弦好陌生。

是不是有什么事情在他不知道的时候，已经改变了呢？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 蠢萌总裁，在线变傻。


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章就很狗血～

06.

『原来金钱并不是无所不能的，它买不到今晚的月色。』

窗外夜幕星河，城市繁华喧闹，高楼大厦之下车水马龙迷离晃眼，亮光交叠汇聚重合成一道华丽景色，站在高处俯视，让人不由自主地萌生渴望，想让这一切尽数落在掌中，让其属于自己。

夜色多撩人，恰逢美酒佳人相配。

“你好，我是羽生结弦。幸会。”

羽生结弦在落座之前向金博洋对面的顾小姐略一欠身礼貌问好，随即坐下来，看了金博洋一眼，露出一个真诚的微笑。

几分钟后，上菜完毕，侍应者鞠躬退下。羽生结弦瞥了一眼窗外的夜色，慢条斯理地举起盛着浅层酒液的高脚杯，目光随即落在旁边的金博洋身上，随意抿了一小口红酒，随后视线一转，无意间瞄到金博洋对面安静坐着的女士，挑了挑眉，又抿了一小口酒。

这酒，挺苦。羽生结弦莫名地想。

坐在旁边桌的金博洋面上镇定，内心爆炸，抿着唇自认尴尬，他垂着眼思考着，不自觉地捏紧了手里的手机，看架势，恨不得当场捏碎。

说真的，见过不少相亲对象，金博洋这还是头一次被人这样围观，这种事本身就不是什么令他高兴的事，而且围观他的人居然是羽生结弦，这简直太奇幻了。

哪个现任总裁能这么闲来无事过来围观这个啊？！不用工作吗不用赚钱吗？分分钟几百万上下的生意不管啦？！为什么偏偏坐他旁边啊，这让他这么继续下去？！

奇怪又尴尬的气氛跟着冷气蔓延开来，紧紧地围绕在三个人的身边，感觉有点冷。

一直在对面安安静静坐着的顾小姐像是终于收回了脸上的诧异表情，她看了看面前一副假笑的金博洋，又看了看旁边认认真真就餐的羽生结弦，她一个富商之女，自然知道眼前这两个人的关系，也听过一些传闻，只是耳闻不能确定，一时之间在脑海里蹦出来的想法千奇百怪，忍不住浮想联翩，脑补了什么惊天八卦后她难以置信地又看了看他们两个人，随后向金博洋示意问道：

“请问，这……这是怎么一回事？”

你问我，我也不知道发生了什么事啊……金博洋颇为头疼地扶额道：“没事……他就是过来吃个饭……吧……”

说完以后两个人心情复杂地看着对方，竟然能同步分析出彼此的想法——

有第三个人在这里，这还怎么相下去啊？

其实在羽生结弦来之前，金博洋就已经在跟相亲对象的短暂谈话中猜出来这位顾小姐与他一样，都是极不情愿来相亲的，而且对方似乎还隐约透露她已经有喜欢的人了，只是还没表白，金博洋着实松了一口气，确认自己这次可以全身而退了。

可本想着一起吃顿饭，再聊一会，最后再挑明自己的意图达成好聚好散的标准结局，以便给各自的父母亲一个交待，结果半路杀出个羽生结弦，硬生生地将气氛搞得越来越奇怪了。

本来不会发生什么剧情，这么一来，竟搞得像什么相亲修罗场似的，奇奇怪怪的——力争在三个人的电影里当主角的羽生结弦给自己加了一场戏，这让他们怎么解释收场？

不过金博洋后知后觉反应过来，他没必要这么忐忑啊，跟羽生结弦解释清楚不就好了吗？又不是瞒着羽生结弦做了什么错事，自己怎么突然心虚起来？

再说了，羽生结弦又不是特意因为他才过来这里吃饭，也不会因为自己相亲而闹什么别扭，毕竟他们两个人一直以来都没有别的什么关系，没必要纠结这种感情问题吧？

至于对方为什么看上去心情这么不好，可能是最近有什么项目不甚顺利？金博洋这么猜测着想，突然想到他也很久没见到羽生结弦了，本来想着等忙完了公务再请对方吃饭，结果今天被稀里糊涂地安排了一场相亲，计划都打乱了。

当时看见羽生结弦主动发过来的信息时，还挺高兴的，本来还想着带人一起去试试上次那家餐厅的新品，可结果……金博洋叹了口气。

顾小姐愣了许久，看着金博洋，八卦之心忽然燃烧起来，问道：“看起来，金总跟羽生先生关系不错？”

金博洋不假思索地说：“是啊，大家都是好朋友嘛。”

“真好。”顾小姐随之像是想起什么似的，感叹道，“我也有个好朋友呢……她真的特别好。”

刚放下刀叉的羽生结弦听到金博洋这句话后表情一动，微妙地挑起眉看了金博洋一眼。

金博洋以为羽生结弦这个动作是在表示对这个关系定位很是赞同，便转过头去，无意笑道：“我们一直都是很好的朋友，好兄弟，对吧？”

羽生结弦：“……”

他有点讨厌这个说法，不知道为什么。虽然有点介意，但羽生结弦还是含糊不清地“呃”了一句，并不多说，也不知道是同意还是反对。

起码，在商界利益往来的人际交往中，对他们这样的人来说，身边能真正挂上“好朋友”这种关系定位的人也不多吧。

起码相处了这么久，在金博洋心里，羽生结弦也该有这么一点点、一点点不一样？

这个好朋友当中的“好”字，说不定真的很不一样吧？

四舍五入，就当他们关系不一般、很亲密吧。

这么想着的羽生结弦细嚼慢咽地吃完了，一脸平静地拿过手巾擦拭着双手，目光一移，发现旁边的金博洋与顾小姐正同步地看着自己，看着他的眼神里仿若写满了“吃完了吧？喝足了吧？什么时候走？”的关切与急迫，仿佛自己此刻就是个大电灯泡，待着这里极其碍眼。

当然，这是羽生结弦自己脑补的，事实上那两个人完全没这想法，他们只是单纯地在围观羽生结弦用餐——毕竟能看着俊秀好看的CT总裁吃饭也是件挺让人艳羡、幸福的事情。

“……”过度脑补的羽生结弦眼皮一跳，想着这两个人的眼神是想让自己赶紧离开好继续谈情说爱是吧？

嫌我多余？嗯？

想要继续二人约会？做梦！

他今个就继续坐在这里不走了，他这个电灯泡今天就要在这里发光发热，羽生结弦招来侍应员，指点几下，给他们三个人点了几份水果甜品，顺便用威胁的眼神示意那两个人今天就别想走了，今天就留在这里陪他这个“大电灯泡”过夜！

“……”刚想要散会的金博洋与顾小姐盯着不一会儿就端在面前的各色甜点，心情更复杂了。

他想干嘛？他想干嘛？金博洋恍惚又茫然，举头望天花板，低头想回家。

羽生今天到底怎么了？？金博洋百思不得其解，怎么变得这么霸道又奇怪？

金博洋真想问羽生结弦，问他为什么这么紧张啊？人家有喜欢的人好不好？我们在一起不会有好结果的，强扭的瓜不甜的！他担心什么啦！

可是……羽生怎么会在意这种事情呢？金博洋又更迷茫了，在他的印象里，羽生从来不会关心这些感情问题啊，毕竟他要跟谁相亲、要跟谁交往、要跟谁结婚，统统与羽生结弦没有关系啊。

金博洋不由得想起他跟羽生结弦之前的那些绯闻，一个近乎荒诞的念头忽然翻上脑海——难不成羽生因为他相亲而吃醋？开什么国际玩笑啊，做梦也要讲讲分寸，这怎么可能呢，他心里清楚，羽生对自己没那个意思，他这么自作多情做什么？

羽生结弦这么优秀出众的一个人，是他曾经遥不可及的目标与追求，多少仰慕者追求者等着跟羽生结弦并肩为伴，而自己曾经也只是这些仰慕者中的一个渺小的存在而已，对方怎么会特意在乎自己的这些事？他在痴心妄想什么呢。

还是不要想太多了。

想到这些的时候，金博洋心里有一种说不明白、尚未明晰的感觉，一直缠绕着他的心绪，挥之不去，觉得莫名难受，他赶紧将这种苦涩甩了出去，又想了想别的猜测。

嗯……还是说羽生结弦其实是来监督他们两个的相亲进度的？其实是为了阻止他们过早结束？其实是在良苦用心地帮他们促成这场约会？

……这么想想，这个解释比起前面的猜想明显更合理啊！

毕竟羽生结弦比金博洋年长一点，很多时候倒更像个兄长，到了年纪确实容易不自觉地替自己看重的后辈操心，金博洋适婚年龄到了，作为兄长的羽生结弦关心关心他的感情问题也很正常。

啊，差点就误会羽生的心思了。转回脑回路的金博洋想明白过后，带着一丝感激地看向羽生结弦，向对方眨眨眼，以示自己体会到了对方的好意，非常感谢。

不知不觉地贴上“长辈的关怀”、“哥哥的关心”、“好朋友的用心良苦”等标签的羽生结弦不明所以，脑海里闪过无数个大写加粗的问号，他看不懂金博洋这到底什么意思。

顾小姐也不知道对面两个人发生了什么，只能安静地低头吃着羽生结弦请客的甜品——虽然有点摸不着头脑，但能被传闻雷厉风行的羽生总裁请一次客，也是不错的体验呢。

她小口地吃着布丁，意外地发现自己包里的手机开始震动起来，顾小姐拿过手机点开新信息，定睛一看，顿时脸色一变。

遭了——

金博洋敏锐地发现对面的人忽然变了脸色，转过视线，关心地问道：“怎么了？”

“呃……我……”顾小姐不知该怎么解释，只能支支吾吾地说了几句，起身匆忙道，“我突然有事，抱歉，我先走了——”

“诶，等一等，我送你吧！”看着几乎要逃离出去的顾小姐，金博洋连忙抓起放在椅背上的西装外套就要追上去，羽生结弦诧异一下，见状也迅速跟了过去。

不曾想下一秒，一个极其眼熟的人从门口顺着铺地的红毯直径走了进来，气势汹汹地直接挡在了顾小姐面前，随即也让三个人愣在了原地。

到这里就餐的其他人听到声音，都好奇地看过来围观。

顾小姐强颜欢笑地向来人打了个招呼，有些害怕地退后了一步，“遥子……”

金博洋跟羽生结弦同步怔了片刻，也跟着打了个招呼：“遥子小姐……”

“你为什么要瞒着我去跟别人相亲？！”

遥子对着顾小姐，小脸微红，杏眼含怒，看起来像是在生气，正想再说些什么，随即却在看见了羽生结弦与金博洋后错愕许久，忽然觉得现在的场面极其玄幻——

她眼眶微红，停下自己心里头的委屈，喃喃地问离她最近的顾小姐，说：“这……你、你今天是跟……他们相亲？”

顾小姐想捂着脸偏过头去，不想说话，但她还是认错一般乖巧地看着遥子。

她说：“我没有瞒着你，遥子，我本来是想跟家里人说清楚的，可惜还没来得及——”

遥子没反应过来，不解道：“说、说什么？”

顾小姐却微笑着看着遥子，终于下定决心地说：“对我来说，一件非常重要的事。”

一旁的金博洋却忽而想起了之前与她的对话里的某个细节——

呃，完了，这下可精彩了。金博洋想。

让我们来捋捋现场这几条关系线：

金博洋根据想起来的某个细节，在短短几秒中推测出来顾小姐喜欢却还没有向之表白的人竟然是遥子；而遥子与金博洋因为那场落水而相识成为朋友，她也曾经对他袒露过自己的心思，曾经以为自己喜欢的是羽生结弦，还以为自己在那天对金博洋动了心，可她心里似乎早就住了人，这么一看，居然是这样……

现在这情形，这是什么“惊世骇俗”的名场面啊！

她喜欢她，她曾经喜欢他，他以为她喜欢他，他其实不喜欢她，原来她真的喜欢她？！

那他跟那个他之间的关系是……？

四个人面面相觑，四脸懵懵。

在现场唯一知道真相的金博洋看着紧盯着他的遥子与顾小姐，第一次被这种狗血的场面给吓到了，完全不知所措，手心竟紧张地冒出了汗，他脑子一发热，意识一下子变得有些模糊，已然不知道自己该想些什么、做些什么。

遥子倒觉得羽生结弦与金博洋一起出现在这里耐人寻味，她喜欢的人居然跟她的前任暗恋对象与前任心动对象都在这里，不禁纳闷道：“请问羽生先生与金先生……”

脑子不清醒的金博洋看了一眼满是爱意看着遥子的顾小姐，转身一把精准抓住身后还一头雾水的羽生结弦的手腕，向两位女士施了一个礼，匆匆说了一句：“我、我们路过来着，只是路过而已，我们就先走了！你们继续！”

说罢立刻拉着羽生结弦一同不顾形象地跑了出去，像风一样，毫不迟疑。

在众目睽睽之下，踏着红毯牵手而去，竟像一场落跑的私奔。

 

从高级餐厅跑出来，暂时忘了自己还有车留在停车场里，金博洋一路拉着羽生结弦跑到外头的河岸边上才停了下来，两个人都气喘吁吁的，喘着气看着对方，身上的西装外套还没批好，与以前比起来，稍显狼狈。

他们对视了一会，蓦地发笑，也不知道到底是哪种好玩的事情终于逗乐了自己，反正有人陪着，总是很有意思。随后他们一同靠在河岸边的石栏上，听着海浪声缓着气休息。

天上的星星不说话，他们也不开口。

而他们第一次在这样的夜晚“流浪”，莫名其妙的逃跑，莫名其妙的停留。

温柔静谧的夜色下，银白色的月亮落印在长河上，与缠绵翻涌的暗色浪花一同交织相融，远处的万家灯火璨若星河，昏暗草丛处传来的隐约虫鸣夹杂着天边闪烁的绚丽光彩，竟混合出明暗交汇的浪漫与难得轻松的安逸，足以心生欢喜。

难得一见的夜晚，难得一见的月色。

河岸另一边种着的一排樱花树静静地落着细小轻软的花瓣，纷纷扬扬，落在行人稀少的街道上，烂漫至极。

羽生结弦跟金博洋一起看着天上明晃晃的月亮，仿佛被此处月光洗礼了一般，心境与气息逐渐地平复下来。

以前他们都是一个人居高临下地看着这座城市的夜景，很少见过这样的城市——俯视着看，渴望征服；平视着看，渴望拥有。

他们已经尽可能地得到了所有想要的东西，几乎唾手可得。在他们眼里，城市是堆积起来的财富，楼房是层叠而生的利润，河流与桥梁是运输的通道，月亮与星星是可以用钱造出来的。

世界上很多东西都可以用金钱进行买卖交易，物品也好，人心也罢，似乎没有用钱买不到的。

既然如此，再多再美的东西也就提不起他们的兴趣，几百万的豪车，几克拉的钻石，豪宅别墅，巨轮岛屿，在他们眼里都差不多，不够特殊。

而这一个意外收获的夜晚，似乎足够特别。

羽生结弦转头看身边的金博洋，看着对方明亮的眼瞳与柔软的侧脸，也许是这样的夜晚太过美妙，让他的心头忽的一暖。

他整理着自己的着装，转头看了金博洋一会，先问他：“看起来，博洋早就知道了遥子与那位顾小姐的事情？”

“没有啊，”金博洋看着下面平缓的河流说，“刚刚猜出来的。”

“顾小姐要说的事情是什么呢？”羽生结弦好奇问。

金博洋却冲羽生结弦调皮地眨眨眼，“你猜？”

毫不知情的羽生结弦当然猜不出来，他摇摇头说：“不知道呢。”

“反正是，很重要的事。”金博洋淡淡笑道，心里叹息一声，随后又转了话题，有些不好意思地问，“羽生，你怎么不先问我为什么要拉着你跑出来？”

“啊，没来得及反应……你跑我就跟着跑了，没有想过为什么呢。”羽生结弦眯着眼睛笑起来。

“其实我也是脑子发热才突然……”

他转头示意金博洋看河岸边的风景，说：“现在我知道了，博洋是带我来看今夜的月色的，对吧？”

金博洋心下一动，虽然他并不特别明白羽生结弦为什么打断他的话，但他不想现在去问个清楚，他偏过头去不看羽生结弦，只盯着投在河上的单薄月光发愣，忽然又觉得其实眼前这一切似乎也没有想象中的那样好看。

后来他才知道，有些风景只有有人陪着看，才会特别漂亮的。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 她爱着她，她爱过他，他想爱他23333


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本文纯属虚构，各位看着玩看着开心就好～

07.

『最好让全世界都知道他们关系不一般。』

夜色越深沉，晚风越寒凉，在河岸边寒意更甚，金博洋被凉风一吹不由得打了个冷颤，他摸出手机点开屏幕一看，时间不早也不晚，刚想着接下来要做什么。

下一秒手机一震动，一通电话打过来，看清联系人是妈妈后金博洋心一紧，想必是来询问相亲情况的，他叹气一声，转身向羽生结弦示意自己接个电话，随即走远了些才接通。

羽生结弦点点头，转头假装继续看风景，其实心里好奇的要命。

接通电话，金博洋做好心理准备，率先开口道：“喂，妈。”

金母说：“今晚怎么样啊？有没有着落？”

金博洋脸上纠结了一会，不知道该怎么跟金母解释他遇上了相亲修罗场：他的相亲对象有喜欢的人，他的合作伙伴跑过来围观，他的朋友过来找他的相亲对象，后来发现他的相亲对象喜欢的人就是他的朋友，他的朋友曾经喜欢过他的合作伙伴，而他什么事都没有，反而还拐跑了他的合作伙伴？

#@￥&%$……

被自己绕来绕去搞糊涂的金博洋决定放弃解释这种复杂的关系剧情，直接跟金母道：“人挺好，就是人家姑娘早有喜欢的人了，还没跟家里人解释就被安排了。我就是过去吃顿饭，没发生什么事。”

“哎呀……”金母吃惊道：“那就是又泡汤了？”

虽然很不想听到“又”这个词，搞得自己出现情感危机似的，但金博洋还是同意道：“是啊，所以就别再安排什么相亲给我了，我真的没那个心思，耽误我工作，也耽误人家啊。”

“可你也到年龄了呀，妈妈是着急啊。”金母语气低落道，“这么大个人了，也该找个人照顾自己了，你看看你总是忙着工作，三天两头直知道往公司跑，一天到晚都闷在办公室里，动不动就跑国外去，一点都不顾着家，可把我跟你爸愁的啊，别人家小伙子还知道谈个恋爱让爸妈安心，你呢？什么消息都没有，像样吗？”

“我哪有整天闷在办公室里啊，我也有经常跟朋友吃饭打球健身游泳旅游的好不好……”听完前几句下意识就开始反驳的金博洋说着说着就发现不对劲，停顿了一会，转头看向身后的羽生结弦，对方不明所以地歪了歪头。

诶，他这个朋友是不是就在他旁边来着？

金博洋连忙换了个话题，不想让羽生结弦发现自己在说他，便说：“发生这种事情，大家都不想的嘛，缘分来了自然也就谈了，没有那也不能勉强对不对？”

金母怒其不争地道：“缘分也是可以造出来的呀，有句话不是说，说什么‘你我本无缘，全靠我砸钱’，遇到心动的人就大胆地上啊！无论是精神上的还是物质上的，我跟你爸都会在背后支持你！放心，儿子！”

不，我不放心……我一点都没有心思谈什么恋爱啊！金博洋无语片刻，组织着语言想怎么回复这几句话，孩子长大了，被父母一催，总是烦恼。

金母又道：“真的，遇到有点心动的人也行，多多接触多多交往，总能发现有意思的事。”

方才无意间听到金博洋说话的羽生结弦觉得那几句话似乎有些耳熟，加上金博洋看起来很心虚地看了他一眼，猜测对话可能与他有关？羽生结弦下意识地靠近了一点想要听到更多的话，却听见金博洋坦白道：

“妈，我是真的真的真的真的没有心思搞什么相亲什么恋爱，我压根就没想过这事！以后多半也不会再有了，就这样吧！”

恰好听到这句话的羽生结弦：“……”

冷冷的寒风胡乱地吹着他的头发，听得他心都碎了，啪地一声，惨不忍睹。

上一秒还以为人家对他也有这么一点点、一点点那个意思，结果这一秒直接宣布不可能。

羽生结弦这一个晚上的心情简直可以用一周的天气预报来形容：🌤→⛅→🌥→☁→🌧→⛈。

心突然好痛……羽生结弦暗自神伤。

金母倒不生气，她知道他儿子的脾性，继续劝说道：“哎，年轻人，现在说一套，到以后就说不准咯。都是过来人，妈妈懂你的。”

金博洋胡乱应了一声，心里不以为然。金母又跟他聊了几句，让他早点回家，金博洋答应后便挂了电话，抬头看了看天色，松了一口气，转身对羽生结弦歉意道：“抱歉，刚刚妈妈打电话过来说了一些事。”

不在状态里的羽生结弦摇头道：“没事……没事……”

金博洋没发现哪里不对劲，抬手看了看腕表，觉得是时候该各回各家各找各妈了，他问羽生结弦道：“羽生，今晚你还有安排吗？”

羽生结弦勉强地打起精神，起身欲走，说：“没有。我想回家了。”

“呃，行。”金博洋莫名有些遗憾地应道，觉得似乎是自己耽误了羽生结弦太多时间，实在过意不去，“对不起啊，是我冒失了，以后不会再这样了。”

他是指拉着羽生结弦跑出来这件事，但羽生结弦并没有任何回应。

不会生气了吧？金博洋回想着羽生结弦方才的表情，越想越忐忑。

对他们来说时间就是金钱，这么算下去那损失了多少项目啊，也难怪羽生结弦不甚高兴，他也不好意思再拖着羽生结弦跟他在这里浪费时间。他看着走远了一些的羽生结弦的背影，自顾自地摆了摆手，有些失落地说：“那，有空再会。”

羽生结弦似乎没听到，只远远走了，像是在认真思考什么事情，金博洋也就没有上去打扰他，只停在原地一直看着羽生结弦的背影，像是在目送。

终究还是要分别的，以后应该不会再有这样的夜晚了。

金博洋心里怅然若失，但想想似乎也没什么失落，转过身正打算开车回家，却不曾想过在下一刻，羽生结弦又回头喊住了他。

金博洋不解地回过头，“怎么了？”

终于回过神来的羽生结弦一脸淡定地向他走过去，说：“我刚刚喝酒了。”

“呃？”金博洋没反应过来，发出一声疑惑的单音。

羽生结弦一本正经地说：“开车不喝酒，喝酒不开车。”

金博洋：“……”

见金博洋好像没反应，羽生结弦不知想了些什么，指了指自己，再次一本正经地说：“我醉了啊。”

金博洋：“…………”

羽生结弦比了一个手势，继续一本正经地说：“比平常喝多了这么一点点，真的醉了。”

金博洋：“………………”

你明明才喝了一点点酒！醉个毛线！我信你个鬼！

羽生结弦像是要把戏演到底，脚步一虚，竟然有些摇晃起来，倒真像个醉酒的人一样，吓得金博洋立即上前去扶住他。

“没事吧？”金博洋担忧地问。

羽生结弦靠到金博洋身上，喃喃道：“哎呀，头疼呢……”

“那怎么办？我陪你去医院？”金博洋调整着姿势，着急地问道，却被摇摇晃晃的羽生结弦给顺势抱了个满怀。

一瞬之间，心跳贴合，气息微烫。

为什么我以前不会贪恋你的拥抱呢？

万一以后都没有了……

金博洋忽然觉得这样被抱着有些热，对他们来说，这还是为数不多的亲密拥抱，但他更多的是不知所措，只是一看着对他温和笑着的羽生结弦的脸，顿时又气消了。

……算了，朋友一场，别计较。

羽生结弦又抱了一会，似有些恋恋不舍地放开金博洋，有这么刹那，金博洋觉得羽生结弦看着他的神情变得越来越温柔了，他以为是错觉。

金博洋做了个深呼吸，无奈地转身，示意道：“走呗总裁，送你一趟。”

羽生结弦心情终于好了点，低着头不知在想什么，沉默着跟着金博洋回到了停车场，找到车后坐进了副驾驶座，刚系上安全带，调整着前视镜、看见后面一辆黑色轿车的金博洋突然对他说：“诶，那辆车是你的吧？你不介意……”

羽生结弦听罢无所谓地摆摆手，“没事，就放在这，明天我让司机过来开走，我不缺车。”

现任司机师傅金博洋：“……”

有点缺车金博洋：行吧。

将车开出停车场，行至马路上时，专心开车的金博洋听见羽生结弦问他，“博洋明天有什么打算？”

“照常上班啊。”金博洋习惯性地瞥了一眼腕表，再次看向路前方，握着方向盘，随意地问，“那羽生你呢？”

“我？”羽生结弦稍愣，“我给自己留了一段时间的假期。”

恰好在一个红灯前停了下来，金博洋听罢后用“你竟然放假你居然不上班”的眼神看向羽生结弦，一脸震惊。

怪不得这么得闲过来围观他相亲……放假就是浪，原来如此。

金博洋想明白后，笑自己之前真的不该多想，却有些低落地说：“真遗憾，有一段时间不能一起加班了。”

羽生结弦：“……”

除了一起晚上加班，我们还能有别的浪漫一点的回忆吗？

羽生结弦无可奈何地偏过头去，看着窗外逐渐远去的风景发愣，在心里认命地叹了叹。金博洋则困惑地看了羽生结弦一眼，无法理解对方的反应，终还是转过头来专心开着车。

接下来的路程里两个人似乎各怀心思，都没怎么说话，想说的又不知道该如何开口，只能就此作罢。

模糊不清的某些心思，浅尝辄止的试探也就只能暂时搁浅，等待着最终揭晓的那一天。

*

然而过了几天，几条劲爆的八卦新闻直奔头条，直冲热搜榜首，简直让人大吃一惊，难以置信，男默女泪，见者叹息，闻者称奇，堪称惊世爆料，不狠不要钱。

当那几条新闻传遍公司的时候，金博洋刚从一堆处理完了的文件中解放出来，他疲惫地靠在办公椅上，揉过眉心后喝起咖啡，拿出手机惯例刷了刷股票信息看了看新发过来的几封邮件，权当休息，最后点开微博正打算看看有什么新闻，就听到有人敲门示意。

“请进。”金博洋放下咖啡杯，说。

推门进来的是一身职业装的李香凝，她抱着几份文件，显然是正准备去处理其他事务，但不知为何她又到这边来了，金博洋看着她神秘兮兮地关上了门后向他走过来，一脸疑惑。

“怎么了？”金博洋见她反应，好奇地问道。

李香凝看见金博洋正握着手机，不由得慌张道：“天总，你、你看了最近的新闻了吗？”

金博洋握着手机摆了摆手道：“还没啊，刚准备看。”

“呃……那我得告诉你一个坏消息，”李香凝尴尬地假笑了一下，“你要听吗？”

“那当然得听了，你都走到我面前了。”金博洋说，随即观察着李香凝的表情，摩挲着下巴猜测道，“你刚问我看没看最近的新闻，是不是跟最近的新闻有关？而且你突然来办公室告诉我一个坏消息，说明这个坏消息与新闻有关，所以这个坏新闻是什么？”

“你真的要听吗？”李香凝又问道。

“废话。说！”

李香凝一脸于心不忍地看着金博洋，吐出几个字：“那条新闻说你被羽生总裁甩了。”

金博洋：“？？？”

啊？What？啥？怎么就被甩了？

“什么情况？？”金博洋惊的直起身来，差点摔到冰冷的地板上。

什么玩意？他俩有过开始吗？？

金博洋吓得赶紧点开手机里的微博查看热度最高的几条新闻，看见熟悉的名字，认真仔细地看了起来——

第一条新闻标题是：“关系破裂！CT总裁羽生结弦移情别恋，已与昔日旧爱金博洋形同陌路！”

第二条是：“各寻新欢，各自为乐，CT总裁羽生结弦与YW总裁金博洋原早已分手！”

第三条是：“破镜难重圆！知情人表示已有第三者介入二人感情，分手内幕竟如此让人心碎！”

第四条是：“绝世爱情实为逢场作戏？！爱情专家表示有钱的男人都花心……”

还有几个跟着新闻一块上热搜的热门话题：#被另一方甩了如何尽快摆脱伤痛#、#拥有爱情不如有钱就行#、#走事业路线的男人才够帅#、#有钱养明星无钱养总裁#、#请向正确合法的官宣方式看齐#、#一个破碎的你如何拯救一个破碎的我#、#谈什么恋爱都说赚钱要紧#……

……

金博洋一条条看完后差点现场表演手撕手机，头疼地捂着脸思考人生。

“坏消息是这个新闻已经传遍了整个公司……”李香凝继续补刀。

金博洋：“……”

哦，现在是全世界都知道他被羽生结弦“甩”了是吧。

这到底怎么回事啊？！他们什么都没做好吧？！甩个鬼！这些无聊无趣的八卦新闻一天天尽给他们编故事，直接让他们恋爱分手结婚离婚，明天是不是就得给他们安排个孩子啦？！

以前出现这些绯闻不做公关，是因为这些没有依据胡乱编造的八卦新闻根本不可能长存，他跟羽生结弦确实不是无良媒体报道出来的那种关系，所以无论怎么写都无所谓，虚假且哗然取宠的信息迟早会被世人唾弃加遗忘。

但现在看起来，不阻止这些媒体果然更让他们为所欲为，看看现在这些报道都写了什么玩意，这些报社是彻底放弃求生欲，不想继续活下去了吗？

你们才被甩了！

直接让他们破产！

怒气满值的金博洋拍案而起，差点将手机当场拍碎，吓得李香凝后退一步，拼命地眨着眼。

“让公关部抓紧时间处理这件事，顺便对这几家无事生非的报社发出警告，让他们将这几条新闻都撤下，否则法庭上见。”

“是……是！”李香凝连忙应了下来，点头回应道。

金博洋越想越气，又道：“还有这个无图无真相、说移情别恋包养明星的八卦新闻竟然也敢放出来？派人查一下那个明星究竟是怎么回事，找到了告诉我！”

“好的，天总！”接下任务的李香凝转身就要离去，又被金博洋喊住。

“等下，以后这些新闻都要彻底封杀，不能再出现在我面前！”

李香凝愣了一下，不知道金博洋说的新闻到底是单指这次的“被甩风波”还是所有有关他跟羽生结弦的新闻，但凭她的直觉想，金博洋可能更不想看到前一种新闻，毕竟是羽生结弦跟别人出绯闻，权当金博洋吃醋了——当然，这只是开个玩笑。

虽然大家都在调侃他们两个，但他们怎么可能真的在谈恋爱啦，脑洞不能开太大啊。

被自己逗笑的李香凝摇摇头，退出办公室，转身去做自己的事情去了。

而办公室里的金博洋见李香凝离开，逐渐收回了一副愤懑不平的模样，仿若刚刚只是配合着演了一场戏，随后他镇定自若地坐回办公椅上，指尖点着桌面思考了许久，转身拨出了一个电话。

“最近有一单生意，你有兴趣吗？”

 

而另一边，这几条新闻自然也传遍了整个CT集团，然而放假以后变成阿宅的羽生总裁的假期还没放完，正在别墅里闲得没事干，打游戏中，在看到秘书发给他的这几天新闻截图后，倒是觉得很好笑。

真是人在家中坐，锅从天上来，公关不处理，绯闻两行泪。

“先生，这怎么处理？”秘书在电话那头问道。

握着游戏手柄正玩得正欢的羽生结弦反问道：“那个传闻被我包养的小明星，你见过吗？”

秘书：“……”

这种事应该问总裁您啊！她怎么知道哦！

“我自己都没有见过那位呢，他们拍到了两个模糊的背影就敢放上来，你知道他们想要做什么吗？”羽生结弦看似专心致志地玩着游戏，随意地问。

秘书沉默着思考了一会，说：“出现这种新闻，最简单的处理方法是直接与报社商议，承诺给予相信的封锁信息费用再进行全面的公关处理。”

“这一家报社发出这些新闻，不单单是想让各大平台买他们这些独家，更是想让我花更大的价钱封锁这些消息，从中获利，很常规的套路而已。”羽生结弦无谓地道，“无非是想借这些信息告诉我，无关真假，他们手里确实有点爆料，如果我不花更多的钱买断这些消息，他们就会更加肆无忌惮，最终的目的，是想狠狠地敲诈我一笔。”

“但是呢，事情并没有看起来这么简单。”羽生结弦看着屏幕上闪现出来的“victory ”，丢开游戏手柄接着道，“几家小报社，若不是背后有人撑腰，断不敢发出这些不实的报道。真正想要与我对话的，不是他们，而是背后的人。”

秘书诧异地出声：“这……”

“他们为什么会这么做呢？而且偏偏要拿这种事来报道，你有想过吗？”羽生结弦起身走到落地窗前，按着耳侧的耳机，淡淡道。

“这几年CT势头正盛，在众多的商界竞争对手中，无疑备受关注。”羽生结弦说，“我所做的任何决策，都会被无限放大猜测，甚至于会被过分解读。稍有不慎，都有可能会被对手抓住把柄，从而惹上麻烦，如果不幸被敌家知道的话，还有可能被暗中搞鬼，身败名裂。”

为获得更大的利益，人可以不择手段。

“而我恰好是商业联姻的最佳对象，几乎每个人都想着跟我合作，但我一直没有意向，也从没有站过队，很容易会被夹在中间，被多方曾经的盟友所猜忌。于是有的人就想提前动手，将我的名声直接毁掉，从而影响到集团形象。”羽生结弦说。

“我跟博洋之前的绯闻，其实也是被他们无意地当做了棋子。有的人有意皆此撮合，而有的人有意让我们反目成仇，无论哪种结果，都会有人通过我们之间的关系从而获得利益。因为我们没有感情基础，所以他们可以随意编造，更好拿捏，报社的人只想卖出独家新闻，而他们这些人是想影响我们之间的合作关系，让我们产生猜疑、内讧，使真相更加扑朔迷离，亦真亦假，世人也就任其蒙骗。”

而他跟金博洋最后会不会真的被这些虚假的新闻影响，或者各自拿来做文章不顾对方从中获利，不得而知，但人心难测，谁知道他们下一步会做什么呢？

毕竟他们都是一样的人啊。

最后一句话说完之后，秘书依旧没有说话。羽生结弦不自觉地想着金博洋，忽然微笑起来。

其实在允诺自己放松休息的这一段时间，窝在别墅里独自思考，没有任何公务与杂事困扰，羽生结弦想了很多事情，也询问过心理医生替自己内心的困惑解答，他仔细地分析过自己的某些想法，也认真想过情绪的真实性，虽然还不能完全认可某个事实，但他决定要慢慢地去摸索。

反正总要认清自己的心思的，他不着急。

“可我一点都不想被他们掌控着呢。”羽生结弦提起嘴角道，“他们既然想借这些新闻炒作，不如我替他们加把火。”

他随后向秘书道：“联系几家报社，通知他们以我的名义，来下个月的酒会。”

秘书一惊，“先生，您这是要做什么？”

“不是说我‘移情别恋’吗？嗯？不如让他们自己替我澄清绯闻好了。”羽生结弦眯起眼睛道，又吩咐了几件事后，挂断了与秘书的通话。

他看着外面的蓝天白云，最后无奈地笑了笑，自言自语地说：

“想确认，喜欢一个人的感觉呢。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 其实那个所谓明星…根据04章，其实就是天天啦233  
> 牛哥为什么突然这么明白，是因为他去看心理医生了hhh  
> 天天：我吃我自己的醋233  
> 牛哥：我炒作我自己2333


	8. Chapter 8

08.

『有的人看起来胜券在握，其实对爱情一无所知。』

某一个阳光灿烂的日子，下午2:30分，心理咨询室，放假期间的第二次咨询。

咨询室里穿着白大褂的心理咨询师戈米沙一边抱着记录本一边低头在纸上唰唰写下几个字，继续问坐在沙发上神游的羽生结弦几个问题。

“你最近注意力很难集中，经常性走神？”

羽生结弦答：“嗯，是。在工作的24小时内，我走神的时间已经超过3分钟，平复情绪的时间用了2分钟，还要用1分钟重新回到工作状态，这严重影响了我的日常工作，降低了工作效率，我认为这对我的生活造成了极大的不便。”

“有感觉到身体上有什么不对劲吗？”

“嗯……心跳会莫名地加速，呼吸也会变得艰难，有时候像在发烧，有时候又感觉很冷……”

“呃……还会失眠，会莫名地笑，莫名地感到烦躁，控制不住？”

“没错。在这段时间里，我就像一个失控的机械，没完没了地被另一个距我千里之外的人所影响，我试图让自己摆脱这种影响，但很遗憾效果甚微。”

“你觉得这种影响是好是坏？反感吗？”

“很抱歉，这就是我来这里咨询的原因。换做以前，这种打扰到我工作的因素我都会全部清除掉，但可惜又奇怪的是我这次居然一点都不反感，甚至还有那么一点乐在其中，我从没想过会这样整天想着一个人……呃是的，我确实会因为想一个人而感到开心，但我认为这不对劲。所以我觉得我需要坦然面对这种生病的迹象，那么，请问我这是究竟怎么了？”

戈米沙认真地听完羽生结弦自我陈述的这几条“病状”，紧皱着眉头，思考甚久，才严肃地抬起笔将先前写在记录本上没什么卵用的几条分析一笔勾画掉，再画了几个大叉。

随后戈米沙淡然说：“哦，你只是思春了，恋爱了，完全没出什么大事。”

所以之前羽生结弦来找他的时候为什么要表现得这么严重啊？！！你只是想恋爱了而已不要想的这么病入膏肓好吧？！！

“……”精准捕抓到“思春”与“恋爱”两个词语的羽生结弦听罢有些诧异地指了指自己，“你说的是我吗？”

“废话，都这么明显了都感觉不出来？”戈米沙没好气地收起了记录本，他之前还以为羽生结弦忙着赚钱让自己忙疯了呢，结果居然是因为这个，他吐槽道：“我可以百分百地确定，你真的爱了。”

羽生结弦随即回想了一下，这好像是他第一次对一个人有这种想法与感觉。以前他心动的对象除了金钱就是金钱，从来没特别在意过别的事或人，这几年他的工作与生活都逐渐地稳定下来，不再像刚接手的时候时刻需要自己全身心地投入进去丝毫不敢懈怠。如今也就自然而然地开始考虑别的事，比如找个对象成家立业什么的……

“啊，是吗，没有想到原来是这样呢……”羽生结弦恍然大悟地自言自语。

想到这里的时候，羽生结弦就不受控制地想起某个人，然后抑制不住嘴角的上扬，开始日常的神游，连自己都没发觉有什么不对劲。

倒是让一旁的戈米沙看得一阵“心慌”，只觉得“诡异”非常，虽然他明白，陷入爱河的人都傻里傻气的，智商开始欠费，傻得不忍直视，这是自然现象，莫得办法；但问题就在于，在他的印象里，羽生结弦这个人看上去完全跟‘恋爱’两个字搭不上边啊！

他恨不得冲上去摇醒正在傻笑的羽生结弦，提醒对方注意维护一下自己邪魅霸道冷漠无情的总裁形象——你清醒一点！你忘了你曾经许下的山无棱天地合海枯石烂情缘在的誓言了吗？你一心一意爱的是钱，你怎么可以跟人谈恋爱？！

戈米沙一边幻想着，一边心情复杂地盯着不正常的羽生结弦，他想，就现在这幅样子的羽生结弦，多半是要真的“移情别恋”了。

钱是什么？不赚了，恋爱要紧，爱了爱了。

戈米沙一边大开脑洞，一边为羽生结弦感动落泪。

啊，爱情，神圣的爱情，你挽救了我迷途中的朋友，你让他从永无止境的金钱欲望里挣脱出来，你让他拥抱人世间的光芒与灿烂，你如此伟大，让我们充满希望！

“唰——”

一道强光随即破开虚无与空虚，直照在眼前，耀眼夺目，如同圣光降临，让人沐浴在神赐予的光芒之中，在此刻，是神明的关怀啊！是否是神明听到了他的愿望，从而下达指示？羽生结弦下意识地抬起手遮挡这灿烂华丽的光——

站在落地窗前的戈米沙一用力一把拉开了层叠的蓝色窗帘，让外面的阳光彻底透进来，随后打开窗，呼吸着新鲜空气，精神满满。

抬手维持着遮光姿势的羽生结弦噎了一下，当做没事人一样放下了手。

“所以知道了这个‘病因’，你打算怎么办？”戈米沙用一副“别骗自己了，我懂你”的表情转身看向羽生结弦，饶有兴趣地等着回复。

羽生结弦犹豫了一会，静止在原地，认真严肃庄重地思考了5分钟，羽生结弦说出了自己的答案：  
“我想和他……一起赚钱养家。”

 

“……”戈米沙心里默默吐槽：……这是什么坦诚的情话。他刚想要脱口而出说些什么，但发现羽生结弦似乎正在做什么重要决定，最终还是没有再说话。

说起来，这是他第一次遇到喜欢的人吧。戈米沙想。

而羽生结弦说完以后，心里却有点释然。

他权衡利弊，在脑海里将所有的利益与弊端都计算了一遍，可最终还是败给了记忆里那个人可爱的笑容和开怀一笑时露出来的那颗八重齿……羽生结弦认命地宣布，这让他好心动。

这种心动不是突然而来的，而是久藏于心，百转千回，终于得以坦坦荡荡、光明正大地袒露出来。

不是那种简单的心动……而是想要更深入地、更亲近地触碰那个人的心动；是想要拥有，充分展示着自己对他的潜在占有欲的心动；是想要跟那个人好好地照顾彼此、一起相伴着生活的心动。

他的快乐与惆怅，他的自信与勇气，都会栽在那个人身上。

内心深处的这个秘密若是不曾发现，则永被藏匿，而一经发掘，不拥有则不罢休。

他想要的，还从来没有得不到的，包括心上人。

天之骄子羽生总裁的自信心前所未有地极速膨胀起来，满脑子想着势在必得，生来喜欢挑战的性格让他甚至跃跃欲试——商场得意，情场自然更要得意！

“我想好了。”羽生结弦突然没头没脑地蹦出来一句话，语气坚定地如同向全世界宣誓，把看着人发呆的戈米沙给吓到了。

羽生结弦看向还没来得及说话的戈米沙，握拳给自己加了油，戈米沙觉得他眼里此刻燃烧着两簇象征战斗与征服的熊熊火焰。

“我会努力把他带回家的，请等着我的好消息吧！”

随即戈米沙便目瞪口呆地看着说完话的羽生结弦起身拿起西装外套，潇洒且头也不回地大步从咨询室里离开了。

说起来，戈米沙居然忘了问羽生结弦的意中人是谁……留下他一脸懵然：啊？羽生不向我咨询一下追求套路、不问一下怎么讨心上人欢心吗？？他还只是个28岁了还只会赚钱的普通总裁啊！他还是个没谈过恋爱的孩子！是谁给他的勇气去直接追人了？

戈米沙可是见识过羽生结弦某些堪比钢铁直男的骚操作的……他随后又想起羽生结弦方才突如其来的、强烈的战斗意志——拜托，你是要去恋爱的好不好，是要甜甜的恋爱啊，不是要去找人打架！这么凶这么决然做什么！这都要把自己烧起来了！哪个灭火器受得了啊！现在的总裁都爱这么玩？

男人，你这是在玩火啊！

羽生结弦真的，好神一男的。

 

戈米沙叹了口气，摇摇头。

放在口袋里的手机忽然开始震动，示意有电话打进来，戈米沙将手机拿出来，看着眼熟的联系人信息许久，终是接通了电话。

*

因为之前出了趟国加上相了一次亲，积累的公务越来越多，必须要抓紧时间处理完。这几个星期下来，金博洋一直窝在公司里工作，都没空理会别的杂事，更别提去参与什么休闲娱乐的活动或者酒会，一天到晚只想着加班加点勤奋工作努力赚钱。

虽然总裁很忙，但心情还是很愉快，没有什么事情能比坐在办公室里工作一天更让金博洋觉得充实的了。

金博洋挂断常规来往的商务电话，转身坐回办公椅上，将今天最后几份文件处理完，时间一点点地流逝，文件一份份地核对完后签字，放下钢笔的那瞬间，像有着战士收刀入鞘般的骄傲。

他拿起旁边的咖啡杯将甜度适中的咖啡喝了一口，非常满足地长叹一声，朝后仰靠在办公椅上转个角度欣赏落地窗外夕阳余晖，这感觉简直不要太好，工作使他无比快乐。

好了，让他查一下最近的工作行程，看看还有什么工作有待完成。

金博洋坐在办公椅上拿起手机准备查看李香凝发给他的工作行程，却不想下一秒办公室的门被敲开了——像往常一样抱着各类文件的李香凝神神秘秘地往里看了一眼，对着金博洋笑了下，随后推门进来随手关上了门，进来就直盯着握着手机一脸茫然的金博洋看，像是有什么事要说。

这个场景，怎么这么熟悉。

金博洋呆愣了一下，“咋了？”

李香凝指了指金博洋握在手里的手机，职业笑容里带着点歉意，“天总……你，看到最近的新闻了吗？”

这个发展，怎么这么不妥。

金博洋摇摇头，“没。”

“哦，没事。”李香凝随意地笑了笑，观察着金博洋的表情半天，发现对方此刻似乎只有懵这个表情，顿时觉得金博洋最近肯定很辛苦，看这工作把人给弄的，都傻了，于是同情地说：“最近公司没有什么大文件要处理了，你可以多休息休息……”

“行了行了，有话就说，说完下班。”金博洋忙摆摆手示意道，“什么新闻，赶紧说。”

“那行。”说到下班，谁不爱呢。李香凝立刻转回话题道：“公关部已经将上次那些八卦新闻全部处理掉了，也通知了报社不再进行这方面的报道，但是……”

“但是什么？”

“但是呢，就是，那个嗯……”李香凝迟疑了一会，似乎在组织语言，“就是……这个，这几天……又有新的新闻……”

“……”金博洋无语片刻。

历史总是惊人地相似，发展总是惊人地熟悉。

金博洋抬起手握着手机，眷恋地端详了许久，在想这次是要走程序还是直接摔？

“这次又是什么？”金博洋心累地问，语气里透着一股生无可恋。

“嗯……这次新闻说你两破镜重圆了。”李香凝小小声说。

“哦。”金博洋冷漠地应了一声，“没帮我两安排个孩子已经算很好了。”

李香凝心里有点震惊。天总已经生无可恋到了这种地步了吗？

“怎么又有这种新闻……”金博洋扶额道，“我不是说不能让这种新闻出现吗？”

“是一些小报社的所谓爆料，比较难防。”李香凝解释说。

一想起这些，就想起以前来来去去反反复复毫无新意狗血套路的无数条他跟羽生结弦的八卦，这么想想，这一条最新的新闻竟然完全不意外？

他们会在新闻里、别人的眼里、面向世界的报道中相遇、相知、相爱、相伴，婚姻幸福美满，偶尔闹个别扭调剂一下生活，然后还有个孩子继承事业，充当永远的谈资。

每次金博洋一想到这，内心总会忍不住地冷笑一声——呵，世人，你们只知道谈论别人的故事，却根本不知道人生的乐趣，搞事业比谈恋爱更有趣好吧？

金博洋忽然露出一副看淡红尘的样子，镇定地道：“算了，反正这些都不是真的，随他们去吧。”

反正都是假新闻，假的真不了，真的假不了。

李香凝心里又震惊了一下，垂眼想了想，终是将自己的想法说了出来，“可是这样下去，你们的声誉与名望都会受到影响，长此以往，你们各自都很难继续正常的生活。”

所以你们不能是绯闻关系了——得搞点真的才行。李香凝偷偷地看了金博洋一眼，试图给金博洋传输这一想法。

毕竟妈妈们都暗中看好你们了，不能到此为止啊！

金博洋愣了下，觉得李香凝说的挺有道理——他跟羽生结弦一天不澄清绯闻，总要拖着烦着，耽误彼此的生活与事业，长此以往，这还了得？

不行，他虽然对这些无中生有的新闻不甚上心，但总不能因为他而耽误了羽生啊。

一种强烈的负罪感油然而生，让金博洋缓缓点头赞同说对。

李香凝见自己的计划似乎有点通，金博洋看上去有点开窍的意思，于是继续说：“喏，如果你们一直是这种关系，对公司与个人的发展都不好啊，你说对不对？天总？”

金博洋点头，“你说的对。”

再加上他们都在面临催婚的压力与各种感情问题，确实不能再耽搁下去纠缠不清了。

要是以后遇到真正喜欢的人，这怎么跟对方解释？如果两个人各自成家以后再见面重聚，也很难毫无嫌隙地相处啊。

不能这么下去。没错，不能。

金博洋很快就想到了——他现在确实没有喜欢的人，但不代表羽生没有啊！

而且上一次相亲的时候，羽生还专门过来关心他的相亲进度、监督他与相亲对象的约会，足可见兄长大人用心之良苦，关爱之真切！他也不能这么没良心地用这些绯闻“困”住羽生，他也必须做点什么多多关心单身多年的好兄弟！

说起来，羽生也是时候成家了吧？毕竟一个人打拼了这么久，也应该成个家庭好好生活了。

虽然陪着羽生的那个人不会是他就是了。金博洋忽然有点小惆怅，他在羽生结弦心里是什么地位，他还是清楚的——是前辈对后辈的照顾，带着兄长的关切和朋友的知心，反正永远不会是伴侣的那一种。

羽生喜欢他？怎么可能，想想都觉得这只是八卦新闻。

在这个问题面前，金博洋总是不自信，因为一个人的心思是最难揣摩最难掌握的东西，而没有底数的事情，一般不能轻易去赌，万一满盘皆输，他没有重来一次的资本。

反正会有很多很多比他更好的人比他更有资格陪着羽生吧，人外有人，天外有天，这个道理金博洋还是懂的，人还是不能自满，商界精英不比其他行业与圈子，金钱利益是最贴近现实与生活的欲望，而在这种强烈的金钱欲望面前，企图心强的人的潜能超乎想象，商界永远不缺天才与骄子。

从什么时候开始意识到自己跟羽生的差距的呢？金博洋想。也许是很多年前，第一次遇见万人之中独自耀眼夺目的羽生结弦的那个时候，他就早有预想。

金博洋第一次遇见羽生结弦的时候，只有15岁，而作为商界年轻一辈中最出众的精英代表的羽生结弦只有18岁。当时也是在一个热闹非凡的酒会上，但那天众星捧月般与众人畅所欲言的羽生结弦并没有见到宴会中独自一个人的金博洋。

但金博洋见到了他，从茫茫人群中，在满目华丽中，抬眼见到了自信、耀眼、与众不同的羽生结弦。

他知道眼前那个人是整场宴会的焦点，而他们之间的距离非常遥远，虽然明明只是隔着几群人的距离，但金博洋觉得他得跨过好几座山、好几条河才能真正地走到羽生结弦面前。

他说不出那种感觉，那种感觉非常复杂，既有遇到挑战的期待，又有得以一见的兴奋，但更多的应该是遗憾、不甘与失落，还伴随着一点点少年人特有的刹那心动。

念想只在一瞬之间，金博洋想要拉进他与羽生结弦的距离，而这个想法像一粒种子埋在了他的心壤上，经年累月，竟成了一棵树，紧紧地缠绕着他一切所想，让他做到一切想做到的事情。

他想要靠近羽生结弦，他就去试，就去做，去锻炼自己、去磨炼自己，让自己成长到足以配得上这个人，更在接手了公司以后勤奋刻苦地去工作去发展，直到他终于有机会再与羽生结弦相遇，直到他终于接触到了自己定下的目标，直到他因为羽生结弦而成长为更好的自己。

但这对金博洋而言，能做到这些已经足够了。他不敢再奢求什么，也不敢放任自己幻想，做人总要有自知之明，跟做生意一样，明白自己该做什么，不该做什么，可以获得什么，更不能过分贪心。

不过金博洋想，羽生结弦应该也不会知道这些事，因为这都是过去式了——因为一个人而做的改变与成长，早已经融入进生活与记忆中，成为了生命中的一部分，再不稀奇也无需大声喧哗。

还是想想现实的事吧。金博洋觉得自己现在一身当代年轻人的毛病，年纪轻轻地就开始回忆往事自认沧桑，可把自己给能的。

如果羽生能够成个家，倒是满足了金博洋的心愿——同时也彻底斩断了他内心深处微不足道、不敢轻易言说的一点念想。

哎，看来是时候要劝劝羽生，为自己的将来打算，找个喜欢的人谈个恋爱结个婚吧。

金博洋这么想，很是伤感，总有一种舍不得自己家女儿嫁出去的感觉，虽然这情绪来的莫名其妙，但却十分贴切。

哎，以后就不能随随便便地约羽生吃饭打球健身游泳旅游了……要适当保持点距离，不能太近。

当然，这个生意还是可以多谈谈的，这个可以有。人生的最大乐趣莫过于几句话商讨合作转而赚到对方的钱，这感觉简直不要太爽。

原来我的心里还是只有钱没有他……我真是个极其冷酷莫得感情的正经总裁。

这么想着的金博洋淡定地喝完最后一点咖啡，起身披好外套将桌面上的文件递给没反应过来的李香凝，指着自己的腕表向对方示意道：“时间到了，可以下班了。”

李香凝愣愣地脱口道：“那天总，你的意思是……？”

“我会和他保持距离的，如果他找我，就告诉他这一段时间我很忙，没什么空，抱歉了。”金博洋松了一口气说，“不过也有可能不来找我，总之避开他就行了。”

“……啊？”李香凝一懵，这完全不是她想要的发展啊？？

正确的发展不应该是发现你两恰好一对吗？？

说完后感到轻松愉快的金博洋向李香凝摆摆手告别，“下班，明天见。”

“……”

李香凝此刻真想冲着金博洋的背影吼一句：金博洋你个笨蛋！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 于是后面的故事就变成——
> 
> 天天：羽生，你是不是应该谈个恋爱了？  
> 柚子：我觉得可以有！那我们什么时候去约——  
> 天天：好哦，既然你有想法，就去约会吧，我还有个项目要谈，就告辞了哈。  
> 柚子：？？？
> 
> 只谈恋爱羽生酱，只图发展金天天2333


	9. Chapter 9

09.

『给你的情商充充钱吧，一次520，终生无忧。』

珠宝展上，众星璀璨，衣香鬓影，宾客如云。

羽生结弦待在会场的一个角落里，暗中观察着不远处身着黑色西服与其他人微笑说着话的金博洋，第5次想要捏碎手里的瓷杯。

身边穿着酒红小礼服的秘书担忧地看着自家BOSS，关心地小声问道：“先生，您没事吧？”

羽生结弦面无表情地继续盯着笑得正开心的金博洋，捏紧了瓷杯说：“我在生气。”

秘书“呃”了一声，觉得羽生结弦周围都是低气压，像是一块散发着冷气的冰块。

然后，他融了。

秘书也没想到今天会出现这个场景——要知道，以前有什么宴会或展览的时候，羽生结弦与金博洋总是会聊到一块的。

但今天这场珠宝展上的金博洋居然忽略了羽生结弦，天啊，难以置信！

而且他一个人还跟其他人聊的很高兴，完全没有理会在一旁孤独寂寞冷的羽生结弦。

简直是在沉重打击某位情窦初开的总裁脆弱敏感的小心脏啊！毕竟想尽办法来见心上人一面，心上人却完全没反应。

秘书退了一步，看着羽生结弦的背影自动脑补幻想，总觉得表面上镇定自若冷漠无情的总裁大人此刻的内心一定在嘤嘤嘤嘤。

哎，她感叹，单恋真的好苦啊。

某位总裁的情商，真的该充充钱了。

 

故事的开端是这样子的：

月底的假期过完，秘书回来上班的第三天早上，被沉着脸的羽生结弦叫进了办公室。

“来一趟办公室。”

羽生结弦看上去心情不怎么美丽，脸上的表情非常严肃正经，秘书看着有些懵，但更多的是紧张和惊恐，因为这个表情她太熟悉了——每当工作出现什么不完美的地方，苛求完美的总裁大人就会表现出一副“工作不顺心心情一点儿都不好”的表情，这就是一个信号，就像是在说：喂？在吗？出来挨批！

当然，他们的总裁也不是什么不讲理的人，平时也没这么凶，但秘书总觉得即将会发生什么大事。不过谁知道这个工作狂到底在想什么，反正大多数时候他们都接不上总裁们的频道——贫穷限制了他们的想象力，想象不了有钱人的世界，不好意思咯。

羽生结弦通知秘书后就直径走进了办公室，秘书忐忑不安地起身，在众人“你多保重”、“人民会记住你的”、“任重而道远”的关切目光之下，回想着自己近期的工作有没有出现什么问题或者纰漏，抱着“视死如归”的慷慨壮烈，义无反顾地敲开了办公室门。

真正的秘书敢于直面老板的质问，敢于正视痛苦的加班。

“先生，”秘书转身关上门，小心翼翼地走近办公桌，站好，毕恭毕敬地低头道，“请问有什么吩咐？”

羽生结弦放松地坐在办公椅上，正随意地翻着手头上的一份文件，见秘书在他面前站定了，合上文件，抬头眼神示意：“坐吧。”

秘书忙摆摆手，莫名有些心虚地说：“不了不了，我站在这挺好的……您说吧。”

“我可能要跟你聊很久。”羽生结弦认真地说，“你还是坐下吧。”

秘书心里一咯噔，心想完了完了，居然要训一个早上，这到底是做错了什么大事啊要这么夸张？！

“别紧张，又不是什么大事。”羽生结弦看出秘书的忐忑，适时地安慰道，“我只是想跟你商量一件事。”

不是什么大事？商量？是什么合作还是哪个合同？是要安排什么布置什么吗？出于职业习惯，秘书迅速地在脑海里搜寻相关关键词与近期信息，以做好准备回应，同时在羽生结弦面前坐了下来。

羽生结弦直起身来，双手合拢摆到桌面上，很严肃很认真地看着秘书，眼神像是在说：“你准备好了吗”。

虽然不知道自己有没有能力接下这个任务，但身为羽生结弦的秘书，自信与业务能力还是杠杠的，她点点头，同样也严肃又认真地用坚定的眼神回答：“请说。”

羽生结弦深呼一口气，随后冷静地吐出几个字：“如果我想追求一个人，我应该怎么做？”

秘书：………………呃？

由于场面过于一本正经，她脑里的自动翻译器将这句话翻译了一遍，她尊敬的总裁先生在工作时间对她说：

我想谈恋爱了，怎么办？求告知，在线等，看起来挺急的。

秘书停顿了五秒后，捂着脸笑了起来。

哈哈哈哈哈哈太好笑了……总裁大人居然想谈恋爱了，这是什么神剧情啊哈哈哈……

笑着笑着她又想哭了。

呜呜呜呜呜呜她居然在有生之年听见羽生结弦跟她说他想谈恋爱……太不容易了呜呜呜……

羽生结弦看着在他面前又哭又笑的秘书，心情很复杂，他寻思着自己也没说什么吧，她怎么是这个反应？

秘书的职业素养让她快速地回过神来，然后坐直身体，以一副“公事公办”的态度向羽生结弦说：

“先生，在我工作期间，您的母亲向您提议成家立业的次数为6次，媒体催婚的次数为8次，相亲次数为3次，但您并没有在这方面表现出任何的兴趣。”

然而今天将是一个值得纪念、记入史册的日子！

工作诚可贵，爱情价更高，只要敢于想，二者皆可要。

“先生，我将竭尽全力替您出谋划策，请放心。”秘书非常欣慰，正色道：“请问是哪一位……”

羽生结弦接收到秘书的疑问信号，清了清喉咙，道：“博洋。嗯，就是他。我想追他。”

秘书：………………哦。

果然是他是他就是他！我们的金总金博洋！秘书感慨于羽生结弦的直白，也感叹总裁大人的行动力，那天在通话中处理绯闻的时候她就已经有所预感，更何况羽生结弦还特地预约了心理咨询师，女人的直觉告诉她，某人终于要开窍了！

幸福来的过于突然，居然搞到真的了！

正主盖章，无比快乐。秘书按耐住脸上控制不住的笑容，强装镇定地感叹道：“嗯，挺好。”

羽生结弦忽然觉得秘书脸上的表情有点怪怪的。

羽生结弦想了想，提起了一个话题道：“但我发现，他最近好像在躲着我。”

秘书一愣，“呃？什么？”

“现在我约他吃饭打球健身游泳打游戏谈生意，他都没有回应我。”羽生结弦没什么表情地说道，语气里却隐约透出委屈与低落的情绪，“为什么啊？”

秘书觉得羽生结弦这种反差有点萌，毕竟她从来没有见过羽生结弦孩子气的一面——这种“好生气他不跟我玩很不高兴很不开心”的情绪到底是怎么回事啊！看着有点可爱啊嗷！

冷静冷静！收起你的姨母笑！

秘书思考了一会，道：“也许是金总最近太忙了吧，我记得他近期在忙着筹备一个珠宝展览会……”

羽生结弦立即道：“有这回事？他怎么没有跟我说？他以前都会跟我提起这种事的。”

秘书连忙拿出手机仔细查看着羽生结弦近期的行程，发现这个珠宝展的邀请名单里真的没有羽生结弦，她一时哑然，与羽生结弦面面相觑。

怎么回事！以前两个人一有什么赚小钱钱的机会都会暗中知会对方一声，然后合作，然后赚钱，然后愉快，赚钱之道也有套路，一开始金博洋总会被羽生结弦套路坑钱，后来干脆被带坏了，也会偶尔套路羽生结弦坑钱，你来我往彼此套路，赚钱不亦乐乎。

但现在！金博洋居然变了！

是他羽生结弦钱给的不够多吗？

是他羽生结弦不够有魅力吗？

他在金博洋心里的地位呢？！

他为什么没有姓名？！

羽生结弦毫不犹豫地下达指令：“去找这个珠宝展的主办方，安排一下。”

秘书吓得花容失色，下意识说：“先生，这个安排有点突然……而且我们暂时不需要这方面的合作。”

羽生结弦解释道：“这不是工作，只是单纯的个人行程。”

秘书脑里的自动翻译器再次启动，将这句话翻译了一遍，她尊敬的总裁先生在工作时间对她说：

我不想工作了，连钱都不想赚了，我就想谈个恋爱，我就想找人约会。他不见我，我去见他，行了吧？

……噢，简直是个奇迹啊，总裁也有恋爱脑。

秘书内心狂笑，表面维持镇定地回答：“好的总裁，我会尽快安排的。”

羽生结弦听罢点头，眼神示意秘书“钱不是问题”、“钱要花在该用的地方”、“赚钱恋爱天经地义”、“你自己看着办吧”。

秘书点点头，收到。

她以为以羽生结弦这种目标性强的行动派一旦开窍，可以迅速攻略下心上人，但很显然，她高估了某位总裁的情商。

 

于是就有了开头的那一幕——

某位自信心爆棚的总裁以为现实是：

无论如何博洋总会过来跟我聊天的因为我跟你们不一样我们是天生一对博洋最终的选择永远是我哼哼( • ̀ω•́ )✧

结果现实却是：

啊博洋居然不知道我来了他怎么会不知道啊这明明就是一个惊喜他怎么不理我他怎么不看我为什么为什么为什么(ﾟДﾟ≡ﾟДﾟ)

说！他爱的是我的钱，还是我这个人？！

So sad.（我哭了你呢）

“先生，你不上去跟金总说几句话吗？”秘书提醒道。

羽生结弦开始自我反省，怀疑人生，神游道：“啊？啊，我啊……”

他脑海里刷刷刷飞过去几条弹幕，都是“为什么为什么为什么”。

他看着远处的金博洋，不知道到底怎么回事，他的直觉总在告诉他，金博洋真的在有意识地躲着他。

以前无论在什么场合，他们总会在某个瞬间心有灵犀地对视几眼，这么自然又这么容易，这几乎是下意识的动作，是潜意识的反应，心动是如此自然而然的事情，却也偏偏最容易忽略。

但自那一天分别后，再见到金博洋，羽生结弦真的觉得有什么好像变得不太一样了。

一种隐形的隔阂悄无声息地阻挡在他们中间，隔着捉摸不透的心意，与生来的骄傲，伸手本该触摸得到，彼此却原地踏步，不敢试探。

博洋为什么要躲着他呢？羽生结弦想，还是说因为他们之前的默契与对视来的太过轻易，回过头来细想，是不是在无意之间忽略掉了什么事情。

他以前总能感受到的，金博洋时刻追逐着他的目光，如今没有了——他想要金博洋的目光永远在他身上，无论什么时候。

想要拥有，即是欲望之始。

秘书说，如果真心喜欢一个人，而又不知道对方的心意，就要适当地拉进彼此之间的距离，态度要真诚，语气要诚恳。

是不是应该放下自己莫名其妙的骄傲？自己凭什么觉得金博洋会一直在他身边。

谈恋爱好像也挺有意思的，不是吗？

秘书还没有反应过来，羽生结弦就先一步往金博洋的方向走过去，毫不迟疑也无比坚定，一如他做任何事的态度——想做的事情，一定要做到。

 

担任这次投资方的金博洋刚结束与其他人的谈话，转身瞥到正向他走过来的羽生结弦，心头一跳，却愣了愣不知道该怎么反应。

他最近确实都在刻意躲着羽生结弦——都说好不能靠这么近了，万一耽误了人家的终身大事，那就不好了。

但金博洋确实没想到羽生结弦没约到他，居然直接过来找他了——哎，想这么多干什么，羽生又不是为了他才特地过来的，不要这么自作多情。

金博洋在心里告诉自己，冷静，淡定，别这么胡思乱想，不现实。

正想着事情的功夫，羽生结弦就在金博洋面前站定了——在场的诸位来宾都是商界圈子里的，对羽生结弦与金博洋自然熟悉，在这一瞬间，全场静音，仿佛所有的灯光都齐聚在他们身上，现场的所有人与摆放着的闪耀的珠宝钻石都像是成了虚化背景，只剩他们万众瞩目。

 

气氛突然有点小小的尴尬——在场的所有人屏住呼吸，都想看一次公开场合现场直播的八卦，最期待的画面在哪里？！

这一瞬间，两个人就这样看着对方许久，默契地默不作声，目光缠绵又温柔——好吧以上画面其实都是在旁边围观的秘书自动脑补的，现实是他们在众目睽睽之下，他们礼貌又僵硬地握了握手，然后机械人似的开启了日常用语。

“欢迎。”

“谢谢。”

“觉得怎样？”

“我觉得OK。”

众人：“……”

无聊的开端让众人顿时失去兴趣，作鸟兽状一哄而散，羽生结弦跟金博洋两个人倒是终于自在了，毕竟托他们的绯闻之“福”，现在只要两个人一同框，就得上头条，搞得他们都挺难堪的。

但现在看待绯闻，两个人的态度却不一样了——

羽生结弦在想：得想办法把这绯闻搞成真的。

金博洋在想：得想办法澄清绯闻撇清关系。

两个脑回路完全不在一条线的总裁转头默契地对视了一秒。

确认过眼神，看不懂。

他们又同步地移开了对看着的视线，又在想：

我就只是想谈个恋爱/单个身而已，咋就这么困难？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 又水了一章略略略( ‘-ωก̀ )  
> 牛哥怎么越来越少女了哈哈啊哈哈


	10. Chapter 10

10.

『不可控的东西会令人害怕……也令人向往。』

看热闹的人已经散去，只剩下羽生结弦跟金博洋两个人尴尬又不失礼貌地一同待在一处角落，谁也没有先开口，像是都在等着对方出声才敢说话。

其实对羽生结弦今天会出现珠宝展上这件事，金博洋既觉得这在意料之外，又觉得在情理之中。意料之外是因为他确实没有像以前那样邀请或者知会羽生结弦，并没有意料到对方的出现；情理之中是因为他知道商界发生的事都瞒不过羽生结弦，所以对方到场也并不奇怪。

让金博洋感到苦恼的是该怎么自然又不做作地委婉地向羽生结弦表示他们应该适当地保持点距离，万一又被有心人传绯闻，那可真的白瞎了他这个星期刻意躲开邀约的努力，他们两也真的难以洗白了。

来参加展览之前，金博洋将心里的顾虑说给李香凝，他总害怕这些绯闻影响了羽生结弦，因此特意询问朋友的意见，好让自己心里有底。

李香凝总能凭女人天生的直觉察觉到细枝末节的变化，再加上平时对某人的观察，听到金博洋的担忧后，她倒笑着说：“嗨，天总，你怕什么啊，人家看上去一点烦恼都没有，甚至还有点乐在其中呢！”

金博洋摇摇头，说：“你不懂，我知道羽生的意思，他肯定不会对我有什么想法的，我上次都听到了，他这个人说一不二，怎么可能反悔嘛。”

李香凝不知道金博洋听到羽生结弦说了啥，但她试图顺着金博洋的话思考了一会，心里反驳地想；说不定人家偏偏就“真香”了呢！又没有哪条法律规定总裁不可以毫无道理地坠入爱河，感情的事一来，这谁受得住呀。

不过李香凝知道，就算全世界的人都在金博洋耳边念叨“羽生喜欢你”、“他真的喜欢你啊”、“他真真的喜欢你”之类的话，金博洋也只会当做是玩笑话，毕竟这种事情还是得本人表态，对方从没有说过，金博洋就觉得这都是无稽之谈——在经过了几个星期的揣摩、观察与思考，现在的金博洋心里就认定了一件事——“羽生会喜欢他”？开什么玩笑啦！还不如工作签合同把握金钱来的实际呢。

玩笑是玩笑，怎么一点都不觉得好笑呢。

这么想着的金博洋忽然觉得自己想得有点多，他完全没必要考虑这些的。他现在就想赶紧“远离”羽生结弦，免得自己又开始想多了——可是思绪控制不住，他也没有办法。

摆脱苦恼的方法：忘掉它，去寻找新的关注点，转移注意力。

快刀斩乱麻，撤退才是最佳路线。

金博洋想着想着就想跑，他趁羽生结弦不注意偷偷地往外挪了一点点，然后小心翼翼地转身，打算离开，却还是惊动了正在思考对话话题的羽生结弦。

羽生结弦看了他一眼，金博洋还没有踏出完整的一步，心虚地转头对对方笑了笑。

羽生结弦看上去好像没有反应过来，金博洋有点愣，但眼下还是以逃跑为主，向羽生结弦抬起腕表指了指，眼神示意询问“我走了？”

羽生结弦看上去认真思考了一会，而后看着远去的金博洋的背影，默默地跟了上去。

虽然这两个人都没反应过来他们为什么要这么小心翼翼地对话。

于是后来的场面一度混乱——金博洋“逃”到哪，羽生结弦就“追”到哪，金博洋绕着会场走一大圈，羽生结弦就跟着走了一大圈。

金博洋有点慌：他怎么老跟着我？？

羽生结弦也有点慌：他怎么跑这么远？？

这两个人好歹也是堂堂总裁，分分钟签个几百万上下的合同不在话下，然而此刻的他们也不知发什么疯，脑子可能不太清醒，在会场上玩起了“你逃我追”的幼稚游戏，围观的人在一旁默默看热闹窃窃私语，秘书们心知肚明捂着脸表示看不下去，媒体记者们暗中观察蠢蠢欲动，偏偏两个人毫无自知，完全没care这帮根本不在他们此刻视线内的路人甲乙丙丁，依旧专心地……你跑我追。

当然，现场也没有这么夸张。毕竟在大多数人眼里，以前的羽生结弦与金博洋也经常处在一块，不混在一起才不正常，就像之前他们握手问好一样，他俩又同框那一瞬间简直让所有人都松了一口气——就是这样嘛！这样才对！

其实大部分人现在还是将他们的绯闻当玩笑看，这种事情对他们来说既不出奇也不新鲜，只是一个可供玩乐的谈资而已，谁又真的关心真相到底如何呢？

至于这两个人总混在一起做什么，那肯定是在暗戳戳地讨论怎么合作赚钱啊！毕竟这两人每次聚在一起之后就会捣鼓出几个极其诱惑人的什么项目什么合同，然后总会有人发现自己的钱稀里糊涂地就进到他们口袋里了，你说气不气？气！

大多数商界人士关注他们两纯属就是为了观察他们之间的合作动态，以防钱包又被掏空，羽生结弦跟金博洋之间出现异样，总让这些人不禁眼皮跳，捂住钱包，有点小紧张。

啊？你说他们两会不会是在谈情说爱？拜托，开什么玩笑，在他们两个人眼里只有宏图伟业才是最佳伴侣好吧！

在场的人一边看着还在到处走的金博洋与羽生结弦一边想，默契地你看我我看你，都懂得眼神里的意思，都觉得自己想的特别好笑——摆摆手，都散了吧。

 

这场珠宝展会其实是一个慈善公益项目，来的人也不算多，大多数都是名声在外的慈善企业家，此时展会第二会场的特别展览已经开始，大部分人都开始转移会场纷纷散去，而秘书们还没找到的羽生结弦和金博洋都还留在第一会场里……转转圈。

这算什么事啊！金博洋感到莫名其妙，他现在到底在做什么啊！

拐到一处长廊转角，金博洋想着想着就慢慢停了下来想要思考人生，转过身去正想要问羽生今天到底要做什么，却不想一直在身后跟着他的羽生结弦好像没有刹住车，眼看着就要直接向他扑过来——

金博洋当机立断地想要往左边挪一步以免他们撞上，结果他身后是一堵墙，羽生结弦顺势一掌拍在了金博洋左侧的墙上，往前精准地抬起手臂将人拦了下来，就在这一瞬之间，非常迅速地将想要逃跑的金博洋按在了墙上，就差这么一点点，他们就要脸碰脸了。

气息交织，近在咫尺。

被壁咚的金博洋的表情从一脸懵变为更加懵。

壁咚的羽生结弦的表情从一脸懵转为故作镇定。

气氛更尴尬了——因为这在羽生结弦意料之外。

他还没做好准备，没想好到底要怎么做个完美且终生难忘的开场——反正不是像现在这样！羽生结弦现在看着面前的金博洋，总觉得对方被他这么一弄吓傻了，对方愣愣地睁大双眼，抿着唇错愕地看着他，像只受惊又柔软的小兔子。

啊，那他自己又是什么？大灰狼吗？羽生结弦的思绪翻滚，开始编童话故事。

你有见过一直追着小白兔却不敢往前一步的大灰狼吗？正常的故事发展当然是一口咬住吃掉啦！但是现在明显是这只大灰狼想要和这只小白兔正正经经地谈个恋爱啊！

想触碰又收回手，想靠近又想逃跑。

这样的姿势令金博洋不得不抬头直视羽生结弦，他眨着眼睛以图掩饰自己不断加速的心跳，喉结滚动着，感觉呼吸越来越困难，他甚至觉得自己的耳朵都在发烫，一定红透了——最要命的是羽生结弦看着他的眼神出乎他意料，过于温柔也过于真诚，让他不知所措——他从来没有这么近距离地看着羽生结弦，这对他来说本来是一种奢望，以至于他完全忘记了本可以往右侧走再逃出去，他像是被施加了定身术，就定在这里，不走了。

羽生结弦也好像是从没这么近距离地看着金博洋，有些惊喜地想要更靠近一点，他觉得他们之间的温度在不断攀升，心率开始控制不住，彼此温热的呼吸互相缠绕触碰，一句话没说，但这感觉也说不清，只知道是好的。

一万个瞬间相触的心动，在此刻快速融化。

这会是错觉吗？

“第二会场展览已经开始，请各部门注意……”

相望触动只是短暂的十几秒，却被猝不及防的全场通报给打碎。金博洋从迷糊中反应过来，恍然地看着面前也同样被惊醒的人，这才想起来要抬手推开越靠越近、越来越觉得危险的羽生结弦，转身就从没有阻挡的右侧跑了出去。

在惊醒之前的羽生结弦还在酝酿着该说什么，还在思考是直接告白还是说段心理剖析作铺垫，结果很快就被迫结束了这场幻想——他居然没及时地把金博洋给拦下来！什么都没有做！

而且一句话都没有说！一句话都没有！！

真是个笨蛋啊！！

“诶，博洋！”羽生结弦转身抬起手喊着越走越远的金博洋，对方当然没有理他，但他眼尖地发现对方的耳朵有点红，看上去很是烦恼地捂着自己的耳朵逃掉，羽生结弦觉得这太可爱了，觉得博洋像一只捂着长耳朵的小兔子，啊，是心动的感觉。

啊好可爱……他抬手捂着自己心脏位置，像是被丘比特一箭射中了心脏，看着金博洋的背影感叹道，满脑子都是金博洋的样子。

秘书随后也找到了羽生结弦，一脸惊恐地看着已经彻底不正常的总裁大人，然后非常认真地思考故事未来的走向。

这告白进度也太慢了吧——明明是总裁，谈起恋爱怎么比小学生还幼稚啦！！

 

“天总，你刚刚去哪里啦？！怎么到处都找不到你？”到了第二会场，李香凝迎面碰上正捂着耳朵的金博洋，好奇地问道，“诶，你怎么捂着耳朵啊？受伤了？”

金博洋表情复杂地看了她一眼，点点头，又摇摇头。

“到底怎么了？”李香凝不禁紧张起来，“你刚刚不是跟羽……”

“没啥事！”那个人的名字就像是一个魔咒，一提起就让金博洋不自在，更何况现在一提起，他就想起了刚刚那个令人脸红心跳的场景，他好烦。

啊啊啊羽生到底要做什么啊？！他知不知道刚刚、刚刚那个……有什么事情好好说不行吗！

“我自闭了。”金博洋捂着耳朵窝在角落喃喃道，“我觉得我已经不会跟人相处了……”

一头雾水的李香凝：？？？

天总到底怎么了？怎么这么不对劲啊？

他之前不是一直在跟羽生总裁一起吗？怎么回来就变成这样……

难不成羽生欺负他了？！看金博洋表情，确实有点像被欺负了？

李香凝想到这，刚想生气，但转念一想，觉得金博洋现在这反应应该用“害羞”二字来形容才比较妥当。

所以羽生是做了什么才会让天总这样害羞啊？

李香凝懵懵地想，不得了啊，没想到羽生总裁居然是这种人！！

 

五分钟后，带着秘书走到第二会场的羽生结弦感觉到有一道锐利的目光直射到他背上，他转身循着感觉望回去，发现金博洋的秘书李香凝正一脸不善地看着他。

羽生结弦脑海里冒出了无数个问号。

等等，他好像什么都没有做吧？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 又水一章嘻嘻…大家是不是都好着急啊hhhhhh不急不急～还没施展追求攻略呢！  
> 牛哥突然这么痴汉怎么回事啦hhhh


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 总裁们开始营业啦哈哈哈  
> 开头有点羞耻且沙雕，请稳住！

11.

『我希望你的一切，都与我有关。』

这是他第一次从眼前这个男人的眼里，感受到别有深意且极具危险的气息。

眼前的男人只要轻轻抬起眼看着他，那似笑非笑的眼神仿佛就能从他手腕处那价值不菲的镶钻腕表上透出昂贵的光芒，纯金的领带夹配着一身得体适合的西装，连袖扣都精致得一丝不苟，摇晃着珍藏82年的红酒，拿着酒杯的姿势完美地展现出本人不凡的谈吐修养，身上自然而然散发出来的骄傲刺得人睁不开眼，脚上这双奢华低调的皮鞋向前一步，踩出了动人心弦的旋律，每一步，都尽显尊贵。

而他看着眼前这个完美的男人，无意识地抬手摸了摸今天特地找人设计过的靓丽发型，确认自己身上的西装没有一丝皱褶，温莎结依旧完美无瑕无懈可击，抬起手腕掩饰性地看了看手上的玫瑰金制腕表，靠在身后价值15万的雕花木门上，慢慢地品着手上这杯流传28年的龙井，适时的露出标准恰当的微笑，笑意却不达眼底。

面前的男人看不得他强颜欢笑，一看就心疼，于是向前一步将人推到在墙上，抬手强行扳过对方的下巴，彼此温热的气息喷在脸颊上，彼此对视片刻，气氛十分奇妙。

他被男人这暧昧极致的动作激得脸颊微红，刚想用力推开，却被男人狠狠地压在墙上，男人俯下身来，在他的耳边轻轻地呼了一口气。

男人邪邪地一笑，眼里却没有笑意，他冷冷地说；

——我有钱，你跟着我，包你以后吃香的喝辣的。不从的话，后果很严重……得不到你的人，我也要得到你的心！

 

“香凝？香凝！香凝你在想什么？！”

“啊啊？！什么什么？？”

一个响指打在耳边，同时被人轻轻推了推，立即惊醒了在一旁闲来无事胡思乱想浮想联翩脑洞大开的李香凝，她从自己脑补的思维里清醒过来，离家出走的思绪让她像是做了一场光怪陆离的梦，她愣愣地看着叫醒她、一脸担忧的金博洋，神使鬼差的，下意识看了看对方今天戴着的表——完了，就是玫瑰金制的，连领带的颜色都是一样的！她差点两眼一昏从座位上倒了下去。

天啊，好像“噩梦”！吓死个人！

她在闲暇时开了小差，脑补了一本十万字的霸道总裁小说，而主角本人居然就是她身边的金博洋！

问题是都怪她平时看了太多奇葩小说，脑补得太羞耻，羞耻到她都不敢直视面前一脸纯良的金博洋，觉得多看一眼都是罪过。

“你怎么了？”完全不知道短短几分钟也能激发人的想象力的金博洋仍然担忧地问道，同时将手里的温开水递给他的秘书，“想到什么了？怎么这么惊慌？”

不敢让金博洋知道自己以他为主角脑补了好几个画面，李香凝慌张地摇摇头，满是求知欲地道：“没事没事！不小心走神了而已！真的真的！”

同时她又哀叹——都怪几分钟之前看了羽生结弦一眼，从此事情都往奇怪的方向发展了！

“那就好。”见露出真诚眼神的李香凝确实无碍，金博洋放下心来，安心地喝了一口赞助商请他品品的龙井茶，又回到一副“世间唯我这般好”的状态，看的旁边盯着龙井茶的李香凝那叫一个心跳加速，呼吸紧张。

艺术往往来源于生活，最开始的时候，它叫脑洞。

想到这，李香凝趁着金博洋没注意，转头悄悄看了看站在离金博洋三米之远、入场二十分钟了也没变位置、疑是她脑补故事里的男主之一的羽生总裁，又仔细回想了一下刚刚的脑补画面和内容，重回头看了一眼金博洋，一脸无法直视。

谁让他们两个今天表现得这么奇怪！怪让人想入非非的！

虽然现在一副看谁都不高兴的羽生总裁，和现在一副看谁都挺高兴的金总裁，怎么看都不太聪明的样子。

短暂地进行了吐槽，李香凝又变回了称职的秘书，抬头跟上前面正跟别人说着话的金博洋，发现有几位常合作的商界大佬们也都陆陆续续过来露了面，忙上前去吩咐现场工作人员做好迎接准备。

引领的工作人员的声音适时响起：“陈巍先生，这边请……”

而远处暗中观察着的秘书看清对面局势之后心里震惊了几秒钟，非常担心她身边的总裁大人会随时暴走。

因为这一切，居然又回到了原点——又在和别人高兴地玩耍聊天的金总裁的世界再次与羽生结弦无关！

秘书认清围在金博洋身边的那几个人后，总觉得身后黑着脸的羽生结弦在心里用小本本记着什么……

于是现场的局势变成了这样：

正常参加此次珠宝展的：陈巍金杨周知方；金博洋；宇野金锁车俊焕，以及其他人。

以及砸钱的：羽生结弦。

“啊，大家也都来了呢。”看清楚来人的羽生结弦反倒露出了微笑，“真好。”

之前都是些无关紧要的人，who care，可现在完全不一样了呢。

秘书被浑身低气压的羽生结弦这突如其来的微笑表情吓得一身冷汗——啊啊啊总裁大人你冷静一点啦！！

想到这里的时候，秘书刚好看见金博洋搭上了陈巍的肩，两个人对视了一眼笑了笑。

今天没有得到的待遇，被别人抢先了。

呼……

“先、先生！”秘书向前一步连忙拦住看上去想要动身的羽生结弦，示意对方冷静冷静再冷静，尴尬地笑道：“您先别激动……”

“我、没、激、动。”羽生结弦面无表情地吐出几个字：“我很冷静。”

秘书不太确定地说：“……您都快将手里的瓷杯给捏碎了。”

羽生结弦抬手看了看手里的青白瓷杯，淡淡道：“质量不太好吧。”

秘书想了想，这个赞助商提供的瓷杯一向挺耐用的。

“你之前好像没跟我说这个珠宝展邀请了这么多人。”羽生结弦偏头挑着眉询问秘书，“连NV集团的陈巍都请来了，也不请我，嗯？”

……是啊……除了你，其他总裁也都被邀请了……怕你不高兴，所以才没跟你说。秘书在心里默默地说。

毕竟谁知道金总是在躲着你呢？

秘书当然不敢这么跟羽生结弦说，只能嘟囔道：“可能是因为……小别胜新婚？”

羽生结弦没听清，“什么？”

“啊我是说，距离产生美！”秘书忙改了口道，“可能是您和金先生认识太久，总要少一点互动、稍微分开一阵子才能发现……”

——才能发现，他在你心里是不一样的。

他对你而言，是很重要的存在。他就像是你人生中的一块姗姗来迟的拼图，天生契合你的灵魂，等着你用心填补心里空缺的地方。

剩下的词秘书还没有想到，羽生结弦却有了自己的答案，心情顿时又美丽了起来，他拍了拍小姑娘的肩膀，冲她一笑，轻声说了句：“走吧。”

秘书没反应过来，“呃去、去哪？”

羽生结弦眨眼道：“谈生意。”

随即转身整理袖扣，拿起红酒，走出了征战沙场、征服四方的气势。

每一步，都尽显尊贵。

 

“听说你回国有一段时间了？怎么都不来找我玩。”短暂地寒暄过后，跟金博洋关系最为密切的金杨好奇道，“这段时间有这么忙？”

金博洋无奈道：“放假回来当然有一堆工作等着处理，当然不能放松。”

“谁让你当初为了‘逃婚’跑去国外的？”金杨叹道，“哎呀，生活不易。”

“……”金博洋听罢无语了一阵，“你怎么也关注这种无聊的八卦新闻啊？！”

“这怎么叫无聊呢？明明是劲爆好不好！”金杨反驳，看着金博洋此刻的眼神，咽下了“全世界都知道你两这事”的话，只道，“这可不是我八卦啊，好多人都知道呢。”

金博洋不想说话了，他拒绝回答有关这些绯闻的八卦问题，他有权保持沉默。

“我听顾总说，他家妹子跟你相亲了？”金杨继续八卦道，“我还听说，铃木遥子跟你是情敌？”

“……”情……个毛线敌。

金博洋语重心长道：“江哥，很多事情不是你看到的那个样子的。”

吃瓜需谨慎，免得误入坑。

“哦？比如？”金杨震惊道，“你跟羽生其实是隐婚多年？”

正喝着茶强迫自己淡定下来的金博洋听到这话差点被呛死，“咳咳咳——What？！”

“哦……”金杨一边贴心拍着金博洋的背一边观察对方的反应，“看来这一条不是真的。”

“你为什么会相信这种八卦啊！”金博洋简直不敢相信自己的耳朵，并试图解释，“我……我们两个怎么可能啊……”

“一切皆有可能啊兄弟。”金杨高深莫测地拍拍金博洋的肩，“谁知道呢……”

“这真的不可能，不、可、能。”金博洋斩钉截铁地说，“羽生绝对不可能会跟我……”

“我不可能跟你什么？”

耳边突然传来一个熟悉到不能再熟悉的声音，气息都像是攀着脖颈直上耳边，金博洋心跳顿时像是漏了一拍。

金杨却高兴地向来人打招呼，“嗨！羽生！好久不见！”

羽生结弦礼貌回道：“好久不见，金君。”

被吓住的金博洋身体僵硬，心虚地不敢抬头看身边突然冒出来的羽生结弦，莫名觉得只要对方一靠近他，耳朵就会自然发烫心跳立即加速，脑内无限回放着之前两个人独处的画面，手心开始冒汗，怎么处都不自在。

他现在真的觉得自己变得不正常了……尤其是在碰见羽生结弦的时候。

啊啊到底怎么回事嘛！！金博洋现在好想逃！羽生结弦偏偏又离他更近了一点，呼吸都有点不舒畅了！

“那什么，抱歉，我突然觉得有点不舒服我先……”

三十六计走为上计，金博洋在自己窒息之前当机立断地想出一个理由，打算趁羽生结弦跟金杨寒暄的时候转身就走，却不想下一秒在会展浪完一圈的陈巍此刻又走了回来，对方热情地一把揽住想走的金博洋将人拉了回去，并且用力地拍了拍金博洋的肩膀，看起来非常开心。

“博洋你去哪？诶，原来羽生也在啊？”陈巍反应过来后笑着说，“好久不见啊。”

羽生结弦反应灵敏地眯着眼看着陈巍揽住金博洋肩膀的手，压低声音又不失礼貌地道：“好久不见。”

被迫转回来的金博洋无奈地瞥了一眼羽生结弦，却茫然地觉得对方此时的眼神有点奇怪。

于是借着这个理由，他又偷偷看了一眼毫无察觉的羽生结弦。

一时间，围在一起的四个人形成了奇怪的气场。

气场与周围人格格不入的羽生结弦心情不咋地，浪到心情愉悦的陈巍没觉得哪里不对劲，围观群众金杨觉得自己像个电灯泡，而站在中间的金博洋觉得……有点冷，他好想走。

忙着准备下一个活动进程的李香凝匆匆路过看了一眼处着不太对劲的四个人，心里同情着正强颜欢笑着的金博洋，叹了口气。

果然只有赚钱的总裁才是快乐的。

 

“最近在谈一个项目，不知道你有没有兴趣？”

生意人凑在一起闲谈，八九不离十张口闭口都是小钱钱，有钱赚大家一起赚，怎么坑对方那都是题外话。陈巍随意地提起这个话题，意有所指地看着金博洋。

“有诚意的话当然希望合作，”提到项目与金钱，金总裁二话不说捡起自己的职业素养，开始营业，“你说的是那个时装秀……”

羽生结弦一边假装心不在焉地听，一边本能地在心里敲打起自己的小算盘，然而算到一半才反应过来敲响警钟——还算什么钱？！博洋就要被抢走了！

在羽生结弦眼里，陈巍的定位一直是竞争对手，平时也没少坑过对方口袋里的钱——但自从他明白了自己的心意之后，无论谁跟金博洋在一起（谈生意），他都觉得心里不痛快。

能跟博洋谈生意的，不，不管谈生意还是谈恋爱，博洋只能跟他羽生结弦谈！

无论是合同协议书还是结婚证，上面只能有他羽生结弦和金博洋两个人的名字！

“我最近也有一个项目，博洋有兴趣吗？”

羽生结弦轻轻晃了晃高脚杯里的红酒，看向金博洋，自信地提起嘴角道：“你我合作的话，你七我三……”

“？？？”看热闹的金杨惊的张大了嘴巴，被截胡的陈巍一头雾水。

金博洋错愕地看向羽生结弦，心率再次乱动。

这是他第一次听到羽生跟他说这个分配……对方以前不是这个样子的！！

“羽生，你是认真的吗？”金博洋按捺住刹那的心动，虽然他不太确定是因为羽生看他的眼神还是因为金钱的诱惑，狐疑地出声问，“开玩笑吧？”

“我没有开玩笑啊。”羽生结弦笑眯眯地回道，“非常认真的哦。”

随后他向前一步，在众人诧异的目光中，走到金博洋面前，深情地看着对方，再次认真道：

“我有个恋爱项目想和你谈谈，你想试试吗？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 金总裁的本质还是最想要钱（bushi）  
> 写这个的时候突然想起天天一直跟好多人玩，就是不跟牛哥玩……
> 
> 发出雨牛无瓜的声音。
> 
> 心疼牛哥一秒。
> 
> 好了总裁大人请大胆地开启你的追求计划，勇敢地攻略金总吧！


	12. Chapter 12

12.

『名利金钱不缺，一颗真心难得。』

金博洋第一次在办公室里睡着了。

原因是这几天一直在公司里加班，心事太多又疲劳过度，一会没注意，坐在办公桌前就着一桌的文件歪头就睡，直到惯例过来处理公事的李香凝叫醒他，他才恍惚地睁开眼睛。

醒来一看时间，已至傍晚，下班了，落地窗外早早灯火通明。

“天总，你还好吗？”李香凝将新的文件放在桌上，随手调整室内温度，转而担忧地看着起身扶着额的金博洋，轻声问道，“你看起来……很需要休息。”

金博洋缓慢地揉着眼睛，深深地呼出一口气，在办公室里睡着这件事对他来说很荒唐，他也没有想到会这样，但是一想到最近发生的事比他想象的更荒唐，反倒觉得这没什么所谓。

“胃病又犯了？”见金博洋不说话，李香凝皱眉问，“这几天是不是都没有好好吃饭？”

“没有没有，”金博洋强迫自己清醒过来，抬起头来冲李香凝一笑，“是太困了，不小心睡着了。不用担心我，我等会就回家，你也快回去吧。”

李香凝显然不太相信——自从公司出现了财务危机，身为执行总裁的金博洋就一直没有休息过，今天也是她第一次见金博洋累到在办公室里睡着，怎么可能不担心。

但金博洋说什么都不肯妥协，只说自己再待一会，让李香凝早点回去。

“我真的没事，已经睡醒了。”金博洋喝了一口李香凝为他备的温开水，清了清喉咙，“让陈叔也早点回去吧，我等会一个人开车回家。”

“可是你……”

“没有可是。”金博洋打断李香凝的话，瞥了一眼手边的新文件，“这段时间，我们组都在加班，今天好不容易告一段落，都早点回去休息吧，明天还要上班啊，别以为放假了。”

李香凝说不过，只能点头应道：“好。你也要照顾好自己。”

“我会的。”金博洋扯了个微笑道。

“公司不能缺了你。”走到门口的李香凝最后说了一句话，让金博洋听罢一愣。

这位年轻的总裁像是想到什么似的，在独他一个人的办公室里忽然笑出了声，笑意满是自嘲。

两个星期前，YW集团旗下的一个大型投资项目出现巨大纰漏和资金漏洞，公司面临财政危机，董事会召开会议商议解决方案，并认为执行总裁金博洋在审核此项目的过程中出现失误，负有重大责任，限制其执行权利，要求他在一个星期内处理此事，否则董事会将有权撤除其职务。

金家家大业大，教育孩子的方式自然不容宠溺放纵，金博洋虽然凭借自己的努力接任YW执行总裁一职，但本质上仍被董事会所牵制监控，若是业务能力不够，照样会被利益至上的董事会给淘汰掉，稍不留意踏错一步，甚至更容易身败名裂——这次财政危机难道真的只是他的责任吗？金博洋心知肚明，不过是有人千方百计想拉他下台罢了。

优胜劣汰，适者生存，向来是他们这类人生活的规律法则。

然而比这更让金博洋感到心累的，是两个星期前那次珠宝展上羽生结弦跟他说的话……

 

听到羽生结弦对他说的那句话，金博洋以为自己听错了，脸上的表情从茫然无措转为难以置信，反应过来后手一松，手上的瓷杯竟就掉了下去。

羽生结弦眼疾手快地接住要掉下去的瓷杯，将瓷杯重新递到金博洋的手上，依旧很认真地说：“真的没有在开玩笑，我想和你谈谈。”

金博洋不知道该说什么，只能表情很丰富，大脑又短路。

只可惜还没想好回答，羽生结弦就因为有公事要处理准备离场，他一本正经地做了一个打电话的手势，贴近耳朵，看着金博洋说：“期待你的来电，先生。”

全场一瞬间鸦雀无声，虽然没人知道羽生结弦具体说了什么，但是围观群众的想象力强啊，看这两个人的表情和肢体语言，再深刻联想曾经浏览过的八卦，总能编出几个贴近真相混肴视听的故事四处分享吃瓜享乐。

徒留故事里的主人公一人心情凌乱。

 

如果要问金博洋那时候的心情是怎样的，金博洋大概会说他不知道……那就像是一个恶作剧一样的梦，连个确凿的证据都没有。

真可笑，金博洋想，想要确认他心意真假，居然还想要什么证据。

就连现场的人都不敢真的实锤这件事，自然也没有新闻媒体敢真的发表这个实瓜，大多数人心里清楚，这不过是个看上去好像是真的其实满是炒作与谎言的八卦，要是有一天居然成真了，那岂不是真成了一个笑话——心里知道它是假的，却把它当做是真的来讨论，会不会因为作假作久了，连自己都骗过了，所以误以为它是真的？

谁敢说有人能清楚地分辨哪些是真、哪些是假？

平心而论，混迹生意场这么久，就连金博洋有时候都会将假意当成真，又怎么确保羽生结弦不是如此？

他一直想要追上的那个人，怎么可能会因为他而转身？更何况，自己差点没有足够的资本……站在他身边。

他处心积虑花了多少时间与精力拼命往上走，每一步从来不易，终于能够站到这个地位上，如今差一点就前功尽弃，一无所有，他怎么可能甘心。

怪他曾无时无刻痴心妄想，如今似乎如愿以偿，却又因怕它为假，选择逃避。

直到财务危机的到来让金博洋忙到焦头烂额，让他一度忘记了这件事，也不知道羽生结弦有没有真的在等他，反正后来，对方也没有联系过他。

 

金博洋想到这轻叹一声，默默地将手下最后一份文件看完，抬手捏着鼻梁，眨了眨酸涩的眼睛，整理桌面准备回家。

起身的时候他无意间看到桌上放着的包装精致的一瓶红酒，后知后觉地想起来好像是某个朋友送给他的见面礼，但金博洋现在一看到酒就觉得有些反胃。

他曾经是个不沾酒的小少爷，但长大以后为接触更多的人，学会了捧着酒杯应付各种场合，熟练到能够面不改色地喝过几杯，说着违心的话也不怕揭穿，久而久之，也不知道谁在圈子里传他爱酒，于是总有人送他各种昂贵名酒，金博洋只觉得可惜，他只会浪费。

会品酒只算他的修养，不算他的爱好，然而知他者不多，愿意知他者也不多。

可不知为什么，鬼使神差地，金博洋想起了羽生结弦。

羽生结弦送他礼物就从来不送酒——反倒喜欢跟他磕着爆米花喝可乐，偶尔放放烟花，向来无拘束。

可能是心里头有了标杆，别人做什么事都能被金博洋拿来与之比较——结果仔细想想，发现羽生是真的好，待他也好——但由于此人做事周全，从不疏漏，说是习惯为之也未尝不可，他不能这么自作多情。

可羽生又好像给了他自作多情的资本。

哎。金博洋感叹，心里放着一个人，做什么想什么都会联想到对方——就算所想之事与人毫无关系，也能八竿子强行打到一块，这大概是他一直以来的烦恼，只不过此时此刻，被无端放大了罢了。

金博洋忽然想起很久以前的某天，有个同学突发奇想要开party，叫了几个青春靓丽的漂亮模特玩泳池派对，又打算约其他人晚上在外面玩赛车游戏，在一堆富二代里显得格外正直的金博洋以为对方只是单纯地想要约老同学一块聊聊天，后来发现实在聊不到一块去，弃之，金博洋就无聊地独自坐在一旁数星星。

总有些纨绔子弟喜欢玩点刺激又新鲜的花样，不要钱似的作践自己，以彰显自己与平凡人的与众不同与显赫地位。

而同龄的金博洋只想着怎么赚钱与那时候早就出人头地的羽生结弦，不过没人知道。

同学不能理解金博洋在想什么，只觉得对方傻的可爱，做事情一板一眼的，总是很容易把人的话当真。

他与他们格格不入。

同学的父母是商业联姻，对外宣称模范恩爱夫妻，其实彼此之间一点感情都没有，就算假戏这么多年，也从没当真过，反倒各自玩各自的，互不干扰，明明摆摆地写着因为利益才走到一块。

他看惯了虚情假意，也见过有人出卖感情，为人处事少有付出真心的时候，但那天也不知怎么发什么疯，看着看着面前一群寻欢作乐的人，年纪轻轻地就生出些感慨，问金博洋：“人与人处在一块，是不是总要图点什么？”

他心里知道这些跟他混在一起的人多少都是逢场作戏，也不知道是谁规定的，反正就当做玩玩而已。

有的人要什么有什么，谁稀罕你那一点真情实意。

金博洋那时候并没有回话，权当做没听见——他觉得他这个同学比他更天真——天下熙熙，皆为利来；天下壤壤，皆为利往，人与人之间相处，本来就怀有目的，只不过有的目的很物质，有的目的很单纯而已。

而他有野心——能跟羽生结弦并肩就是他的野心。

只是现在的金博洋回顾往事，想到同学的那句话，不知道为什么突然就想明白一件事。

羽生也要什么有什么，如果他想要跟自己在一起，那他图什么？

图我有钱？图我美貌？图我勤奋刻苦又耐劳？

“……”金博洋觉得自己有病。

想着想着，他就出了办公室坐电梯到了一楼，手臂上搭着外套，走到停车场时正想扯松些领带放松准备回家，可没站稳忽然一阵头晕眼花，提醒他没好好吃饭，身体抗议了，结果脑袋抗议没多久，胃又开始出问题了。

早些年因为过度工作得了胃病，本来好些年没犯了，没想到今天又复发了。金博洋心里着实有点苦闷，而且还觉得很凄凉。

胃那块部分一直在抽痛，金博洋忍不住地捂着胃靠着车弯下腰，他下意识地想给李香凝打个电话，但点开手机发现时间也不早了，让一个女孩子匆匆过来也不好，他不想过多麻烦别人，只能自己打开车门，打算找找里面常备着的胃药。

然后他发现里面恰好没有胃药，连口水都没有，太惨了。

自救无效且头晕眼花的可怜总裁放弃挣扎，打算与胃痛抗争到底，打开驾驶座车门半死不活地躺了进去，按照他以往的经验，大概疼个十分钟就会慢慢好起来了。等好一点了他再就去药店买个胃药。

他还打算设个闹钟提醒自己，结果疼到手机都拿不稳，注意力无法集中，连自己在做什么都不知道。

你振作一点啊喂！！金博洋感觉自己灵魂在怒吼，但身体却在下沉，脑袋像是塞了浆糊，意识在反复旋转跳跃。

等等，好歹开个窗好吧不然会被憋死的……金博洋忍着想要蜷缩成一块的念头，抬手调整着窗，努力地给自己的座位调到最佳位置，再生无可恋地往下一躺，感受胃部的扭曲抽搐与世界难得的静谧。

疼了两分钟后，手机响了。金博洋懒得接，决定当做没听见，权当听歌，等着手机没声。

然而被忽视的手机锲而不舍地响了三四次，打扰了金博洋计划中的美梦一场，气的他想关机，烦了好久才打算拿起来看，结果发现是羽生结弦的电话。

两个星期了，对方终于打来电话了，像是算准了他今天有空，却没算准他现在胃痛。

金博洋不太想接，他心里很纠结。

他不想让羽生结弦看见他此刻的狼狈，却又想要有人在他身边。人生病的时候谁不想要有人在身边陪着呢？他也不例外。

但他也不想让羽生结弦认为他这是在借着对方对他有好感而任性妄为，他还没有正式答复羽生结弦，不想产生什么不必要的误会。

不想让羽生觉得自己不是真心相待。

有的人要什么有什么，而他所能给的，就只有一颗真心。

疼痛持续不断，金博洋却逐渐清醒过来，他做了个深呼吸，示意自己赶快恢复，平复自己的心率，然后点开手机的通话键，打算快速结束通话。

“你在哪？”金博洋还没说个“喂”，通话那头的羽生结弦却率先地开口，打乱了他本来的计划。

“呃，”金博洋躺在车座上，懵懵地看着车顶说，“刚下班，准备回家。”

羽生结弦听上去似乎疑惑地“嗯”了一声，接着说：“我在你公司楼下，没看到你。”

“……”金博洋震惊，脱口道：“你怎么在楼下？？”

“突然想来看看你。”羽生结弦诚实回答，“你在车上？”

是啊，他真的在车上。金博洋应道：“是啊，等会就要回家了。要不你也回家吧？”

“看来你是在停车场，”羽生结弦得出结论，“那我在外面等你，一起回家。”

“……”等等，他现在没法开车！等个毛线啊！！金博洋简直想当场昏过去，心里一着急，搞得他胃更痛了，他连忙咬唇不让自己痛出声，近乎咬牙切齿地说：“不、不用等了，这、这多耽搁你时间……”

“回家而已，不耽误。”羽生结弦接道，随即发现金博洋说话好像不对劲，担忧地问，“博洋，你怎么了？发生什么事了？”

“……没事……”痛到快说不出话的金博洋硬是从喉咙中蹦出两个字，打心里地佩服自己的忍痛能力。

“博洋，有事不要瞒着。”羽生结弦语气顿时变了，“你在停车场没走对不对？我去找你——”

“诶等等等等！！”金博洋差点惊坐起，忙叫住人，“你别……”

“看来是真的出事了。”羽生结弦声音沉了下来，“博洋，你怎么了？”

金博洋想挂电话了——但是羽生结弦万一真的过来停车场怎么办？他现在还没有力气开车，总不能让他现在这个样子抓紧时间跑出去躲起来吧？

啊，好烦！！都十分钟了怎么还疼着！！金博洋有苦说不出。

“博洋，说话。”羽生结弦又道。

金博洋心里感到绝望，实在不知道怎么办，只能商量着说：“呃，你、你能不能……嘶……替我买个胃药？”

“你胃疼？”羽生结弦立即明白了。

金博洋有气无力地应了一声：“嗯……”

说完话的金博洋随后想，他应该先说能不能再买瓶水，他好渴。

算了，还是保留力气再躺一会吧。

不知过了多久，金博洋终于不再胃疼了，他直起身来缓了一阵，一身冷汗，头还有点昏。听见有人敲了敲车窗，从半开的车窗看去，果然是羽生结弦。

羽生结弦今天戴着口罩出门，想来是熟练地掌控了什么伪装技术，穿的特别像那些走机场的爱豆，要不是平时当总裁当惯了，想必在自家公司出个道也算是绰绰有余。

金博洋看到来人，先诧异地问：“你怎么……”

“怕被人拍到我来找你。”羽生结弦一脸无奈地道，“我可不想在这个时候出什么破新闻。”

“你……不想我们被拍到吗？”金博洋迟疑着问。

“啊，反正以后有的是时间拍。”羽生结弦含糊地回答，快速地转移话题，在金博洋没注意到的时候露出一个狡黠的微笑。

还没到时候宣告全世界呢，他想。

金博洋却没说话，只是抬眸看他。

“不好意思，这位先生，”羽生结弦提起一袋子暖乎乎的吃的，看着金博洋，“久等了。”

金博洋继续看着他，想到堂堂一个总裁，为了他东奔西跑，想来好笑，又觉得心头一阵暖意。良久，他像是认命般地叹了口气，随即微微笑了起来。

“不久等。”他说。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章灵感来源：来自狂野男孩苏大强之“图你什么？图你年纪大？图你不洗澡？”（bushi）
> 
> 其实这篇本来有多个走向：走成BE，直接完结，走向狗血等等等等……  
> 但是最后还是继续沙雕（……）
> 
> 不知道为什么，后面居然有种年下小狼狗系艺人与他温柔可亲的总裁的既视感……（我在写什么啦！）
> 
>  
> 
> 按照惯例，应该15章完结，这几天就主更这个把它完结了吧。  
> 说实在要不是一直有人关注这个，我可能就弃了…（）


	13. Chapter 13

13.

『你是我意料之外的惊喜。』

“两个星期没有见到你，你似乎瘦了很多。”

刚抿了一口白粥，温热的食物在口腔里散开，感觉胃好多了，金博洋却听见坐在对面的羽生结弦这么跟他说，没反应过来，只抬头看着对方。

猜到金博洋忘了吃晚饭，羽生结弦特地带人到这家私人餐馆吃点东西，没人打扰也没人在旁，预定的隔间里只有他们两个人，他沏着茶，看似随意地问了一句话，抬起眸却直直看向明显消瘦了许多的金博洋。

半个小时前看到金博洋的那一刻，羽生结弦就知道对方这两个星期都在做什么——CT与YW合作最为密切，对方公司出了什么问题、有多严重，他心知肚明。

但他无法做些什么——毕竟本质上，他们还算是惯性竞争的合作伙伴，抛去那些无谓的八卦绯闻，他这个CT集团的执行总裁，总不能表现得太过关心，在这种情况下，过度的关注始终不是好事。

谁知道背后有多少双眼睛盯着他们，更别说以他们现在的关系，随便一接触都有可能被刻意放大歪曲或混肴视听。

金博洋本想回复些什么，但好像也没什么好说的，只能含糊地说着“是吗”这类无关痛痒的话，接着低下头专心地搅着白粥，垂眸不再看羽生结弦。

于是长久无话。

这是金博洋第一次觉得他们两个人之间原来这么生疏且陌生——因为各自都要对各自的公司负责，在这个时候，谁都不好以此为话题，拿他们这种人的惯性思维来想，总会下意识地往最坏的方面考虑，无论是多亲密的合作伙伴，都要谨言慎行。

利益与竞争，才是他们永恒的话题。

但羽生结弦今天显然不想花精力去考虑这些破事。

好不容易收到金博洋结束公司的事的消息，今天还特地超额完成工作以待晚上精心打扮去找心上人，结果没能及时发现对方生病也就算了，现在说句话都要这么别扭，还能不能好好谈个恋爱了？！

单身二十多年，只是想跟喜欢的人谈谈恋爱约个会还不行吗？！

哪个混账在他等待答复的时候在对方公司搞出这种事，最好别让他查出来，要是查出来就等着牢底坐穿吧！岂可修！

想着想着就开始生闷气的羽生结弦闷闷不乐地拿起一杯刚沏好的茶以茶代酒一饮而尽，越想脸上的表情变化就越丰富。

意识到对方好像不对劲的金博洋有些惊愕地抬头看着满脸不高兴的羽生结弦，开始反思自己是不是哪里得罪他了，看起来好像生气了？

可在他的记忆里，他还没怎么见过这样气呼呼的羽生呢——如此生动形象又有趣，就连眉毛鼻子眼睛都这么活泼，实在令人感到惊奇。

……还有点可爱。

这么想着的金博洋后知后觉发现自己好像盯着人太久了，趁对方没反应过来，有些尴尬地匆忙移开视线，低头喝了一口温水以作掩饰。

但人有的时候就是控制不住自己，越不想表现什么就越容易“露馅”，低着头的金博洋一想到羽生结弦刚刚那个样子，忍不住提起嘴角，但又不想被发现，于是憋着笑，搞得自己看上去神经兮兮的。

羽生结弦看金博洋这一突然的反应，内心缓缓打出了一个问号，不禁道：“博洋在笑什么？”

“没有啊，”金博洋条件反射似的反驳，“咳……我、我没有在笑啊。”

然而脸上忍俊不禁的神情适时地出卖了他。

“明明就在笑啊，”羽生结弦心里很纳闷，“想起了什么好笑的事？说出来一起分享？”

金博洋单手捂着嘴仍在憋笑，露出的眼眸却看向羽生结弦，清澈漂亮的眼睛里像是盛满了笑意与星星，看着人弯了眉眼，他看一眼羽生，就不受控制地想笑，但他还是忍不住想看。

但他还是忍不住想看。

大概没有人能知道他此刻的心情……千万种复杂思绪，都被他此刻一眼所见一一化解，最终化为久违的欢欣与酸涩的期许。

欢欣此人在眼前，期许此人知他意。

羽生结弦完全不知道金博洋在笑什么，但是一看到对方好像因为他而开心，心情也变得不再郁闷，便无奈地笑了起来。

生病的博洋在羽生结弦出现之后一直都没表现出一点难受的样子，就只是板着个脸，喝粥时也都面无表情。可是只要他笑起来，羽生结弦又像是被蛊惑了一般，忽然就觉得这世界上没什么大不了的。

他知道了，这个人一定有“超能力”，能让他越来越着迷。

羽生结弦看着憋着笑的金博洋，笑着说：“你笑起来很好看。”

捂着脸的金博洋仍弯着眉眼，没有答话，但他看着一直注视着他的羽生结弦，贴在手心里的脸颊早已经发烫。

羽生结弦不说话，隔着面前的小桌，托着腮看着金博洋。

他想起上次在展览遇到金博洋的那次，不小心将人圈在怀里的时候，金博洋也像这样，会捂着耳朵看他。

在有限的时间里，他竟觉得他们不说话，就这么互相看着，就已经胜过无数瞬间。

不在衣香鬓影的宴会上，不在热闹狂欢的派对上，不在浪漫奢侈的餐厅里，只是在这样一个安安静静的小地方，两个人，有茶也有酒，就足够了。

金博洋轻轻拍着脸试图手动降温，注意到羽生结弦一直在看着他，眨眨眼，也跟着看。

羽生结弦看了一会，却又在想：我们什么时候变得这么拘谨了？就像两个陌生人一样。

以前会开的玩笑、会聊的事情、会讨论的话题全都不存在了。

他第一次遇到这样棘手的问题……甚至觉得金博洋其实不会喜欢他，这其实全都是他一个人的痴心妄想与自我安慰。

说起来，他自己为什么会这么自信博洋一定会喜欢他呢？他就连说心意都说的这么斩钉截铁，连被拒绝的心理准备都不做，实在是自信到有些过分了。

只是在确认过心意后再看到博洋，想再靠近一点点的念头疯狂地占据着他的头脑，在他的心里扎根生长，渐渐击溃了那一点可有可无的理智与考量，这让羽生结弦终于意识到，发芽萌生的感情超乎想象，它是意外，是无法预测，是内心深处的欲望与渴求，它是逃离计划之外不可控的东西，它是他……迟到多年的惊喜。

它不同于唾手可得的物质与名利，它有可能求而不得，才让人惶惶不安，患得患失，它将你的情绪与另一个人的喜怒哀乐捆绑在一起，让人失去自由，也会甘之如饴。

羽生结弦也曾反复咨询过戈米沙的意见、反思自己的所作所为，确认自己到底是不是真心实意地想跟金博洋在一起，不能是因为一时冲动，也不能是因为将其当做是挑战而热衷，更不能是因为被爆发的荷尔蒙所蛊惑所产生的头脑发热，他所做的这个抉择，必须要对彼此的未来负责。

坦白说，他的人生计划里曾经没有金博洋。

但既然上天安排出现一个意外惊喜，他也从来不介意邀请对方参与他的未来。

“这么晚了，会不会太耽误你时间？”

金博洋一句话将羽生结弦的思绪拉了回来，有些尴尬地挥了挥手里的手机，几欲起身，继续说：“对不起，今天给你添麻烦了。我等会自己回去……”

“博洋。”羽生结弦喊住他，“你就这么着急离开我？”

金博洋不知想到了什么，叹了口气说：“我没有。我明天还要上班呢，事情还没结束……你知道的。”

羽生结弦却说：“你都生病了。”

“小事情，下次我会注意的。”金博洋无奈道，“没有办法啊，要工作，不努力的话……”

“我养你啊。”羽生结弦不假思索道。

“你养我？”金博洋觉得这不像是羽生结弦会说的话，于是又想笑，“我也不是养不起自己。”

“我是说，我想照顾你。”意料之外，羽生结弦的态度很坚定，“如果我今天没有来找你，你是不是就会一个人躲在车里，疼也不吭声？”

金博洋有些诧异地看向羽生结弦，却没有答话。

“原谅我真的没有体会过无能为力是什么感觉，”羽生结弦反倒自嘲地笑了笑，“我一听到你胃疼，我就觉得心里也疼，可是受伤的胃在你身上啊，我却连分担万分之一的疼痛也做不到。”

羽生结弦的眼神里满是失落，诚恳又酸涩，看的金博洋忍不住地也跟着失落起来，认错地低声道：“抱歉，是我没照顾好自己，不、不是你的错……”

“是我的错。”羽生结弦接道。

“不是。”金博洋反驳道。

“都是我的错……”

“没有……真的不是你的错……”

“都怪我……没有第一时间知道这件事……”

“……真的不怪你……你别难过啦……”

……

也不知道怎么回事就变成了金博洋来安慰莫名其妙自责起来的羽生结弦，实在是完全想不到的发展。

很久以后他们回想起今晚，竟觉得恼人又甜蜜。

到了晚上十点半，两个人离开了私人餐馆，羽生结弦当起了金博洋的专属司机，开车前发现金博洋卸下领带后的颈处衬衫扣子半开，都能看见对方精致的锁骨与雪白的皮肤，二话不说将车上放着的顺手从家里拿起的夹克外套丢给了金博洋。

接过外套的金博洋一脸懵，“我，我不是特别冷……”

“穿上，”羽生结弦不容驳回，“我开车风大。”

听完开始疑惑的金博洋看了看握着方向盘的羽生结弦，小心翼翼地问：“你……要飙车？”

“……”羽生结弦挑眉，“虽然我是个合格的赛车手，但为了你的生命着想，我是不会在二环路上的斑马线前随意妄为的。”

金博洋笑出声，“我就是突然想起了以前的事，想开个玩笑……”

羽生结弦好奇道：“什么事？”

金博洋有些不好意思，“很久以前的事，是一个朋友，他爱玩赛车，曾经邀请我一起玩来着，你让我拆车玩还好，但我对赛车不是很感兴趣，我这人比较胆小，不太敢想……”

听到金博洋主动说起自己的事，羽生结弦显然很感兴趣，在听到金博洋说他胆小的时候，羽生结弦开口道：“可是你为公司做出的决策总是很大胆。”

“那当然不一样啦。”金博洋笑笑，“毕竟是自己擅长的领域。”

但他心里的另一个声音却在说，是因为你啊。

不够出众不够大胆的话，怎么能让你看见我呢？

羽生结弦也跟着笑，笑着笑着他忽然说：“有时候我总会觉得，遇见博洋真是一件很幸运的事情。”

“嗯？”金博洋不解，“为什么……会这么觉得？”

“因为你总能陪我玩，”羽生结弦居然很认真地在想，“我们有共同的话题，有共同的兴趣爱好，有共同的交际圈，有不同见解也有各自的坚持，跟你在一起我会觉得很舒服。”

金博洋愣了愣，将身上盖着的外套往上拢了拢，小声地问：“真的？”

“当然。”羽生结弦一个刹车，停在了一个红绿灯前，转头看他，“算了算，我们一共相处了四年，我真的有仔细回想我们在一起的时候哦。”

金博洋不说话，只点点头，实际上心跳已经悄然加速，然而羽生结弦下一个抛出来的话题让他呼吸一滞。

“博洋真的没有想过要成家吗？”羽生结弦说。

金博洋觉得这个话题简直超乎了他的预期，下意识想要逃避，但他一想到羽生可能会因为他的答案而困扰，只能怔怔地答道：“……不、不是没有想过的。”

没有想过，那是假的。

从下定决心想要凭自己的努力离羽生近一点的那天起，总有某些时候是敢大胆幻想的。

成家对他意味着什么？也许曾经是束缚，婚姻，坟墓，或者是稳定，安全感与港湾。但是后来每接近羽生一步，他就越加觉得——成家大概只是想跟喜欢的人一起生活奋斗相伴到老，没有太多复杂的情况，就只是很简单的“想”。

可后来他却发现，自己对利益、金钱的追求也越加强烈，没有人会不喜欢这种一切唾手可得尽在掌握的感觉，逐渐的，他的心思被其他的渴求给分散了，到最后留给心里面最初那个人的东西，大概只有一点点的喜欢。

时间能够消磨很多——包括他曾经炙热如火的憧憬。

金博洋意识到了这些，才会一直犹豫不作答复——现实总让人望而却步。

因为羽生曾经离他太远了，他够不着。

他想离得更近一点，就只能全心全意地跟上去——可羽生却主动地转过头来看他，要拥抱他，要喜欢他，打他个措手不及。

“只是想过而已。”金博洋拢紧身上这件温暖且干燥的外套，想起今晚特地为他而来的羽生无奈又温柔的笑，说，“但我还没有做好准备要做这个决定。”

我想和你在一起，一点点喜欢是远远不够的。

“如果有足够勇气的话，到那天，我想我会直接说的。”金博洋又说。

羽生结弦迟疑地问：“什么？”

金博洋看他一眼，说：“这次可不可以等我做好准备到你身边，轮到我对你亲口说——”

“我们在一起吧。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 面包我自己会挣，但希望你给予我爱情。
> 
> 其实金总原本是想说，我们结婚吧（。）


	14. （上）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 请注意，这是个（上），还有（下）
> 
> 因为我有强迫症，非要15章完结，所以强行把14分成上下（剧情也有点多所以分成两部分）

14.（上）

『想邀请你参与我的未来人生。』

羽生结弦的今日行程安排得很满，上午要参加公司的一个重要会议，下午要去参加一个商业剪彩典礼，晚上还要与远在美国出差学习的CT总监开会商议公司近期发展，本身是没有太多时间接待外客的。

但如果涉及到某些事，那就成了个例外。

小计战战兢兢地坐在CT总裁办公室里等待，不敢玩手机也不敢乱走，只能像个被班主任叫到办公室喝茶的小学生一样正襟危坐，寻求安慰似的碰了碰自己挂在脖子上的记者证。

半个小时前，还在编辑新闻的他突然被CT的羽生结弦call了过来，顿时吓得抖了抖。几乎所有报社工作者都知道羽生结弦向来不太care外界新闻，作为一个影视公司的负责人，他兴许还很乐意这些狗仔记者偶尔帮旗下的艺人炒作搞热度，当然，这仅次于浅层合作，一旦炒的过火不合心意，结果自然也是后果自负。

其实在小计看来，有些媒体明面上誓要挖穿公司机密，一有什么风吹草动就大动干戈，但暗地里早就和公司达成了交易，互相来往，商界这种不成文的规定不足为奇，也很乐意做成一桩生意，你获利我得名，何乐不为？

但羽生结弦这个人吧……就比较奇怪。

他不热衷借媒体炒作自家艺人，倒是很乐意利用媒体来关注自己的绯闻。

……是的，这位总裁真的很关注他的绯闻。小计想。

你有见过这种总裁吗？上午还甩过一笔钱让他们撤下网上所有关于他的八卦新闻，下午就开始收买他们手头里所有有关绯闻对象的新闻与获得信息，甚至一度买断了记者偷拍他对象的照片，然后大晚上地打电话告诉他们这群记者这个月都来酒会每个人都要做好官宣准备否则辞职走人等着抹泪。

潜台词就是“不是要搞新闻吗？干脆就来搞个大的，敢不敢啊？怕不怕啊？”

简直就是在持钱行凶！太猖狂了！

但他们又不能拿这位总裁怎么办，总不能将人告上法庭吧？他们这些狗仔记者本来就在法律的边缘上大鹏展翅，怎么敢恶人先告状，到处大声宣扬。

当了这么多年的狗仔记者，小计第一次觉得自己真憋屈。

不过羽生结弦倒是宽容，没把他们这群胡说八道只顾热度随便乱写的狗编辑告上法庭也就算了，竟然还给他们找了个工作——这个月中旬，也就是这周星期五至星期日，CT集团为庆祝公司成立100周年，将举办一次盛大的公益活动，届时将邀请商界所有精英高层参加宴会，共同庆祝，并且将同期开展出一个长期合作的项目计划，期望各公司参与竞争、争夺名额，共同取得最大利益，而他们这群记者，则负责待在场内适时利用媒体进行报道，务必稳住全场，争取获得第一手头条新闻。

这显然是羽生结弦早在计划中的事——距离庆祝活动开幕还有两天，他要在活动之前处理完其他事务，所以这几天都很忙，但尽管再忙，他也要抽点时间约见小计，可见安排记者媒体到场这件事并没有这么简单。

跟小计搭档的小记者在他临走前好奇问道：“羽生先生这是要做什么？”

小计表情复杂，“我怎么知道，他向来不按常理出牌。”

“那一定是很重要的事吧。”小记者若有所思地点头道，“毕竟金总也在场！”

他们这些人总是有一些不自知的“毛病”——提到羽生结弦就一定得牵扯到金博洋，无论如何都要cue一下对方，小计忽然明白过来怪不得羽生结弦会找上他们了——因为他们就是最大的粉头啊！正主还亲自下场给他们见证的机会，真是够了！

小计想着想着，心里逐渐升起了奇妙的预感，但他也不敢说，他也不敢问，只能乖乖地继续等着。

大概过了五分钟，小计终于等到了从百忙之中抽空过来的羽生结弦，他连忙从沙发上蹦起来，向总裁点头打了个招呼，“羽生先生，你好你好。”

“你好，麻烦你过来一趟，实在不好意思。”羽生结弦也回了个礼，转身示意身后跟着的秘书关上门，随后走到办公桌前抽出一个放在抽屉里的文件夹，拿着它递给了小计，“不用客气，请坐。”

小计接过文件夹，匆匆一眼看到了里面夹着的纸张。

“里面夹着的是公益活动与庆祝宴会的预定流程，麻烦你回去看完并记住每一步要做什么，我知道你们是第一次接受这种委托，没有经验，但我希望你们能发挥你们的特长……”羽生结弦停顿了一下，似乎在想词又想不出来，“唔，这是我个人的委托，只要达到目的就可以，报酬不会少，希望我们合作愉快。”

小计愣愣地点了点头，明白羽生结弦是在说这次活动交给他们的任务，心里却有些忐忑，一般这种商业活动与宴会都不会允许他们这些性质的记者进入其中，更别说要负责报道了，他开始怀疑羽生结弦是不是哪里不对劲，这种事情为什么要找他们啊。

他们是娱乐八卦频道的好吗！不是什么正经的商业报道！

可是羽生结弦真的一副很信任他们的样子，反倒让小计无端地有些心虚，他虽然是个看起来“作恶多端”的狗仔，但也会有“洗心革面”的时候，在这种情况下，他确实生出了一种要认真做好金主爸爸交代的任务的冲动与醒悟。

于是乎他大胆地问了一下下：“羽生先生，我真的真的真的一直有个问题想问你……”

“请说。”趁此机会抓紧时间休息的羽生结弦坐在他对面，抬手拿起秘书准备的茶喝了一口，放松下来。

小计眼尖地发现对方今天西装外套上的袖扣似乎似曾相识，心里的猜测顿时又稳了几分，他又说：“请问你为什么要委托我们呢？……那个，我们可是八卦记者啊，是娱乐编辑啊，专门做情感咨询的那种，怎么看都与贵公司的气质不搭吧……”

“啊，这个，”羽生结弦恍然大悟一般，“这件事确实要找你们才行啊，毕竟是你们开的头，当然也要负责收尾。”

小计心里咯噔一声，终于反应过来羽生结弦地言外之意，诧异道：“难道你是在说你和金先生的事……”

他想起最近有关YW出现财政危机的新闻，对羽生结弦做出的这个决定感到惊愕。

羽生结弦又喝了一口水，清了清喉咙，道：“是的。”

“你是想通过这个机会……”

“向他求婚。”

“！！！”小计怀疑自己耳朵出问题了，整个人吓得双手捧着脸做出了比世界名画《呐喊》还要呐喊的表情！

OMG！！Unbelievable！！他搞到真的了？！！真是活久了什么都能见到！！

有梦想真是了不起！

“不过你一定要保密哦，拜托拜托，”羽生结弦做了个噤声的手势，“一定一定不能泄密！”

秘书站在羽生结弦身后，看着小计使出了一个“你敢说出去就出不了这个门”的眼神。

小计马上双手捂嘴，点头示意自己了解了！

“做出这个决定之前，我也考虑了很久，考量了很多的东西，起初只是想说明自己的心意，”羽生结弦说，“但发现这是个会让人感到幸福的选择，不能犹豫，所以就这么直接决定了。”

小计继续点头，觉得震惊的同时，又有一种莫名的欣慰感，大概是因为他们这些人与商业大佬打交道这么多年，总比外人要了解更多、离真相更近。因此也更能接受这个事实。

抛却身外财富与名声，抛却万众瞩目的灯光，想要追求幸福，是每个人与生俱来的权利。

小计这次是真的彻底明白羽生结弦的动机——他想向每个人宣告他的心意，想让全世界知道他是真的喜欢那个人，没有作假，的确忠诚。

因此迫不及待，想站在那个人身边。

“先生，时间到了。”秘书适时地出声，提醒羽生结弦该继续他的工作日程。

羽生结弦第一次觉得工作真累啊，明明还在认真地处理人生大事呢。

但一想到金博洋，又觉得很开心。

他无奈地一边应下一边抬手整理他的领带与外套，对还在消化这个事实的小计告别，“总之这一切就拜托你们帮忙宣告了，我先走了，再次万分感谢。”

小计目送忙于公事的羽生结弦离开，仍然处在一个不可思议的状态。

但片刻以后，他清醒过来，第一时间居然是想到要跟他的搭档小记者分享这件事，他拿出手机拨通电话，怔怔道：

“喂？我告诉你一件事……你别激动啊。”

*

“喂？我告诉你一件事……你别激动啊。”

“什么事？说呗。”

金博洋一边保持着与好友戈米沙的通话，一边躺在办公椅上看文件，看了一会实在觉得困，不知不觉打了个哈欠。

然而戈米沙的下一句话把他吓清醒了。

“羽生喜欢你，你知道吗？”电话那头的戈米沙神秘兮兮地道。

“咳咳——”金博洋听罢硬生生地咳出声，直起身来，不敢说话。

“什么反应？！”戈米沙半天没听到人回复，心里怪惆怅的，“最近咨询室有点忙，没空接你的电话，实在不好意思。今天突然想起来这件事，才发现我好像没有跟你说？上帝啊！我也是最近才知道羽生喜欢的是你！他藏的可深了！”

金博洋不知道该怎么回复，只能随意“嗯”一声以示听到。

好在戈米沙不在意他的异样，继续自己的吐槽：“他当初觉得自己变得不正常，找我谈了很多次，我真的被吓死了——我知道你们工作压力大，偶尔也会有难受的时候，但他明显就是恋爱了好不好？！还一副‘病入膏肓’的样子！”

金博洋听罢很礼貌地笑了笑以示他还在线但他不知道说什么，却心虚地摸了摸鼻子。

实不相瞒，金博洋也打过电话向戈米沙询问过他的不正常情况，但后来因为事情太多也就忘记了这件事，他万万没想到原来羽生还特意为这个去找戈米沙做专业咨询，一想到这个他就情不自禁地提了提嘴角，只觉得对方实在太可爱了。

“喂喂？天天你还在吗？”戈米沙出声问道，“怎么不说话？”

金博洋反应过来，忙回答：“我在我在。”

“哼哼，”戈米沙想了想，猜到金博洋估计懵着呢，忍不住说：“他有没有跟你说起这件事？”

“啊？呃……”金博洋有点窘，觉得戈米沙问的也太直白了吧，他完全不知道怎么说啊，只能含糊地说一句：“说……说了。”

他们还认真讨论过这个事呢……

戈米沙听完啧啧称奇，后又叹道：“本来呢，我是不打算说这件事的，毕竟这属于隐私，我不该说。但是呢这小子没事就给我发信息问我该怎么让你发现他真的喜欢你，我真的忍不住要告诉你这件事，我建议他大胆地对你说出心意就好了啊，反正——”

“你这么聪明，怎么可能不知道他的心意呢？”

 

与戈米沙又聊了几句过后挂断了电话，金博洋握着手机盯着黑屏，托着腮开始走神，当他又想起今天的事时，嘴角不自觉地绷紧成一条线。

上午开完了例行会议，向董事会报告完关于公司最近突发事件的处理后续与挽救措施，董事会对他的表现既没说做的好，也没说做的不好，模棱两可，但金博洋却知道这关算是过了。

大概是因为是职责以内的事，没人会夸你做得好，但没有提出异议，说明能力仍然值得认可。

他花了整整一个星期的时间补救漏洞整顿公司，犯了胃病还熬夜加班，所有的付出都不必多说，但结果总算是没有辜负自己的努力。

关于这次的危机处理，其实很悬。外人乍一看是自己公司出现问题，但明眼人都能看出其实是对家公司处心积虑地想要挖坑——离CT集团开展项目的时间越近，同等企业的“杀机”就越加浮现，这几年CT风头正劲，盈利范围广，市场庞大，是一个人人都想要吃一口的大蛋糕，更别说这次出了一个长期合作利益长存的项目，所有人都在虎视眈眈这个合作伙伴的位置，企业开始竞争，对家开始挖坑，注定要为这个位置争得头破血流。

而常年与CT交往密切的YW，自然成了攻击对象——总有一些眼红的人暗自使手段想要拉其下水，设计出财务漏洞这种陷阱，打算趁此机会让YW一跌再跌，最好不能翻身。

金博洋已经查到这起财务危机的始作俑者是谁——好几家与YW存在竞争关系的小公司共同谋，在项目资金投放的账上做手脚，甚至打算往刑事方面发展，加上两两相护、互相合作，若不仔细处理这次意外，YW很有可能元气大伤，资金空缺，失去竞争长期项目名额的机会，还有可能被诬陷诽谤，难以重拾荣光。

实在太悬，悬到金博洋现在想起来，都觉得有些后怕。所幸他没有让事情往坏的方向发展。

但其实也不算全是他的功劳——某个人在这个过程中暗自帮过他多少，金博洋心知肚明，复杂的利益关系可不是一天两天就能理得清的。

有时候金博洋都会觉得他们真的对彼此太过熟悉了——就好像，他跟羽生已经在一起生活很久了，很多风雨一起见过，很多有趣的事也一起分享过，回过头来仔细想想，有的时候没发现有哪里不对劲，兴许是因为早就习惯了对方的存在。

如果缺席了对方的未来，会觉得人生不完整。

金博洋想完后回过神，会心一笑，随即起身抓过外套披上，决定今天让自己提前下班，放个假。

顺便，约人。

编辑完短信点击发送，金博洋站在公司门口处咬着唇反复看自己发的话有没有哪里出错，眼睛一会盯着备注一会瞄到毫无回音的对话框，心情有些紧张。

静候十分钟……

一时没注意有人从公司外面走了进来，当金博洋意识到有人站在他面前的时候，对方已经开口说话。

“哟，金总，晚上好啊。”西装革履的男人皮笑肉不笑地看向金博洋，身后跟着几个保镖，“怎么在这待着呢？”

金博洋听到声音后从容收了手机，抬眸看着面前的男人，他认出这人是对家公司的总经理赵公子，偶尔来往，并不想与人多说半句废话，只说道：“刚下班，等人。”

“等谁呢？”赵公子意味深长地挑了挑眉。

金博洋心想关你什么事，想随便扯个人敷衍过去：“司机。”

“前段时间金总似乎很忙啊，”赵公子又道，“这么大一个公司，管理起来应该很辛苦吧？”

金博洋可算是明白这个人来干嘛的了，纯属就是闲的没事做想过来嘲讽嘲讽他——毕竟YW建立多年，还是第一次出现这么严重危机，恰好在他接手之后。

于是金博洋说：“最近很闲吗？你很无聊。”

赵公子：“……”

能不能给人留点面子？

金博洋见人突然没反应，也懒得继续说话，刚想转身离开却被赵公子拦住了去路。

“我说，”金博洋纳闷道，“您有事吗？”

“金总这么着急走做什么？”赵公子双手插起口袋，“聊会天不行吗？”

“我们似乎没什么好聊的。”金博洋说。

“哦？我倒觉得我们之间有很多可以聊的，比如……”赵公子突然往前靠了一步，“这次合同的最终决策，似乎不够好呢？”

金博洋迫于无奈后退了一步，压下心里的不快与烦躁，耐心地道：“你对决策处理有异议的话可以联系我的秘书，预约我的工作时间来谈，可以吗？现在是我的私人时间，不谈公事。”

“所以金总赶着去哪里？这么着急，”赵公子冷笑道，扯出一个笑话，“约会吗？”

金博洋想了想，说：“嗯，对。”

赵公子：“……”

口袋里的手机突然开始震动，金博洋刚想低下头去看来电信息就发现一辆黑色轿车缓缓开了过来，随即手机停止了震动，轿车一直开到他们身边才停下来，驾驶座上的车窗缓慢降下，露出了羽生结弦的脸。

面对着的金博洋立即挥了挥手。背对着的赵公子摸不着头脑。

百忙之中除了能抽空接待外客还能抽空陪心上人吃个饭的羽生总裁皱着眉歪头看向金博洋，像是在询问这个人怎么在这里。

“这不是羽生先生吗……”赵公子转过身来诧异地问，心里惊奇，“您怎么在这里？”

被问到的羽生结弦抬眸越过面前的人看着金博洋，“接人。”

赵公子吃惊地转头看着金博洋，“什、什么？”

金博洋还没回答，羽生结弦接着继续介绍自己，“嗯，我是金先生的专属司机。”

赵公子：“……”

Excuse me？？什么情况？这可是CT总裁啊？他们怎、怎么……不是说八卦都是假的吗？

“等等……”赵公子有点懵，愣愣地看着已经绕过他准备上副驾驶座的金博洋，转而又看向羽生结弦，“你们、你们是真的……？”

羽生结弦想了想，“嗯……显而易见？”

赵公子慌张地看向副驾驶座上的金博洋，企图验证真伪。

刚系好安全带的金博洋没听到他们之前的对话，后知后觉发现赵公子看过来的目光，想也不想地说：“嗯，没错，他说的都对。”

羽生结弦此时转过头来，似乎笑了下，对金博洋说：“我跟他说的是我们是一对。”

金博洋愣了愣，随即也跟着笑起来，说：“难道不是吗？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 在求婚之前一定要亲上👌


	15. （下）

14.（下）

『你比我想象中的更可爱。』

“难道不是吗？”

听到这句话，羽生结弦心里满是错愕，他眨了眨眼看着金博洋，纵使向来镇定如他，也免不了被这一句话拨动心弦，心跳有些失控，喉结滚动着，却不想问出那一句“真的吗”。

金博洋好整以暇地回看着他，嘴角勾着笑，整个人明朗又好看，确实没有开玩笑的意思，意外地理所当然、十分坦荡。

啊，不管不管，羽生结弦压不住嘴角的上扬，想，反正就当做是真的了。

心情顿时灿烂起来，膨胀的羽生结弦转过头去跟赵公子说：“抱歉，有事就先走了。不过在临走之前，我必须要告诉你，贵公司暗地里所做的事情我都有所了解，考虑到CT的未来发展，我想我们似乎并不适合合作，如果下一次还让我看见你的话——”

羽生结弦笑起来，客气地说：“请你绕道。”

“……”

随后懒得再看面前的人有什么反应，羽生结弦升上了车窗，转着方向盘就开车离开了公司。

一旁的金博洋这回听见了羽生结弦的话，表情微动，最终仍是笑了，“你这么说，商业合作的机会又少了一个。”

有没有这几家的合作，对羽生结弦而言都没什么变化，以CT的地位，总是不缺利益往来。

羽生结弦瞥了一眼对方，眼里竟然还有些小得意，“我并不缺。”

华灯初上，夜晚已降，两个人在车上有搭没搭地聊着天，好像又回到了以前的相处模式。

片刻后金博洋收敛了笑意，清咳一声开始随意扯点话题，他目不斜视地看着前面的路，问：“羽生，你……你今天忙吗？”

最近几乎24小时都被安排掉、收到金博洋的邀请后为了今天的约会还特地推迟通话会议的某总裁面不改色地说：“一点都不忙。”

“哦，”金博洋摸了摸鼻子，小声道，“那……就好。”

羽生结弦倒是好奇金博洋为什么这么问，但他的脑袋瓜立即运转了一下，发现应该是这样的情况：

忙→有工作→有钱→养家糊口→可以成家。

说明博洋可能在担心自己没法养他？毕竟好歹也是一个公司的负责人……嗯，有点道理。

不过就凭他单身二十几年赚的积蓄，养一个金总应该还是没有问题的。

于是羽生结弦说：“放心，我可以。”

然而金博洋想的却是：

不忙→有空→有时间挥霍→可以多相处一会。

那既然羽生说可以，那就可以吧！

两个频道不在一条线上的人纷纷对对方的回答表示满意，不约而同地开始安排今晚的计划。

按照惯例应该是：吃饭→随便瞎扯→各自处理事务→各回各家。

但今天一起吃过饭后，羽生结弦却接到了一个工作电话，是有关于CT周年庆的事务，现在需要他去现场跟工作人员讨论相关事宜，万般无奈地对金博洋说：“啊，又要工作了。”

刚系上安全带的金博洋稍愣，“那我……”

“博洋陪我一起去吧？”羽生结弦试探道。

“可以吗？”金博洋莫名有些紧张，下意识地碰了碰领带，“去围观你工作？”

以前他也见过工作中的羽生结弦，每次都忍不住在心里感叹，不得不说，认真工作的男人实在太有魅力了，叫人难以把持得住。

“哪一次不可以了？”羽生结弦反而笑道，心里巴不得金博洋立马答应——他真想一天24小时都能在金博洋身边，能黏着人的机会一个都不要错过。

金博洋听完羽生这话心下一跳，怔怔地应下，老实说，换做以前他绝对不会这么扭扭捏捏，从小养尊处优，哪里试过这种被人牵着情绪走的滋味，不喜欢就是不喜欢，喜欢的向来应有尽有，可是现在不一样，现在的他只要跟羽生结弦多待一会，他就觉得心跳不受控制地开始加速，紧张到不行，生怕自己哪里做的不好让人不高兴，总想把最好的状态留给对方，如果他以这种状态去问金杨他到底怎么回事，金杨肯定会回答这分明是恋爱中的样子。

可金博洋又发现如果他想在羽生结弦面前维持良好形象，其实已经太晚了——相处四年了，两个人饭也吃了生意也谈了连车都开了，到底有什么好遮遮掩掩扭扭捏捏的。

可他是第一次谈恋爱，像个小傻子。

总归是恋爱心理作祟，让金博洋越来越不正常了，反过来看主动明确告白的羽生结弦，多坦荡，多自然，有时候还特别撩人，对比起来，金博洋简直是真·没恋爱过的典范，反应迟钝还懵懂，攻略着实有难度。

但一旦攻略成功了，就会特别可爱。

金博洋远远地站在一旁，目不转睛地看着那边在跟工作人员讨论相关问题的羽生结弦，有意无意地上下移动着视线，认真欣赏着那位先生异常完美的身材比例与修长挺立的身姿，怕被人发现又低下头去，脑海里浮现出对方平时温和的笑容与时而凌厉的眼神，事实证明，如果有一天用另一种心态与方向看一个在身边多年的人，会有意想不到的收获。

毕竟看心上人，会越看越喜欢。

他们现在正在CT旗下投资建设的新式展览馆里，这里打算与CT周年庆同期举办一个带有公益性质的庆祝活动，羽生结弦刚处理完公务回来，转身立刻去找一直等着他的金博洋。

“这回是真的结束工作了……嗯，博洋？”羽生结弦边向金博洋走过来边说这句话的时候，金博洋还在走神，他后知后觉地回过神后抬头，恰好与站在他面前的羽生结弦视线相撞，愣住看了好一会，他才不好意思地移开了目光。

羽生结弦看金博洋反应，还以为自己脸上有什么东西，碰了碰脸颊后不解问：“怎么了？”

金博洋刚想说没什么掩饰过去，但看到羽生结弦这么急切询问的反应，觉得好玩，于是说：“你好看，我多看几眼。”

羽生结弦有些惊讶，他没想到金博洋会这么说，反倒有些不好意思地清咳几声掩饰自己的心里的雀跃，随后他从西装内侧抽出一封黑金色邀请函，递给金博洋，并说：“‘Eternal sea’主题海洋馆，诚邀你参加CT周年庆。”

他本来想晚一点再说的，但等不及了——这份礼物已经快准备好了。

金博洋将邀请函接过来，看着封面上印着的海洋馆外图，觉得有些似曾相识，等翻看完整张邀请函，他才反应过来，“这，这不是我毕业设计里的那个海洋馆吗……”

边说他边环顾四周，这才觉得周围的设计确实都有些似曾相识，流动的蓝色幻光打在他脸上，面前流淌的海水像是倒映在他眼睛里，在羽生结弦眼里，好看得一塌糊涂。

金博洋在大学里双修过学位，第一专业学的是设计，第二专业学的是金融，关于他的毕业设计，似乎只跟羽生结弦提起过一次，他完全没想到羽生结弦会将这个设计用在这个海洋馆上，简直就像是一个出乎意料的礼物。

“说起来非常抱歉，没有跟你商量这件事，”羽生结弦站在金博洋身边说，跟他一起看着面前这片美丽的深蓝，潜藏在这里的生物游动在其中，瑰丽又梦幻，“但我希望你……你会喜欢。”

金博洋好半天才出声，“你……你什么时候……”

“我知道过段时间你会带着资助的小朋友来这边体验生活，”羽生结弦微微一笑，“我希望这里是你选择的第一个地点。”

金博洋没有答话，只是静静听着。他知道羽生结弦的意思，资助贫困区小学和孤儿院是他一直在做的一个项目，前段时间那个以慈善公益为目的的珠宝展览也在这个项目当中，今天忽然收到这份礼物，想必羽生结弦一定也关注了很久。

但有个秘密，羽生结弦大概不知道——所有的慈善公益活动，都是金博洋跟着他做的。一开始资历尚浅的金博洋并没有深入理解这种行为的意义如何，但后来逐渐地去用心体会后，他学到了很多人生道理，成长了许多。

憧憬、喜欢一个人，总能让自己变得更好，曾经幼稚且一根筋的小少爷，终有一天彻底成长。

“当然，另外一边还有天文馆、科技展览馆……”羽生结弦继续说着，像个工作人员一样尽职尽责地介绍这个他私心准备的展览馆，下一秒却被转身的金博洋抱了一下。

羽生结弦顿了顿，随后也回抱着金博洋。

“谢谢你，”金博洋靠在羽生结弦肩膀上，轻声道，“这很漂亮。”

羽生结弦却说：“也谢谢你。”

他以前惯性思维，总觉得人与人之间的来往大多都是为了利益，习惯用金钱来衡量却发现真心算不得几斤几两。

不过遇到博洋之后，就变得不一样了。

两个人从展览馆出来之后又上了车，习惯性地看了看时间，不算太晚，身为专属司机的羽生结弦则准备带着金博洋到处逛逛兜兜风——当然，目的很明显，就是想多跟心上人待一会。

金博洋自然也没拒绝，坐在副驾驶座上靠着窗看看风景，时不时装作无意地转头看看羽生结弦，心情很愉快。

忙了两个星期，他第一次真正地放松下来，渐渐有些困意，再也没有什么顾虑或者担忧，不用时刻提心吊胆，也不用害怕什么时候来个紧急通话将他强行叫醒，睡觉都睡不安稳，总是失眠，周遭的压力常年折磨着他，却不得不要咬牙坚持下去。

好在没有不拂晓的夜晚，终究没有辜负。

每到这个时候，金博洋就会觉得担任CT总裁的羽生比他想象的要更厉害——CT百年之业，自然经历过无数风雨，羽生结弦就任期间虽风波甚少，但对这样的企业而言，一点点风吹草动都需警惕，可见要维持公司的正常运转、使其稳定发展，需要付出多少精力与心血，每一种成功都实属不易。

众人只见荣光，不看背后辛酸。

在CT与它的负责人面前，几乎没有企业不自惭形秽，YW当然也不例外，在这个领域与其他企业竞争了这么多年，金博洋当然也很清楚实际的情况，优秀出众的人如星辰一样多，没有谁敢自诩百战不胜。

不过，这可是他擅长的领域啊——那怎么可能轻易认输呢？

他要赢下这场战斗，正大光明地站在羽生结弦身边。

原谅他曾经像个“胆小鬼”，为虚假的绯闻犹豫不决，但只要认定了自己的心意，就不要迟疑吧。

一个念头一直撑着金博洋不彻底睡着，一边想一边困，忍不住迷迷糊糊地歪着头靠在窗边，他实在是有些困倦了，一定是因为周围太过温暖，让他昏昏欲睡。

不知过了多久，意识模糊的金博洋感觉到车好像停在哪里不动了，他刚想动一下，下一秒却感觉身边有人将一件外套披到了他身上，还很轻很轻地碰了碰他的发和脸颊。

像只温柔的蝴蝶轻轻一碰就飞走。

金博洋有点不敢动，又有点想睁开眼，纠结来纠结去，他打算继续睡一会。

但今晚的天好似跟他“作对”，不让他睡着，就在旁边的河岸上空炸开一朵朵绚烂至极的烟花，彩色幻梦似的光影从窗外打进来，被吵醒的金博洋觉得眼前尽是一片凌乱的光芒，但他第一时间并没有去看外面的绚烂，而是下意识地偷偷睁眼去看身边一直没有出声的羽生结弦，发现对方正在看外面热烈绽放的烟花，眼睛里放着漂亮的光。

外面世界轰轰烈烈的热闹叫醒了他，连带着好似也唤醒了加速的心跳与久违的心动。

金博洋忽然觉得今天是个很适合约会的日子。

他干脆不睡了，眨着酸涩的眼睛，直起身来，扑在窗外看了一会还在放着的烟火，借机调整着自己的状态，转过头来揉揉脸颊，对羽生结弦说：“不好意思……有些困了。”

羽生结弦好像早就料到了金博洋会在这个时候醒，听着对方睡醒后有些软糯的声音，抬手很自然地压了压金博洋翘起来的头发。

“没关系，你睡多久都没关系。”

被羽生结弦替他细心整理头发的动作吓得一愣，金博洋连忙整理好自己的头发与衣着，顺口说：“那可不行，万一跟着你回家了怎么办……”

说出口后的一瞬间金博洋就后悔了，他立即抬头想向羽生结弦解释，却不知道怎么解释；“咳我……我不是……”

“博洋想跟我回家？”羽生结弦却挑着眉笑道，“我不介意。”

金博洋看着羽生此刻笑着的表情，心跳又乱了，他抬手习惯性地捂着耳朵，却不说话。

羽生结弦却“得寸进尺”地向他靠了过来，哑声说：“我是认真的，博洋，我可以带你回家吗？”

在很多人面前，金博洋能坦然自若撩人，但在羽生结弦面前，他所有的镇定都会被耳边的砰砰作响给击碎，看着面前的人，呼吸变得有些困难的金博洋甚至都不知道做个反应，仿佛只能回答“可以”或“不可以”，其他所有的词都挤不进他此刻一片混乱的大脑里。

外面烟花怎么这么吵，怎么这么亮，他好像什么都感觉不到了——周遭都是这个人的气息。

呆住半天的金博洋终于回话，“我、我能跟你说句话吗？”

“这样不能说话吗？”羽生结弦奇道。

金博洋后退了一点点，“我，有点缺氧……”

羽生结弦忍不住地笑了起来，听话地往后退了退，然后把车窗全都开了个遍，“好了，这下就连外面的月亮都会听见你的话呢，所以……”

“我喜欢你。”金博洋说。

“砰——”又一朵烟花炸开在耳边作响，整个世界都在闪着光。

心跳的声音好像更响亮一些。

羽生结弦还没有什么反应，却又听见金博洋像个认真念演讲稿的人，继续说：“我喜欢你，真的，我其实喜欢你很久了。”

金博洋还是很紧张，但他的话却很清晰，每一个字都穿过外面一层层覆盖的盛大烟火，落进羽生结弦的心上，十分酸软。

“我不想你被那些绯闻束缚，也不愿我们之间只剩下这种虚假的传闻，所以我、我才会一直躲着你，”金博洋说，“我希望对你而言，我一直是真实的，我也希望我能够拥有足够的资格站在你身边，当你的朋友，或者是……”

金博洋顿了顿，才说：“或者是爱人。”

羽生结弦在心里重复了一遍，当然是爱人。

“我不愿贫穷与疾病成为可能阻挡我们的因素，”金博洋做了个深呼吸，说，“但希望富有与利益不是我们在一起的原因。”

世人会为这场久传成真的传闻道贺庆祝，却不会过问其中的真相与深情。

唯有局中人，尝遍喜怒哀乐，兜兜转转，才跌跌撞撞地找到最终的归宿。

羽生结弦看着说完话的金博洋许久，好似要将人的五官眉眼都在心里描摹个千千万万次，才接话道：“我的想法是想和你一起生活……最好是白头偕老。”

幻想我们会一起生活，互相扶持，度过余生，一起慢慢变老，直到生命终结，贫穷与疾病都不会我们分离的理由，唯有死亡才是。

“坦白说，你躲着我的时候，我总以为是我不讨你的喜欢，我真的，为此反思过好多次呢，”羽生结弦无奈笑着说，“戈米沙一定跟你说过了吧，我喜欢你这件事……其实是很早以前就已经存在的，只是我没意识到，现在才反应过来，没有让你久等吧？”

金博洋摇了摇头，只看着羽生结弦，脸却开始发烫。

“我没想过要得到一个人的欢心原来这么困难，超乎我的想象呢，”羽生结弦接着说，“还好你也喜欢我，真是太好了。”

还好我们没有错过，还好我们都很勇敢。

“所以我们在一起了，对吗？”羽生结弦迫不及待地想要宣布这件事，甚至还想跟外面的烟火一同庆祝他心里的欢欣，他又往金博洋面前靠近了一点，看着对方的神情与温柔的眼睛，确认地笑道：“我们在一起了。”

金博洋还没回答，就被羽生结弦直接抱了个满怀，他回抱过去，环绕在周围的温暖气息终于与他紧紧相拥，彼此的心脏抵着胸膛跳动，热烈滚烫，炽热的拥抱传达彼此同步的心动。

曾经那些与爱情擦肩而过的瞬间，都成了可供回忆的过往，那些迟疑与徘徊全都绚烂成烟火，燃烧殆尽，为作庆贺。

确认过这一次，以后都不放手了。

他们在皎洁的月亮与灿烂的夜晚之下相拥亲吻，而人间烟火未散，温柔且浪漫。

所有深情心意，都可真切道一声，不久等。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 小剧场：
> 
> —牛哥这边—
> 
> 秘书：😊总监，今天的会议推迟了，先生今晚有约。  
> 总监：😓不是吧？总裁第一次这么任性啊，到底怎么回事？  
> 秘书（私下）：😎是先生要去约会啦！  
> 总监：😱？什么？！！太阳要从西边出来了？？
> 
> —天天这边—
> 
> 金杨：🤔？香香，怎么打不通天天的电话？  
> 香凝：😌啊，那就是有事要忙吧。  
> 金杨：😶可他忙事不都是忙工作吗，现在应该在加班啊？今天怎么提早下班了？跟谁跑了？  
> 香凝：😏你说呢？当然是某人了！  
> 金杨：🌝？？难道我又错过了什么瓜吗？咋回事啊？？
> 
> —另一边—
> 
> 戈米沙还在纠结什么时候安排那两个人见一面直接告白得了……
> 
>  
> 
> 最后，此章最后可有车，请各位自行脑补～嘻嘻😋


	16. 完结撒花

15.（完结）

『我们一起工作，努力生活，相伴到老，这就是我的全部愿望。』

“确定了吗？想和他一起生活的决定。”

“确定了。我很清楚我的想法。”

清晨的鸟鸣格外清脆，从庭院外传进来，打破静谧，增添生气，空气中还有浮动的花香。

今天会是一个晴朗的天气。

“从小就这样呢，结弦，总是会很努力地去争取自己想要的，这次也不例外。”温婉的妇人说完话后看了一眼面前非常认真回答的人，低下头似乎笑了笑，继续耐心地沏着茶，柔声道：“所以你想为他准备一个惊喜？”

“今晚对我很重要。”羽生结弦点头道，有些拘谨地摸了摸鼻子，“嗯，当然，我希望他会喜欢。”

“用心做一件事情，总不会错的。”母亲抬眼看向自己的儿子，眉眼温和，却忽然觉得时间过得真快，曾经偏执又执着、总是任性得让人担心的小少爷，如今早已能够独当一面，成为沉稳镇定又令人安心的大人了。

“很高兴结弦第一时间跟我分享这件事哦，我也感受到了你的幸福，不知不觉，真的到了成家立业的时候呢。”母亲温柔地笑着，“想到结弦也能够拥有自己的家庭、开始照顾起自己喜欢的人，就忍不住以你为傲。”

许是没想到母亲突然这么感慨，羽生结弦愣了一下，终是会心一笑。

他从小就比别人出众得多，也从小听过许多赞美与赞誉，良好的出身与优渥的环境让他习惯优秀，同样耀眼的姐姐更是一直鞭策他的存在，父亲对他严格苛责，希望他承袭家族的辉煌与荣耀，以至于他童年到念书毕业之间的很长一段时间都对自己异常苛刻，不敢放松。

每个人都有各自不同的苦恼与期望，无论优秀或平庸者，都有着困扰与压力。唯独母亲对他没有任何要求，像任何平常人家一样，永远会夸他、激励他，无论他做的成功与否，都视其为自己的骄傲。

现在，他也终于彻底长大了。

“不过，有一点我想错了，”母亲有些苦恼地说，“我还以为结弦会很快想通自己的心意呢，比我想象中的要晚一些哦。”

听出来母亲在委婉嫌弃自己迟钝的羽生结弦：“……”

用秘书的话来说，这是亲妈。

其实羽生结弦知道母亲一直挺喜欢博洋，也很期待他把心上人拐回家，但有个事实让他不得不吐槽——自从他跟各大报社和媒体处理过绯闻事件后他才发现，原来这些绯闻之所以能够传这么久，都是因为背后有人撑腰。

嗯，没错，就是他敬爱的母亲大人暗中撑的腰，哦，对，还有博洋的妈妈金夫人似乎也一同参与了这起“炒作自己儿子的绯闻”事件——就等着他这个男主角幡然醒悟茅塞顿开勇敢追求，然而还是被嫌弃告白进度太慢。

哎。第一次因为谈恋爱这件事而被嫌弃的总裁大人深深地叹了一口气。

成家这件终生大事，自古以来，确实都不容易。

“要抓紧自己的幸福啊，结弦。”母亲最后这么说，眼神里满是温柔与祝愿。

羽生结弦回过神来，鞠躬承诺道：“是。”

与母亲坦白完这些事后，羽生结弦便告辞返回到公司，朝夕相处的员工同事下属们这几天好像都有些不对劲，总是暗戳戳地观察着自己的上司，虽然以前也有过这样的时候，但都不会像是今天这样一副……为他加油鼓劲的样子。

这几天公司内部总有一些小道消息传来传去，各有说法，平时难得没事，员工们也会热衷于一起八卦，当然，自家总裁那点事那肯定都是了如指掌，近期各部门都在忙CT周年庆的事，自然也有空暗中观察偷着瓜吃。

谁让某个总监偷偷透露了总裁最近都在约会莫得工作这个瓜呢？毕竟总裁的幸福指数与他们的加班次数有关啊！

“先生，晚上好！”秘书惯例跟过来汇报今日行程，末了又问，“今晚周年庆的流程您需要再看一遍吗？”

羽生结弦一边翻看这今日份的文件一边想，“再看一遍吧。”

说完后他自觉想起了博洋，脸上的笑意毫不掩饰，迈着自信的步伐向前走去。

秘书点头以示明白，转身跟了上去。

事实上，羽生结弦这个星期已经对过八百遍流程了——不过别人不知道发生了什么不要紧，她心里是很清楚的。

毕竟核对求婚流程这种事情，当事人总是乐此不疲并且感到非常兴奋也不奇怪嘛。

有生之年啊，秘书想，能看到总裁大人成家，也为他高兴。

“怎么不走了？”羽生结弦回过头出声道，正走神的秘书连忙应了一声跟了上去。

像平常一样，秘书跟在羽生结弦的身后，她看着面前挺拔的背影，忍不住地跟在旁边说：“先生，你看起来很高兴。”

羽生结弦看了她一眼，笑道：“是吗？我觉得我每天都很高兴。”

“啊，那当然不一样，先生。”秘书眨眨眼接道。

“从遇到金先生开始，一切就变得不一样了呀。”

*

下午两点半，今日行程提前结束。

最后一个离开会议室的金博洋刚出来不久，在外面久侯多时的李香凝就跟了过来，公司的董事与其他高层都陆陆续续走光，只有他还在这里，金博洋松了松领带长呼一口气，脸上一直保持的严肃表情开始松动，最终向李香凝笑出小虎牙，露出一个如释重负的笑容。

“从昨天开到现在，实在够呛。”金博洋佯装埋怨道，随后他又笑，释然道：“不过总算结束了年度汇报，通过了董事会的考验。”

本次会议的年度工作汇报对他来说非常重要，董事会对金博洋是否可继续担任执行总裁一职的考量依据也根据于此，为了这次的会议，他准备了很长一段时间，结果总算是不负有心人。

“恭喜啦！”李香凝接过金博洋手里的一叠文件，见到金博洋又恢复到了以前自信又从容的样子，由衷地感到高兴。

她还以为昨天的事会让金博洋苦恼一阵子——昨天董事会里有个小股东听过他第一阶段的汇报后，公开质疑他利用不正当关系多次争取到与CT的合作，要求他提供合理解释，显然就是个听风就是雨的人。当时李香凝不在场，只有金博洋一个人面对着整个董事会的质疑，资历尚浅的总裁不都不直面这一流传甚久的质问。

绯闻这件事，有的人图个乐子看八卦，也有人龌龊成性就暗自揣度，并不稀奇。

金博洋听到这些质疑之后，并没有辩解什么，他承认，他与羽生之间确实有过很多的经济来往，但都很合法，都是他正大光明争取来的合作，他有什么好怕的？

早已锋芒毕露的年轻总裁坦然自若地坐在自己的座位上，环顾着在场的每一个人，最后目光定格在坐在他对面的那个小股东身上，微笑道：“一没犯法二没偷抢，我能够拿下CT的合作，也没见过我搞砸一次，怎么，你很嫉妒吗？”

据说后来小股东被金博洋气走了——原因是觉得金博洋说话的语气太像曾经拒绝过他合作的羽生结弦，阴影严重，双重打击，是个人都受不了。

当然，这都是李香凝后来听说的，但是也觉得八九不离十，毕竟她也觉得金总一直是个奇男子，不发生点传奇故事是对不起这个人设的。

开过会的金博洋心情非常好，领着李香凝进行了一次底层巡逻，越逛他越有点膨胀，总觉得每个员工的眼里看向他的目光都写着“崇拜”两个字。

李香凝真想提醒他那不叫崇拜，那叫“金总快放我们下班吧不想加班”的期盼眼神，不过在众人眼里，对金博洋这样的工作狂魔来说，心里应该挺讨厌下班跟放假这两种解放人类身心、令人愉悦的方式，与自己勤奋刻苦的老板一对比，这不就显得自己特别没有上进心一点也不积极吗？所以也就不好意思明着说。

然而，凡事都会有往意料之外发展的可能性，请不要以自己匮乏的想象力限制生活的乐趣。

“今天能早点下班吗？”金博洋回到办公室里开始整理文件，问着后面的李香凝，又自言自语说，“我应该没有什么安排了吧。”

自从有了上次某人提早下班谁也不告诉偷偷去约会的经验，李香凝很快就反应过来，先问句：“怎么了？”

金博洋以为李香凝忘记了，指了指腕表，提醒道：“今晚七点，要去参加CT周年庆晚宴。”

李香凝点头恍然，“哦，所以呢？”

“我，”金博洋又指了指自己，脸上小表情居然显得有些羞涩，“我得回家挑身好看的衣服去。”

“……”李香凝震惊了，“你以前不是那样的！”

要命哦！以前的金总怎么可能会花时间在这种事上，只要得体从容不丢人，从来不会浪费时间处理这些事——可是现在，今天，他居然要提前四个小时用来精心准备参加宴会，提前四个小时！这都可以签多少份合同处理多少份文件了？！这还是李香凝认识的那个金总吗？！

不知不觉已经代入“金总赚钱思维模式”的李香凝反应过来，扶额哀叹了一会。

不，他已经不是以前的金总了，她已经看出来了。

“那也不至于提前四个小时准备吧？”李香凝忍不住吐槽道。

正在思考什么大事的金博洋很是郑重地说道：“除了这一件事，我还有一件更重要的事情要先跟我爸妈说。”

李香凝心里已经有点预感了，“什么事啊？”

“终身大事。”金博洋笑。

 

*

作为曾经的绯闻男主角之一，金博洋在得知金母与羽生夫人也有炒作绯闻加把火的份，郁闷忧郁自闭了整整一个小时。

坐在旁边的金母拍了拍自家儿子的肩膀宽慰道：“这也是因为着急你成家的事，而不得已为之……”

金博洋有点委屈地靠在车窗边，不想说话。

坐在副驾驶座上的金父也语重心长地叹道：“哎，不得已而为之。”

与金母坐在一排的李香凝听到这句话，忍住不笑出声。

离晚宴还有一个小时，金父金母却早早地带自家儿子赶去现场，理由是希望能早点见到另一个儿子，见见亲家，要是能够商量商量以后的事那是最好不过了。

金博洋听的脸都红了，“哪有这么、这么着急这种事情的啊！”

“你也已经到了适婚年龄了啊，不早了吧？”金母捏了捏金博洋的脸，“说起来，你爸也是在你这个年纪的时候遇到我的，还说是对我一见钟情呢。你要是过几年再有个小孙子，那也挺好。”

并不会生孩子的金博洋：“……”

在一旁听着的李香凝努力憋笑中。

“突然觉得岁月不饶人啊，”金母却忽然笑了笑，看向正回头看她的金父，“我们天天长大了。”

金博洋怔了怔，转身默默地抱住了金母。

虽然也不知道为什么，这种场面本来应该很煽情，他却总有一种爸妈就要把自己嫁出去的感觉。

哎，不坑孩子的父母不是合格的教育家，他确认自己是亲生的了。

 

晚宴还有半个小时正式开场，却都已经聚满了人，华丽繁复的吊灯装饰着大气宽敞的大厅，缓慢抒情的钢琴曲流转在耳旁，侍者从身边路过的时候，闲得无聊的金博洋从中拿过一杯香槟，却被身后的人给截住了。

回头一看，竟然是一直找不见踪影的羽生结弦。

“空腹不能喝太多酒，”羽生结弦说，随后特地拿了一块点心偷偷递给金博洋，“可以吃一块？”

金博洋顺从地应下接过，从他们这么默契又熟练的动作可以看出，应该是惯犯，以前经常这么做，他咬了一块松软的点心，觉得好吃，便随口问：“哪来的？”

羽生结弦笑眯眯地说：“我做的。”

金博洋差点被噎死——他两相处了四年，他可  
从来不知道羽生点亮过厨艺这项技能，大少爷可谓“十指不沾阳春水”，哪里会做个这么精致的点心。

接收到金博洋怀疑的眼神，羽生结弦很快就心虚道：“好吧，还没学会，失败品都被我吃掉了，这是师傅做好的。”

“……你还真的去学啊？”金博洋觉得受宠若惊，长这么大，他还没体会过什么情爱，第一次得知喜欢的人会为你做点小事，心里实在是有些开心，还很甜蜜，“没、没关系，只要你做的，我都喜欢吃。”

当然，如果他要是发现某大少爷的厨艺与歌艺都在同一水平线上的话，可能这辈子都不会说出这句话。

吃完点心的金博洋告别了要去准备开场的羽生结弦，不多时敏锐地发现了角落里藏着的几个有点眼熟的狗仔记者，想了想，把人揪了出来盘问此行为何，嗯，香香说，表情要超凶。

然后他就知道了是羽生找他们过来顺便报道的。

虽然很不能理解为什么要找一堆狗仔记者过来，但比这个疑惑更想让金博洋吐槽的是，爸妈跟着炒作就算了，朋友同事们旁敲侧击也就罢了，自己男朋友还想跟着炒，是想做啥？

转念他又安慰自己，不要生气，气坏身体无人替。

不过，这大概也算得到过众人的祝福吧——他希望，他与羽生这段感情是受神明与世人眷顾的。

世上每个人，都有追求幸福的权利。

放走了狗仔记者们，金博洋陷入了自我反思阶段，反思自己到底是做错了什么才会让大家觉得自己很迟钝要通过这种方式来刺激他——确认过眼神之后他就向羽生告白了好不好！多有效率！

后来他又仔细在考虑自己要不要做点更近一步的实质性计划什么的……比如什么时候求婚？

连晚宴开场了金博洋都还在想心事，坐回座位的李香凝忧心忡忡地看了他一眼，随即转身看了看远处一众等着吃瓜的陈巍周知方金杨等人，非常非常无奈地摇了摇头。

吃瓜人员痛心疾首地怒其不争，非常非常同情地看着台上一直在代表发言的羽生结弦，心里都很是着急，只有淡定仔细倾听儿子/未来儿子发言的双方父母气定神闲地坐着，稳如泰山，丝毫不慌。

直到发言到了尾声，似听非听的金博洋才恍然过来。

因为他听见了羽生结弦在念他的名字。

当着所有人——宣布他爱他。

“感谢每一位支持CT的关注者，也感谢每一个曾教会我许多道理的长辈与朋友，没有你们的一路支持，也没有今天的羽生结弦。”

西装得体，永远自信耀眼的羽生结弦从容地说着话，站在台上闪闪发光，一如既往地吸引着金博洋的所有目光。

从很久以前，到从今以后。

“今天我想向所有人郑重宣布一件事情——”

几乎是习惯性的，金博洋立马抓住了羽生结弦看向他的目光，他怔怔地回望着，隔着人群，彼此对望。

“我心仪金博洋先生已久，今日想向他求婚，期望共度余生——非常希望，能够得到各位的祝福。”

大脑忽然间像“嗡”地一声炸开，仿若那天晚上烂漫的烟火覆盖上来，让金博洋一时失神，他以为他听错了，羽生明明离他这么远，怎么像是在耳边说话呢——可是，那个人看他的眼神总是这么真诚又温柔，好真实。

恍若做梦，却又真实到他突然想流泪。

现场响起热烈的掌声与接连不断的快门声，世人正在为他们道贺祝福。

而那个人就从台上走下，披着华丽的光，向他而来。

被金母轻轻地推了推才反应过来的金博洋好半天都是愣愣且茫然的状态，他站起身来，却不知道应该先有什么反应，只是下意识地先紧紧拥住了向他小跑过来的羽生结弦。

他们没有说话，只是在众人的道贺声中紧紧相拥着。

第一次求婚/被求婚，不，绝对没有第二次，抱歉，实在紧张——他们都听到了彼此近在咫尺且轰轰烈烈的心跳声。

过了很久，漫长的像是过了一个世纪，羽生结弦才记起来要把求婚戒指给彼此戴上——戒指金博洋很眼熟，是他们合作项目中的那款，绯闻事件的起因，最原始的那款还在金博洋家里放着，也是羽生结弦送的。

羽生曾说，不想让别的人拥有我们交换过的东西。

因为能跟我交换戒指共度一生的就只有你。

爱情虽迟，终究不晚。

“以后我们就一起生活了。”羽生结弦认真地给金博洋戴上戒指，一字一顿笑着说，“你愿意吗？”

轮到金博洋给羽生结弦戴上戒指，他还是很紧张，周围都是人，期待与祝福的声音简直要把他淹没了——他还是要保持理智，稳稳当当地用戒指锁住他面前的这个人。

“我愿意。”

——正文完——

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 终于完结了！！！啊！！！写了这么久终于！！！不容易嗷！！
> 
> 啥也不说了，谢谢各位的一路支持！！感谢各位的喜欢！！！爱你们！❤
> 
> 番外一定有，但没这么快更新！！（因为还有其他坑）（。）
> 
> 老样子，下一个故事见哈！！


	17. 番外1.0日常生活

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 随便写写，练练手

番外1.日常生活

『左拥钱右拥你，生活甜甜又蜜蜜。』

 

01.结婚那点事

 

今年最劲爆的娱乐八卦头条新闻，莫过于两位总裁的婚讯，此消息一出，几乎全网瘫痪。

八卦媒体都像是约好了似的，纷纷发来祝福，仿佛所有人的目光都聚焦在羽生结弦向金博洋求婚的那一刻，宣言盛大且浪漫。

某行动力Max的总裁精心策划的，这个全世界都会知道的惊喜，且独一无二的求婚大作战，圆满结束。

作为主角之一的金博洋确实是被感动到了，并且不知道为什么还很想哭，周年庆晚宴结束后一个人躲在车里思考人生，被羽生结弦找到了并被拽到露天阳台上看特地给他放的烟花和爆竹，搞得金博洋哭也不是笑也不是。

“是不是很意外啊？”羽生结弦转身抬手捏了捏金博洋的脸，凑上去亲了亲对方的眼睛，说，“以后就要一起生活了，天天。”

金博洋被亲的猝不及防，愣了愣，反应过来后有些脸红，随即扑进羽生结弦怀里，小声说了句：“我很开心。”

他低下头去看手上已经戴着的求婚戒指，镶钻非凡价值不菲，很符合总裁们的审美。

本以为自己会一直单身下去，结果一晃眼，居然就要结婚了。

不过，结过婚的人都知道，这是一件多累人的事。

万众瞩目的周年庆结束之后的两个星期，羽生结弦跟金博洋一边忙着筹办婚礼，一边忙着处理公务，没有经验的总裁们第一次为别的事忙到不行，可谓是“百年一遇”，令人惊叹。公司的员工们听说自家的工作狂BOSS结婚了，简直喜大普奔，为了给自家老板庆贺，纷纷赶着刷新记录勇创佳绩，导致两家公司下半年的业绩如火箭般占据业界“头条”，留下了“因爱生钱”的传闻，冲上了热搜，成为了神话。

当然，这并不是两位总裁的本意，毕竟人家只想安安静静普普通通地结个婚，但是有的时候，金钱非要往自己身上靠，可能是天生吸引，那也没办法，对吧。

莫名其妙钱包没掉的业界其他老总们都觉得匪夷所思，但又不得不脸上笑着祝贺并签了手头上的合同协议书，骂骂咧咧地接受了这个设定，一边交份子钱一边气愤地退出了婚礼直播频道——这两人凑到一块，这不明摆着抢钱吗，吼，真的过分！！

秘书收到这个消息的时候正在婚礼现场安排两位总裁接下来的度蜜月行程，一边安排一边感到欣慰，终于有一天不用再安排工作，实在感人。

而不远处接受亲人祝福共度余生的这对新人正结束亲吻相拥着，准备开启他们的婚后生活。

 

02.赚钱当然是为了恋爱了

 

结婚也不过是非常普通的流程，很低调，也很幸福。也就花了几千万左右吧，不多，筹备婚礼时添置了几辆新车和几栋别墅，添了新衣备了珍珠，搞了点钻石建了个新房，非常简单，一点也不张扬。

婚后蜜月也非常普通，也就先来了个环球旅行，看看海吃吃鲜，坐坐飞机赛游艇，逛逛街喝喝茶，听听歌剧钓钓鲨，玩了大概半个月，很高兴，心心念念着工作，开开心心又回来继续搞事业。

总之平平淡淡才是真，只要跟爱人在一起，做什么事都非常愉快。

秘书在羽生结弦回来工作之后整理了所有开销，并做了个汇报总结，发现这是他长这么大以来开销最大的一次，相当于他这几年勤勉工作存款下来花费的四分之一。

羽生结弦当然有一点心痛，毕竟有的总裁看起来壕无人性，其实挺穷的。

“但是为我们金总花钱，不亏。”羽生结弦随后又如是说，“不然我赚这么多钱做什么？养老吗？当然是用来过日子啊。”

婚后忘了自己最初的宏图伟业的总裁大人这么安慰自己，并继续努力投入到工作中，为自己生活而努力奋斗。

今日的总裁，依旧是个励志赚钱的总裁。

 

03.理想是包养总裁

 

金博洋自蜜月回来后回了一趟家，累的足足睡了整天。醒来的时候还没缓过劲，坐在床上愣了有半个小时，还以为自己只是做了个好长的美梦。

直到看到金杨给他发的信息，他才反应过来。

金杨：［人在美国，刚下飞机，你咋就结婚了？！迟到的祝福，新婚快乐！］

金博洋：……谢谢您。

他前几天还沉浸于工作当中，今天就已经是个结了婚的总裁了。

哎，生活就是这么精彩。

洗漱完毕后习惯性去公司的金博洋给李香凝发了条工作短信，准备去上班，一转头就发现自家妈妈坐在沙发上正看着他。

“去哪？”金母问他。

金博洋觉得莫名其妙，“去公司上班啊。”

“不去约会吗？都结婚了！”金母居然有些诧异，“上什么班啊。”

“……我都玩了多久了！钱不用赚啊！”

毕竟不努力赚钱，他怎么养得起羽生结弦？！

想到这次婚礼和蜜月的开销，金博洋不知为何忽然没了包养总裁、持矿行凶的底气，心里发愁一脸苦闷地到了公司，坐到办公桌前，叫来了李香凝。

“我发现，”金博洋神情严肃地说，“结婚是个耗钱的事。”

李香凝不明所以，“嗯……然后？”

“接下来得多冲业绩才行，”金博洋表情更严肃了，“安排加班的行程，今天的文件赶紧送过来处理吧。”

李香凝：……

今日的总裁，依旧是个拼命的总裁。

 

04.做饭这件事

 

虽然总裁们都自认为“穷”了，但依旧不会放松对自家爱人的关爱，时不时送些名贵礼物什么的，满满都是心意。

不过后来他们意识到无论送什么给对方，人都是自己的，那就不必花这点钱讨欢心了，不如做点实质的才是正确的选择。

比如下个厨什么的。

但是并没有什么用，两位大少爷向来养尊处优，衣来伸手饭来张口，会做个毛线的菜。上次羽生结弦找师傅学做的小点心也只不过学到了勉强能入口为止，连好吃的及格线都不到，更别说要让两个人吃饱喝足了。

搞设计搞金融搞修车金博洋可以，但要是说要下厨，估计得炸好几个厨房才行。

这下好了，两个厨艺技能没点亮的总裁面面相觑，不知道怎么办才好——但是天之骄子骨子里不肯认输，怎么说都想要学会下厨。

于是他们打赌，谁先做出好吃的菜，谁就在下一个项目里拿到七成的利益。

“少爷，你认真的吗？”管家惊恐地看着正在厨房里忙活的金博洋，连忙出声道，“你、你都不敢碰活鱼……”

“……不试试怎么知道行不行。”金博洋头也不回地道，拿起刀准备“切割”小白菜，“谁都别帮忙啊！我自己来！”

另一边的羽生结弦坐在厨房里研究了好几天的菜谱，上手了好几次，暂时还没做出能吃的菜。

母亲靠在厨房门边上看着自己苦恼的儿子，暗自偷笑。

说来也奇怪的，有的人厨艺一点就通，而有的人总是做不好菜，大概是上天觉得人都得术业有专攻吧。

虽然只是想给爱人做一顿温馨可口的饭菜，不过这样的总裁总是很可爱。

 

05.喝酒不开车

 

今天有个酒会，金博洋一不小心喝的醉醺醺，第一次喝到走路都重影，眼冒金星，全靠羽生结弦把他扛到车里才带回了两个人的家。

一进门先让佣人去煮醒酒汤，羽生结弦背着晕乎乎的金博洋回到房间，正准备将人小心地放在床上，背上的金博洋却双手牢牢地扣紧他的脖子，不下来，开始撒娇。

“不想动不想动……”醉到不行的金博洋晃了晃脑袋，“你、你别这么快走……”

羽生结弦对这种撒娇攻势最是无奈，握住金博洋的手待了一会才开始慢慢掰开，一边转身扶着没什么力气坚持的金博洋，一边捧着对方泛起红晕的脸，温声道：“天天，现在难受吗？等会把醒酒汤喝了再睡，好不好？”

“不好。”金博洋眯着眼睛，迷糊地勉强睁眼看了看羽生结弦，像是在确认什么，随后居然猝不及防起身，看准目标地抱着人往旁边的墙上靠过来，将没反应过来的羽生结弦困在怀抱里，忽然来了力气，按住了想要动弹的羽生结弦，自以为恶狠狠地说：“不许动！我、我也要这么、吓你……谁让你以前这么吓我的……嗝。”

说完后他把头埋进对方的肩窝处，像只小动物一样蹭了蹭。

神明诶……救命。

羽生结弦顿时大脑空白了一瞬，一连串乱码在他大脑里三百六十度螺旋回转，一时间失去了语言能力与行动能力，竟然就这么任由金博洋这样抱着抱了五分钟才反应过来，连忙抱回在他怀里的爱人，趁机揉了揉吻了吻金总平时不让摸的柔软头发。

虽然一身酒气，但是他一点都不介意。

不管什么时候都觉得天天身上的气息很好闻……柑橘味的香水和柔软的身体，令人着迷。

搂到腰的时候金博洋敏感地“唔”了一声，觉得被抱到要喘不过气来，开始从羽生结弦怀里挣扎企图推开，羽生结弦有些意外，但是不想放手，都到他怀里了哪里有可以跑掉的道理，于是两个人开始小打小闹起来，一个非要跑一个不让走，幼稚到不像话。

不过，醉了的金总力气不及羽生结弦，到最后被对方用力地往怀里一扣，动不了了，不甘心地从怀里抬起头来，却被羽生结弦轻柔吻了下嘴唇。

这一下仿若敲醒了他的意识，金博洋愣了愣。

随即羽生结弦嗷呜一口吻住了金博洋发红的耳朵，像只捕抓到的猎物的狐狸，又舔了舔耳骨，低声说：“不许动。”

金博洋身子一软，条件反射地说：“别……别碰那里……”

然后一拳捶在了羽生结弦的胸口上，直接挣开了怀抱，跌跌撞撞地往身后的床上倒去。

闷哼一声的羽生结弦：“……”

……醉酒的天天力气这么大？

羽生结弦扶额冷静了一会，发现金博洋不再动了，中途佣人把醒酒汤端了进来，他还得想办法让金博洋喝了再睡。

金博洋身上穿着衬衫，领带还没解下来，估计是到了柔软的床上，晕晕乎乎地眯着眼，像是能立马睡着，但又倔强地保留一点意识，尽管没什么用。

羽生结弦在床边上看着人一会，才起身准备解开金博洋的领带，金博洋再次条件反射地反应过来，在床上蹦了一下，抓住羽生结弦的手。

“你、你做什么？”金博洋结巴道。

“给你解领带啊，”羽生结弦坦然说，“换衣服，喝汤，睡觉。”

“为什么要现在脱、脱衣服？”金博洋困惑地歪着头，醉酒的人难以理解这其中的逻辑，问道。

“如果你介意，我也可以等你睡着了再替你脱。”羽生结弦放下了手，指了指桌上的汤，“那你先喝这个？”

“为什么要喝这个？”

“因为你喝醉了。”

“我喝醉了？……我才没醉！”

“喝醉的人都会说没醉！小笨蛋！”

“我就是没喝醉！我要是醉了谁、谁带你回家！明明是你、你喝醉了！”

羽生结弦有些诧异，“……什么？”

“我没有喝醉！”金博洋继续说，还慌乱地摆起手来，胡乱比划，“我得带你回家的！不能喝醉！”

突然激动起来，声音听起来像是被气哭了一般，金博洋说着说着就背过身去，委屈地擦了擦脸颊。

羽生结弦一愣，反应过来后却恍然地笑开了。

今天在酒会上，金博洋喝了不少酒。其实他们前几天因为一件小事闹了别扭，都只顾着忙自己公司的事，已经好几天没怎么好好说过话了。

喝醉酒是一个意外，向来自控的金博洋怎么可能这么容易喝醉，可能是在酒会上看到羽生结弦依旧能跟别人聊的开心，一时赌气，一声不吭地喝了这么多，还跑过去替羽生结弦挡酒，幸好胃没出大问题，倒是把羽生结弦吓得要命。

背着金博洋的羽生结弦听了背上的人说了一路的“对不起”、“原谅我吧”，哭笑不得，心头满是柔软的酸涩。

也许是第一次恋爱没什么经验，生气的模样十足像个闹脾气的小朋友，不知道怎么闹才能引起对方的注意，只好乱来一通——

就是很笨拙地在乎你，就算我们吵架了，还是想要和好。

没有人生来就知道如何跟另一个人好好生活，总归会有一些矛盾与摩擦，细水长流，余生漫长，总要学会包容与扶持，体贴与理解。

好在，还有足够时间让他们好好学习。

“该说对不起的是我才对，”羽生结弦上前亲亲金博洋的额头，轻轻抱住对方，“抱歉，以后不会这样了。”

金博洋安静地窝在人怀抱里，清醒了一会听懂了，小小声地说：“以后不要吵架。”

“嗯，不吵架。”羽生结弦点头说，“你也不能再喝这么多酒，对胃不好。”

金博洋像之前那样把脑袋埋进羽生结弦肩窝处，有点困了，却忽然说了句：“要赚钱养你，要努力。”

羽生结弦被逗笑了，“是我养你。”

“那得一辈子了……”

“求之不得。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 😋疑车无据hhhh  
> 为什么不开车？因为喝酒不开车呀～


End file.
